The Amazing Race V: AllStar Edition
by HyruleKing
Summary: 11 of the best teams from Seasons 1 through 4, plus a special guest team, race around the world for a grand prize of 10 million gold coins in their own country's currency.
1. Vista Hill: Meet the Teams

Coming up on NBN... It's the redone version of Season Five of HyruleKing's "The Amazing Race"... The Amazing Race All-Star Edition.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or The Amazing Race (but it'd be awesome if I did!)

_Save file for "The Amazing Race V: All-Star Edition" does not exist on the Wii... Would you like to create a save file?_

_Creating save file on the Wii... Save file has been created!_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bowser's Castle- 12:00 PM**

A helicopter flies over Bowser's Castle, in the northern Mushroom Kingdom. Standing in front of the castle are two people. The first is a brunette boy with blue eyes and glasses, garbed in a red t-shirt and tan shorts. The second is a brunette girl with hazel eyes, a black tank top, and jean shorts whose hair is tied into a ponytail. The two walked across a bridge extending from the castle to a nearby cliff. In the distance is a small white house with a red roof, and beyond it is a large city surrounding a bright castle.

"This... is Bowser's Castle. From this castle, home to the King of the Koopas, twelve all-star teams are about embark on a race around the world for ten million gold coins. I'm your host, CJ Francis." The boy said.

"And, I'm your co-host, Kylie Howard. Currently, twelve teams of two are being transported by Koopa Kruiser to the starting line here at the top of Vista Hill, just north of the home of the famous Mario Brothers. These teams each have a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age." The girl added. "These teams are..." Twelve airships shaped like upside down domes with clown faces on them can be seen flying toward the hill, just past the white house.

**Mario & Luigi**

(Voice-over occurs at ship)

"Mario and Luigi. Famous brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom, local Toad Town plumbers and heroes and racers from season one of the race." CJ said.

(The camera shows two mustached men. Both are wearing blue overalls. The first is a short, chubby man in a red t-shirt and hat with a red "M" on it. The second is a tall skinny man in a green t-shirt and hat with a green "L" on it. Both have brown hair and blue eyes.)

"My brother and I are ready to take anything this race can muster." The shorter one, Mario, said.

"We've already raced once, and it's nice to have a second chance." The taller one, Luigi, smiled.

**Frankie & Francesca**

(Voice-over occurs at ship)

"Frankie and Francesca. Married Piantas from West Rogueport, and winners of season two of the race." Kylie said.

(The camera shows two triangular shaped creatures, known as Piantas. Both have small trees atop their heads. One is male and blue in color. He is garbed in a white shirt, grass jeans and red tie. The other is female and yellow in color. She is wearing a grass skirt and a pink t-shirt that reads "Piantas Do It Better".)

"We won this race once, and we're gonna do it again." The female, Francesca, said.

"Yeah. And when we win, we're buying a vacation home on Isle Delfino." The male, Frankie, said.

**Rose & Abe**

(Voice-over occurs at ship)

"Rose and Abe. Married parents from Hyrule, and racers from season three, hoping for a second chance at the big prize." CJ said.

(The camera shows two people, a man and a woman. The man has tanned skin, brown hair, slight facial hair, and is wearing a green shirt and white pants. The woman has blonde hair, is pudgy and is wearing a pink shirt and red pants.)

"My inability to conserve money held us back in our previous race, but this time, I'm leaving my husband in charge of the money." The woman, Rose, said.

"Yeah, so if something goes wrong with our funds, it's my fault." The man, Abe, said. Both parents burst out laughing.

**Wario & Waluigi**

(Voice-over occurs at ship)

"Wario and Waluigi. Brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom, and winners of season four of the race." Kylie said.

(The camera shows two men. Both have brown hair and blue eyes. One is short and fat, has a big pink nose, a zigzag mustache, and is wearing purple overalls and a yellow t-shirt and cap with a "W" on it. The other has a pointed mustache and pink nose, and is wearing black overalls and a purple shirt and cap with an upside-down letter "L" on it.)

"We won once! We're a-gonna win twice!!" The man in yellow, Wario, bragged.

"You bet! A ha ha ha!" Laughed the man in purple, Waluigi.

**Ash & Pikachu**

(Voice-over occurs as ship reaches the bottom of the hill)

(A/N: Again, like in TAR 4, Pikachu has been fitted with a special translator so everyone can understand him.)

"Ash and Pikachu. A Pokemon trainer and his most trusted Pokemon, and racers from season four." Kylie said.

(The camera shows a black-haired, brown-eyed boy in a black t-shirt, blue jacket, jeans and a red cap. Standing at the boy's feet is a small mouse like creature about a foot and a half tall. It's yellow in color, has long pointed ears with black tips, red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. At the end of its tail, where it attaches to the body is a patch of brown.)

"Pikachu and I may not have won our race, but we'll win this one. Right, Pikachu?" Asked the boy, named Ash.

"Oh yeah!!" The yellow mouse, Pikachu, chirped.

**Peppy & Slippy**

(Voice-over occurs as ship)

"Peppy and Slippy. Friends from Corneria in the Lylat System, and racers from season four of the race. One is an excellent mechanic and the other is skilled cartographer." CJ said.

(The camera shows a toad and a hare, both male. The hare is gray, significantly old, and is wearing glasses, a brown jumpsuit and white jacket. The toad is wearing a swhite cap and yellow jumpsuit.)

"With my intellect and Peppy's knowledge of maps and map making, we're golden to win this." Slippy the toad said.

"I may be getting old, but I'm here to prove to everyone that I've still got it!" Peppy the hare said.

**James & Fox**

(Voice-over occurs as ship reaches the bottom of the hill)

"James and Fox. Father and son heroes from Corneria City, and racers from season one." CJ narrated.

(The camera shows a red fox in a white t-shirt and blue jeans standing next to an older-looking red fox in a black vest, white shorts and tinted glasses. Both have green eyes and have laser guns at their waists.)

"The first season of the race, we were knocked out early, but this time, we're going all the way." The older fox, James, said.

"And, as much as we love Peppy and Slippy, they're going down." The younger fox, Fox, said.

**Cream & Zinnia**

(Voice-over occurs as ship reaches the bottom of the hill)

"Cream and Zinnia. Best friends from Mobius, and racers from season four." Kylie said.

(The camera shows a rabbit and a fox, both female. The rabbit is cream colored and has brown eyes. She is wearing a red dress, white gloves, red sneakers and a blue bow around her neck. The fox is orange and has blue eyes. She is wearing a purple tank top, blue skirt, black boots, white elbow-high gloves and a black headband with a white bow.)

"We made it to the second to last leg last time, but this time we're going all the way." Cream the Rabbit smiled.

"Oh yeah, and we're doing whatever we need to!" Zinnia the Fox chuckled. Cream looked at her with sadness.

"Except cheat, right, Zinnia?" Cream asked. Zinnia smirked.

**Kirby & MetaKnight**

(Voice-over occurs as team walks up the hill)

(A/N: Again, lik TAR 4, and like Pikachu, Kirby has been fitted with a translator since he can't talk.)

"Kirby and MetaKnight. Friends from Dream Land, and racers from season four." CJ said.

(The camera shows two round creatures, both male. The first is a pink puff with blue eyes and red sneakers. The second is blue and is wearing a silver mask revealing only his yellow eyes, navy blue shoulder pads, purple sneakers and a dark blue cape. At his side is a golden sword with a blade shaped like a lightning bolt.)

"We may have lost before, but not this time." The blue creature, MetaKnight, said in a Spanish accent before pulling his cape over himself.

"Oh yeah!!" Kirby said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

(Voice-over occurs as team walks up the hill)

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr. A father and son duo from the tropical islands of the Mushroom Kingdom, and racers from season one." Kylie said.

(The camera shows two green dinosaurs. One is quite smaller than the other. Both are wearing a red saddle with white edges. The bigger dino has orange curved-spike-like scales going down its back. The other has spikey orange hair on top of its head. Both are wearing red boots.)

"We made it to number two in our season, but with CJ hosting and not racing, we'll go all the way this time!" the smaller one, Yoshi Jr, bragged.

"That's the spirit, son!" The bigger one, Yoshi, said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr**

(Voice-over occurs as team walks up the hill)

"Bowser and Bowser Jr. The infamous Koopa King and his son, and racers from season two." CJ said.

(The camera shows a koopa with red hair, a spiked green shell, and yellow horns. Next to him is a smaller Koopa who is almost identical to the larger Koopa. Around his neck is a blue kerchief and he's holding a large paintbrush.)

"It was a great experience being on the race once, but twice is amazing!" The larger koopa, King Bowser, said.

"You got it, Papa!" The smaller one, Bowser Jr, said.

**Miles & Blaise**

(Voice-over occurs as team walks up the hill)

"Miles and Blaise. Twin brothers, producers and hosts of 'The Amazing Race Paper Mario Edition' on Nintendo Network, and special guest racers." Kylie said.

(The camera shows two Yoshis. One is red and the other orange. Both are wearing white t-shirts advertising their version of The Amazing Race.)

"For the longest time, Blaise and I have been on the hosting side of the race." Said the orange Yoshi, named Miles. "I think it'll be fun racing instead."

"I agree." Voiced the red Yoshi, Blaise. "I think this race will help us get a better mentality for how the competitors on our show feel. And, we're honored to be here with the hosts of the other Amazing Races."

(The camera cuts back to CJ and Kylie at the top of the hill.)

"Which of these all-star teams will be able to pull out the right amount of mental strength, physical stamina and teamwork to be able to win it all? How will the relationships of these teams handle the stress of traveling to unknown places together? Who has the strongest will to brave the difficult challenges? And who will cross the finish line first to win ten million gold coins?" CJ asked.

"These are the questions weighing most heavily as we get ready to begin... The Amazing Race." Kylie said. Both hosts looked down the hill at the approaching teams.

--

The twelve team were lined up atop Vista Hill. In the skies above, mushroom-shaped hot air balloons were flying over the starting line. Standing near the bottom of the hill were CJ and Kylie, and beyond them were twenty four backpacks. They were divided into twelve groups of two, each with a clue and a black fanny pack on top. Across the fanny pack was a yellow stripe along with the familiar "The Amazing Race" logo.

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the Video Game World. But first, we need to give you some basic rules. The race is divided into several parts called legs. At the end of each leg is a rest area called a pit stop. You want to get to the pit stop as fast as you can, because all but three of these legs are elimination points. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." CJ warned.

"Do they really need to go through all this?" Wario whispered to Waluigi. "We've all heard it before."

"At the beginning of each leg, you will receive a small amount of money that will have to cover all expenses except airline tickets. Any money that you save can be used in future legs. Remember, if you run out, you can get more from locals, but don't break the law there. As I'm sure you know, that will cost you. In the end, the final leg will consist of three teams battling it out to the finish line. The first team to cross it will win the grand prize... TEN MILLION coins." Kylie said.

The teams erupted in cheering, which could be fifteen miles away in Toad Town.

"And, remember... the race isn't just a matter of speed. Along the way, you'll run into challenges that you'll need to complete," CJ continued. "Some challenges require individual strength, but most require the power of both teammates. Okay... Now when we say so, you'll run over there..." CJ pointed to the Mario Brothers' house. "And find your packs in front of the Mario's house. There you will open your first clue to begin the race. From there, it's up to you what you do."

CJ and Kylie raised their hands.

"The world is waiting for you... remember to keep to the restraints of your powers..." CJ said.

"Travel safe..." Kylie smiled.

"GO!" The hosts shouted, and the teams rushed by them in an attempt to grab their packs first.

---

And now for a word from our special guest... Live after the race... the members of Star Fox who aren't racing... Krystal and Falco!

"Hello, everyone." Krystal said, walking onto the stage at the "Amazing Race" premiere party. She waved at everyone and smiled.

"Hey, all! Whassup?" Falco said, walking out, smirking, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"_Why aren't you guys competing on the race?" _Asked an audience member.

"Well, as you're all aware, this is the All-Star Edition of the Amazing Race, meaning only racers from the previous four seasons can race." Krystal said.

"_What about Miles and Blaise? They never raced."_

"Well, if you were paying attention, you would've noticed the hosts mention that Miles and Blaise are the hosts and producers of another version of The Amazing Race and they were welcomed here as guest racers." Falco said.

"_So, who is the girl co-hosting with CJ?"_

"Her name is Kylie Howard. She is an old friend of CJ's, and his new girlfriend." Krystal answered.

"_What happened to Saria?"_

"As our viewers should be aware, CJ is the King of Hyrule. What some don't know is that he runs a crime investigation agency in Hyrule, known as HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service. CJ was recently pursuing a criminal, and Saria got between CJ and the criminal, and she lost her life in a tragic accident." Falco said.

"_And what of their daughter, Lynn?"_

"CJ has turned over custody of Lynn to Saria's parents, making them Lynn's legal parents, as he cannot take care of Lynn on his own, and Kylie is only 16, so he doesn't want to subject her to having to take care of a child." Krystal replied.

"_So, what does this newest season offer that the others don't?"_

"Well... Each leg will have a special guest who will give hints to the next leg's location. This race is also rumored to take teams to a few non-Nintendo places, along with having a new co-host. Now... there was one more thing we had to do..." Falco stood there for a moment. "Oh yeah! The first leg takes place in a locale that's got a 'royal' feel."

Krystal and Falco waved as they walked away and the crowd cheered.

--

A/N: Miles & Blaise belong to j-cag.


	2. Oops, I just swallowed it

A/N: Let's start of with this: I know I've explained this before, but in case someone out there is reading this and hasn't read the others, I will explain the text formats in this fic:

**Bold-** Team name & relationship (and place in some cases) / Flight # & departure time

_Italic-_CJ/Kylie narrating

Underline- Racer talking to the camera (before-leg, during-leg, after-leg)

_Loading the save file... Save file has been loaded!_

**Leg One: "Aack! Oops... I just swallowed it."**

"The world is waiting for you... remember to keep to the restraints of your powers..." CJ said.

"Travel safe..." Kylie smiled.

"GO!" The hosts shouted, and the teams rushed by them in an attempt to grab their packs first.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Drive yourselves by marked car to Toad Town and get on one of two flights for Hyrule Castle Town: Hylian Airlines Flight 1115 or Mushroom Airlines 629. You have 319 coins for this leg of the race." Mario read.

"_From the starting line at Vista Hill, teams must drive themselves to Toad Town and get on one of two flights for Hyrule Castle Town. Once in Castle Town, they will find their next clue outside the airport."_ CJ narrated.

"Hyrule Castle Town?" Mario said. "Sweet, maybe we'll get to go to CJ's house!"

"Either way, we'll definitely see it." Luigi said. "You can't miss Hyrule Castle when you're in Castle Town."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"Oh wow." Cream smiled. "We're going to Hyrule. I've always wanted to see that place."

"We were in the Great Sea on our season of the race." Zinnia pointed out.

"I know, but we didn't go to the mainland." Cream said. "And, we were only on Windfall Island."

"Ready, Jr? We've got an upper-hand on the other teams from the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser said, smirking.

"Right, Papa, 'cuz we've visited CJ there a lot." Jr said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"No way!" James said. "We're going back to Castle Town!"

"I wonder what kind of challenges they'll put us through this time around." Fox said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers**

"Sweet! We're going to Hyrule!" Wario shouted.

"These losers don't stand a chance!" Waluigi smirked.

"I know this race is gonna be easy, since we've beaten quite a few of these teams already, and we know their strengths and weaknesses." Wario said (Pre-race interview).

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"...and get on one of two flights for Castle Town, Hyrule." Frankie read. "Let's move, butter biscuit."

"I'm right behind ya, baby." Francesca said.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends**

"Let's do this." MetaKnight said. Kirby stood there, thinking. He then leaped into the air and landed on top of a yellow car.

"TWINKIE!!!" He screamed, before trying to eat the car. MetaKnight threw his sword at Kirby, knocking him off the car. Kirby walked back over to MetaKnight and frowned.

"Sorry... I'm just nervous..." He said.

"I'm a little nervous going into this race. Sure, we've raced before, but we got knocked out in the third leg, and now we're going up against the best teams of them all." Kirby said (Pre-race interview).

**Rose & Abe: Married**

"Oh wow, we're going home on the first leg." Rose said.

"In a good way this time, though." Abe chuckled.

"It's great to be going to Hyrule on the first leg." Rose said (During-Leg words). "Living on Outset Island, my husband and I don't get to the mainland often, so we were really looking forward to our first season on the race. Sadly, we were knocked out in the first leg, but this time, we'll get another chance to see Hyrule."

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends**

"Wow... we're going to Hyrule." Peppy said. "This should be fun."

"I know, since all we saw on our season was Windfall Island." Slippy said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Pokemon/Trainer**

"Ready to do this, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"You betcha!" Pikachu replied.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers**

"You ready for this, son?" Yoshi asked.

"You know it, Dad!" Jr exclaimed with excitement.

"Racing without CJ and Saria in the race is great for us, though I do feel sorry for CJ's loss." Yoshi said (Pre-Race Interview). "It must be especially hard for him since he was going to race with Saria and have Phil Keoghan come back to host this race. And, part of me wonders how we'll do without being allied with another team."

"... You have 319 coins for this leg of the race." Miles said. "Ready to do this, bro?"

"You bet." Blaise smiled. "I can't wait to do this."

"We're extremely excited about being on the racing side of the competition, rather than the hosting side." Miles said (Pre-race interview). 

"Once we're done here, hopefully it'll help us to get into the mentality of our racers when we're hosting." Blaise added.

Miles turned to Yoshi and held out his hand.

"Hey. Since we're all Yoshis, why don't we form an alliance?" Miles asked. Yoshi held out his hand and the two teams shook on it.

"Sounds good to me." Yoshi said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Okay, so Hylian Airlines leaves earlier than Mushroom Airlines, so I think that's our best bet." Mario said. Luigi looked in the rearview mirror at his brother in the backseat.

"Yeah, but which one arrives first?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know." Mario said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"What's the plan, Dad?" Fox asked.

"Well, Hylian Airlines leaves earlier than Mushroom Airlines, but I don't know which one arrives first." James said.

"Maybe we should question the flights when we get there." Fox said.

**Rose & Abe: Married**

"So, which one do you want to take?" Rose asked.

"What are you asking me for?" Abe replied.

"You're in charge." Rose said.

"Well, Hylian Airlines leaves first, so everyone will probably try to get on that one. I'd say our best option is Mushroom Airlines." Abe said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Toad Town Airport)**

The two Piantas ran into the airport and over to the Hylian Airlines counter.

"Yeah, can we get two tickets for flight 1115 ta Hyrule Castle Town?" Frankie asked, as he handed over the passports. The Toad clerk scanned the passports, printed the tickets and handed them over.

"Here you go. You leave at 1:45 PM." The clerk said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Toad Town Airport, Help Desk)**

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers (Toad Town Airport, Help Desk)**

The two Yoshi teams ran over to the help desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"What time does Hylian Airlines Flight 1115 arrive in Hyrule Castle Town?" Yoshi asked. The clerk checked his computer.

"6:45 PM."

"And what about Mushroom Airlines Flight 629?" Miles asked.

"6:00 PM."

"Thank you." Blaise said. The two team rushed off.

**Flight 1 (Hylian Airlines)- Departure (Toad Town) / 1:45 PM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Toad Town for Hyrule Castle Town, carrying married couples Frankie & Francesca and Rose & Abe, brothers Wario & Waluigi, trainer and pokemon Ash & Pikachu, and friends Cream & Zinnia and Kirby & MetaKnight."_ CJ narrated.

**Flight 2 (Mushroom Airlines)- Departure (Toad Town) / 2:00 PM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Toad Town for Hyrule Castle Town, carrying twin brothers Miles & Blaise, father-and-son teams Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, James & Fox and Bowser & Bowser Jr, brothers Mario & Luigi, and friends Peppy & Slippy."_ CJ narrated.

---

A large passenger jet flew toward a bustling airport in a bustling city in the center of the large country of Hyrule. In the north of the town was a glistening white castle. The plane landed at the airport and the six teams rushed outside, where the clue box waited.

**Flight 2 (Mushroom Airlines)- Arrival (Castle Town) / 6:00 PM**

The six teams opened the clue box and grabbed their clues.

"Proceed on foot to Hyrule Castle. Your next clue awaits you in the castle courtyard."

"_From Castle Town Airport, teams must proceed to Hyrule Castle, where they must search the courtyard for their next clue box." _CJ narrated.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Miles & Blaise / Mario & Luigi / James & Fox / Peppy & Slippy (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

The six teams rushed into the main gates of the castle courtyard and split up. The Yoshi teams rushed toward the castle itself, while Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Jr ran to the left and the Star Fox team members ran off to the right. The Yoshis looked toward the castle and saw a clue box sitting in front of the door of the castle. They rushed over and grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock... Who's good at solving mazes?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must enter Hyrule Castle and choose one of three marked paths: red, blue or green. They must then follow the path to its end, following the colored tape on the castle floor, hoping to find the castle's throne room. However, only one path leads to the throne room, and all the paths branch off in many places."_ CJ narrated.

"I got this one, Dad." Yoshi Jr said.

Miles and Blaise looked at each other.

"Same we decide everything else?" Miles asked.

"A game of Mario-Bowser-Peach?" Blaise questioned.

"Actually, I was thinking Mud-Boot-Goomba." Miles said.

"Okay... 3... 2... 1... Mud-Boot-Goomba... Shoot!" The Yoshis shouted.

"Ooh, Boot beats Goomba." Miles said. "I'll do this one."

"Good luck, bro." Blaise said. The six then ran into the castle. Inside the first room were three halls. Next to each hall was an arrow: one red, one blue and one green. The Yoshis thought for a moment before running down the red hall.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

The four racers frowned as they reached a stone wall.

"That's not right..." Bowser said.

"Nope." Mario said. The four turned around and ran back toward the main courtyard.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

The StarFox members opened a wooden door and saw a group of goblins running around the courtyard, all holding clubs, swords and torches.

"Whoa!" Fox exclaimed. "That's not right."

"Nope. Turn around!" James said.

**Yoshi Jr / Miles (Hyrule Castle- Red Path)**

The two rushed down the hallway and pushed open a door. They frowned at the sight of Hylians running about, carrying trays of food.

"The kitchen? That's not right." Miles said.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

The two teams ran out into the main courtyard.

"Look! Right there!" Peppy exclaimed, pointing to the castle door.

"It was right at the castle the whole time!" Slippy pointed out.

"How could we have missed it?" Fox wondered. The two teams ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's good at solving mazes?"

"I'll do this one, Son." James said.

"I've got this." Slippy said. The two racers ran into the castle and scanned the paths.

"I say we take the blue one." James said.

"Sounds good to me." Slippy said. The two then ran down the blue path as the Yoshis reached the main room again.

**Yoshi Jr / Miles**

"Okay, it wasn't the red one." Yoshi Jr said. "Which one next?"

"Let's try the blue one." Miles said.

"All right, let's go." Yoshi Jr said, as the two ran down the blue path.

**Flight 1 (Hylian Airlines)- Arrival (Castle Town) / 6:45 PM**

The plane landed at the airport and the six teams rushed outside and grabbed their clue.

"Proceed on foot to Hyrule Castle. Your next clue awaits you in the castle courtyard."

"Let's go!" The teams rushed off.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

The brothers and the Koopas breathed a sigh of relief as they noticed the clue box. They grabbed the clues and ripped them open.

"Roadblock... Who's good at solving mazes?"

"I'll do this one." Mario said.

"I've got this, son." Bowser said. The two then rushed into the castle.

**Yoshi Jr / Miles / Slippy / James (Hyrule Castle- Blue Path)**

The Yoshis ran out a wooden door and found themselves on the castle's mezzanine. They followed the blue tape on the floor and found themselves in a room with a tile floor. Yoshi Jr stepped forward, gasped and leaped back as a few of the tiles collapsed and fell into a void.

"Careful, Jr." Miles said. "This place is tricky."

"Isn't a collapsing floor kinda dangerous?" Jr asked.

"You signed the waiver didn't you?" Miles questioned.

"Well, yeah, but this is a bit much, don't you think?" Jr replied.

Meanwhile, a few rooms way, Slippy and James were leaping their way up a crumbling staircase. They stopped to catch their breath briefly as they reached the top. They looked ahead and saw a larged red door. They pushed it open and gasped. The floor of this room was covered in plush red carpet. Tall pillars supported the roof. At the far end of the room was a pair of golden thrones. Sitting in between them was a clue box. The StarFox members rushed forward, grabbed their clues, and stepped onto a nearby glowing tile, which deposited them in the courtyard, by their teammates.

**James & Fox / Peppy & Slippy / Ash & Pikachu / Cream & Zinnia (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

The StarFox team opened their clues as Ash, Pikachu, Cream and Zinnia ran into the courtyard and found the clue box in front of the castle.

"Proceed on foot to Telma's Bar. Your next clue awaits you there." James read.

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, team must proceed on foot to South Castle Town and find this local pub, Telma's Bar. Once here, they will find their next clue outside the bar." _CJ narrated.

"Roadblock... Who's good at solving mazes?" Ash read.

"I'll do it." Pikachu said.

"I'll take this one, Zinnia." Cream said.

**Mario (Hyrule Castle- Red Path)**

Mario frowned as he ran into the kitchen.

"Mama Mia! That's not right!" He exclaimed, before turning around.

**Bowser (Hyrule Castle- Green Path)**

Bowser burst through a door, knocking a goblin creature off of a two-story balcony to the courtyard below.

"Oops..." Bowser mumbled, before slowly backing up and closing the door.

**Bowser Jr / Luigi / Ash / Zinnia / Yoshi / Blaise (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

"LOOK OUT!!" Yoshi screamed. The other five racers looked up and jumped out of the way in time to see the goblin that Bowser knocked down land on the stone path with a thud. It lifted its head, groaned, and collapsed to the ground, bursting into a puff of dark smoke, leaving in its place only a sword and a small blue gem.

"What's that?" Blaise wondered, picking up the gem.

"I think that's a Rupee." Jr said. "That's the currency in Hyrule. It's kinda weird that you and your brother host another version of The Amazing Race, and you've never been to Hyrule."

"We only host ours in the Mushroom Kingdom." Blaise said.

"Oh."

**Pikachu / Cream (Hyrule Castle- Entrance)**

The two rushed into the castle. Cream ran down the green path and Pikachu ran down the blue path.

**Peppy & Slippy / James & Fox (South Castle Town)**

The two teams rushed down a cobblestone road and soon came to a large wooden gate. They pushed it open and walked out into a large field.

"Whoops! That's not right." James said.

"We're getting lost quite a bit, aren't we?" Slippy said.

"Yeah." Fox said. "Maybe you should've brought along your mapping device."

"I couldn't." Slippy said. "It's illegal on the race." The foursome ran back into Castle Town and over to a nearby fruit stand.

"Excuse me, sir." Peppy said. "Where is Telma's Bar?"

"Right over there." The fruit stand worker said, pointing down a nearby alley. "It's down the alley, down the stairs, and in the little alcove. You can't miss it. It's the only thing down there."

"Thank you." Peppy said.

**Mario / Bowser (Hyrule Castle- Main Entrance)**

Bowser rushed down the green hall, followed by Cream, as Mario ran down the red hall. The two then turned and ran up the blue hall.

"Man, this is a pain in the butt." Bowser said.

"You're telling me!" Mario said.

**Yoshi Jr / Miles (Hyrule Castle- Blue Path)**

The two Yoshis rushed into the throne room and found the clue box. They grabbed their clues and stepped onto the nearby warp tile, which dropped them off at their partners.

"Proceed on foot to Telma's Bar. Your next clue awaits you there." Yoshi Jr said.

"Let's go." Miles said, as the two teams rushed out of the courtyard.

**Pikachu (Hyrule Castle- Blue Path)**

Pikachu rushed into the throne room, grabbed his clue and stepped on the warp tile.

**Ash & Pikachu: Pokemon/Trainer (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

"Proceed on foot to Telma's Bar. Your next clue awaits you there." Ash read. The two rushed out of the courtyard and down the busy streets of Castle Town.

**Peppy & Slippy / James & Fox (South Castle Town- Telma's Bar)**

The two teams ran down the alley and over to a wooden door in a small alcove, where a clue box waited.

"Detour... Chug It or Bug It."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, team must choose between two tasks related to popular tourist destinations in Castle Town... Chug It or Bug It. In Chug It, teams must enter Telma's Bar and drink 10 Telma Smoothie Specials each. A Telma Smoothie Special is a 20-oz strawberry milkshake with a swirl of chocolate syrup and a squirt of whipped cream. Although the drink seems simple enough to drink, since it's frozen, racers who drink it too fast may have to deal with an icy headache._

_In Bug It, teams must locate Agitha's Castle, where they will meet Princess Agitha of the Insect Kingdom. She will give teams a picture of a pair of bugs. They must then go into South Hyrule Field and search for the two bugs. Once they have found them, they must bring them back to Agitha. Even though the thought of finding bugs in a field may seem difficult, since the bugs are golden, some teams may find themselves catching bugs quickly and gaining a significant lead._

_Once teams complete either challenge, they will receive their next clue." _CJ narrated.

"Finding bugs sounds tough." Fox said. "But, I'm always up for a challenge. Let's do Bug It."

**Mario / Bowser / Cream (Hyrule Castle- Blue Path)**

Mario and Bowser rushed into the throne room and over to the clue box. They grabbed their clues, stepped on the warp tile and warped back to their partners, followed quickly by Cream.

**Mario & Luigi / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Cream & Zinnia / Rose & Abe / Wario & Waluigi (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

"Proceed on foot to Telma's Bar. Your next clue awaits you there."

The three teams rushed out as Rose, Abe, Wario and Waluigi rushed into the courtyard and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's good at solving mazes?"

"I'll do this one." Abe said.

"I'm all over this, bro." Wario said.

**James & Fox / Peppy & Slippy (South Castle Town- Agitha's Castle)**

The two teams rushed into a small stone house in South Castle Town.

It was a two-story, two room house. In the center of the house was a small patch of grass and a small tree that stretched to the top of the second story. Across the room was a blond-haired, green-eyed girl about the age of 11 or 12, garbed in a pink dress. Her hair was tied into pigtails and she wore a necklace shaped like a ladybug.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Princess Agitha of the Insect Kingdom. Here are the bugs you must find." Agatha then handed a picture of two golden ladybugs to James & Fox and a picture of two golden dragonflies to Peppy & Slippy. She then handed each team a small cage made of bamboo.

"Let's go, guys." Fox said, before the two teams rushed outside and ran toward South Hyrule Field.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Miles & Blaise (South Castle Town- Telma's Bar)**

"Detour... Chug It or Bug It."

"We're Yoshis... We have bottomless stomachs." Yoshi said. "Let's do Chug It."

**Abe / Wario (Hyrule Castle- Main Entrance)**

Abe rushed into the castle and ran down the red hall, while Wario rushed down the green hall.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (South Castle Town- Telma's Bar)**

"Detour... Chug It or Bug It." Ash read. "I've caught Bug Pokemon before. Catching regular bugs can't be any harder."

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

The Star Warriors rushed into the courtyard and over to the clue box.

"Roadblock... Who's good at solving mazes?" MetaKnight read. "I'll do this."

**Mario & Luigi / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Cream & Zinnia (South Castle Town- Telma's Bar)**

The three teams ran through the alley and into the alcove where Telma's Bar was. They grabbed their clue and ripped it open.

"Detour... Chug It or Bug It."

"I could use a drink. How's Chug It?" Mario asked.

"Sounds good to me." Luigi said.

"Let's do Bug It." Bowser said.

"Okay, Papa." Jr said.

"Ooh, I wanna see golden bugs!" Cream exclaimed. "They sound pretty!"

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (South Castle Town- Agitha's Castle)**

"Here you go." Agitha said, holding out a cage and a picture. "You must catch two golden ants. Good luck."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

"Finally... we're here." Frankie said, breathing a sigh of slight relief.

"Y'know, Frankie... For a pair of winners, we're not doing very good this time around." Francesca said.

"Don't remind me." Frankie said, grabbing the clue. "Roadblock... Who's good at solving mazes? I got dis one, baby doll."

"Good luck." Francesca said.

**Abe / Wario / MetaKnight / Frankie (Hyrule Castle)**

Abe screamed as he ran full speed into the kitchen and knocked over a waiter, who was holding a tray of fried shrimp.

"I-I'm so sorry." He said, standing up and backing up slowly.

"OOF!!" Wario exclaimed as he turned through and ran face-first into a brick wall. "That was dumb."

Meanwhile, MetaKnight was racing down the blue path. He came to the room with the crumbling floor and leaped across it with excellent precision.

Down in the castle's main entrance, Frankie was pondering what path to take.

"Hm... I think I'll go blue, 'cuz dat's what color I am." He said, running down the blue path.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Miles & Blaise (Telma's Bar- Chug It)**

The four Yoshis ran into the bar and sat down at a table. A hefty red-haired woman in a low-cut top and jeans walked over to them.

"Hello. My name is Telma. I am the proprietor of this bar, and I will be your server today. What can I get you?" She asked.

"We're part of The Amazing Race." Yoshi said.

"As are we." Miles said.

"Forty Telma Smoothie Specials coming right up." Telma said, walking away.

**Peppy & Slippy / James & Fox (South Hyrule Field)**

James leaped into the air and caught a ladybug with his hands, as Slippy caught a dragonfly with his tongue.

"Aack! Oops... I just swallowed it." Slippy said.

"I hope there's another one around here somewhere." Peppy said.

"We have our two." Fox said. "Do you want us to wait for you guys?"

"No, Fox." Peppy said. "Don't let us slow you down. Keep going."

"Okay. Good luck, Peppy." Fox said.

"You can do this, old friend." James said.

"Thank you, James." Peppy smiled. James and Fox rushed through Castle Town's South Gate back into the town. Just as they entered the gate, Ash and Pikachu ran out.

**Mario & Luigi (Telma's Bar- Chug It)**

The two plumbers rushed into the bar, sat down and ordered their drinks.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / Cream & Zinnia (South Castle Town- Agitha's Castle)**

The two teams rushed into Agitha's Castle.

"Hi." She said, holding out two cages and two pictures. She handed one to Bowser and Jr. "You must find two golden pill bugs." She then handed the other to Cream and Zinnia. "And you must find two golden grasshoppers."

**MetaKnight (Hyrule Castle- Throne Room)**

MetaKnight ran into the throne room, grabbed his clue and warped outside.

"Proceed on foot to Telma's Bar." MetaKnight read. "Your next clue awaits you there."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Miles & Blaise / Mario & Luigi (Telma's Bar- Chug It)**

Yoshi and Jr grabbed their last two drinks with their tongues, while Miles and Blaise swallowed the last few sips of their third drinks.

"Come on, guys, hurry!" Yoshi said.

"Yoshi... I think we're supposed to drink them, not use our tongue abilities." Miles said.

"It says we have to dri- oh man, brain freeze!!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Owww! Me too!!" Jr cried.

"I tried to warn you." Miles said. Telma walked over and handed a clue to Yoshi and Jr.

"Ow... see? We got the clue." Yoshi said. "Should we wait for you?"

"No, go ahead without us. We'll catch up." Miles said.

"Proceed to the pit stop... HCIS Headquarters. Warning: The last team to arrive will be eliminated."

"_Upon completing the Detour, teams may proceed to this place... HCIS Headquarters." _CJ narrated. _"This building, home to the Hylian federal agency, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... will be eliminated."_

"Good luck!" Yoshi shouted, as he and Jr ran outside.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Agitha's Castle- Bug It)**

"We have our bugs." James said, handing the cage to Agitha.

"Thank you. Now the Insect Ball has more guests." Agitha said, handing the clue to the McClouds.

"Proceed to the pit stop... HCIS Headquarters. Warning: the last team to arrive will be eliminated." James said.

"Will be? We better move it, Dad!" Fox said.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (South Castle Town- Telma's Bar)**

"Detour... Chug It or Bug It." MetaKnight read. Kirby rushed into the bar.

"I guess we're doing Chug It." MetaKnight said, following him. The two sat down at the table and ordered their drinks.

**Abe / Wario / Frankie (Hyrule Castle- Blue Path)**

Frankie ran into the throne room, grabbed his clue and warped outside.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

"Proceed on foot to Telma's Bar. Your next clue awaits you there."

Abe and Wario ran into the throne room shortly after him and grabbed their clues as well.

**Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Hyrule Castle- Courtyard)**

"Proceed on foot to Telma's Bar."

"Your next clue awaits you there."

**Team ? (HCIS Headquarters)**

(CJ is standing on the mat in front of a large brick building. On the front of is a sign that reads "Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service". Next to him is a white-haired, blue-eyed man in a white shirt, gray pants and suit jacket, and red tie. At his waist is a badge that reads "HCIS".)

"Here comes the first team, Gibbs." CJ said to the man. They watched as the first team stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town." The man, HCIS Special Agent Gibbs, said.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr. You're the first team to arrive." CJ said.

"Sweet!!" Yoshi cheered.

"However..." CJ said. "Because you completed the Detour by illegally using your tongue, you have incured a two-hour penalty, and I cannot check you in until you serve that." The two Yoshis frowned and walked over to a nearby bench to sit down.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Penalty Time Remaining= 2:00**

"Maybe we should've listened to Miles..." Yoshi said.

"No duh, Dad." Yoshi Jr said.

**Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe / Frankie & Francesca (South Castle Town- Telma's Bar)**

"Detour... Chug It or Bug It."

"Let's do Bug It, dear." Rose said.

"Okay."

"I say we Chug It, bro." Wario said.

"I'm all for that." Waluigi said.

"Let's do Chug It." Frankie said.

**Peppy & Slippy / Ash & Pikachu / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Cream & Zinnia (South Hyrule Field- Bug It)**

"I found one!" Slippy exclaimed, catching a dragonfly.

"I can't resist this..." Peppy said. "Do a barrel roll!!"

"I got one, Papa!" Jr said.

"Ha! I caught one!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Cream exclaimed, chasing a golden grasshopper.

**Team ? (HCIS Headquarters)**

CJ and Gibbs watched as another team rushed toward the pit stop mat.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town." Gibbs said, as the team stepped onto the mat.

"James and Fox." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 1st Place / 9:55 PM**

"Sweet!" Fox exclaimed, as he high-fived his dad.

**Miles & Blaise / Mario & Luigi / Kirby & MetaKnight / Wario & Waluigi / Frankie & Francesca (Telma's Bar- Chug It)**

Miles and Blaise quickly swallowed their last drinks, and Mario finished his fifth, Luigi drank his fourth, Kirby finished his ninth, MetaKnight finished his fourth and the Wario brothers finished thier second.

"C'mon, Frankie. We have to drink quickly!" Francesca said. The Yoshis grabbed their clue, ran outside and opened it.

"Proceed to the pit stop... HCIS Headquarters." Miles read.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Agitha's Castle- Bug It)**

The Star Fox members ran into Agitha's Castle and handed her the bugs.

"Here is your clue." She said.

"Proceed to the pit stop... HCIS Headquarters. Warning: the last team to arrive will be eliminated."

**Ash & Pikachu / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Cream & Zinnia (South Hyrule Field- Bug It)**

"Done!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Got it!" Bowser said.

"Yea, I caught one!!" Cream exclaimed.

**Team ? (HCIS Headquarters)**

CJ and Gibbs stood there as two more teams rushed forward onto the mat.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town." Gibbs said.

"Peppy and Slippy..." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- 2nd Place / 10:12 PM**

"That's not too bad."

"Miles and Blaise." CJ continued. "You're team number three."

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers- 3rd Place / 10:12 PM**

The brothers then looked over at Yoshi and Jr.

"I told them not to use their tongues." Miles said.

**Ash & Pikachu / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Cream & Zinnia / Rose & Abe (South Castle Town- Agitha's Castle)**

The four teams rushed into the castle. Agitha handed a picture and a cage to Rose and Abe. They rushed outside, as the other teams ran inside, handed their bugs to Agitha and received their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop... HCIS Headqurters. Warning: the last team to arrive will be eliminated."

**Mario & Luigi / Kirby & MetaKnight / Wario & Waluigi / Frankie & Francesca (Telma's Bar- Chug It)**

"Done..." Mario sighed.

"Me too." Luigi said.

"So am I." MetaKnight said.

"I've been done." Kirby smirked.

"Shut up." Wario said, as he and Wario chugged their fifth drinks.

"Hurry, Frankie!!" Francesca exclaimed, drinking her third drink. The brothers and Star Warriors grabbed their clue.

"Pit stop..." MetaKnight said.

"Let's roll!" Mario said, running out.

**Team ? (HCIS Headquarters)**

CJ and Gibbs looked on as two more teams rushed toward the pit stop. It was a close run, the first team passed the second, then the second regained the lead, then the first, then the second, until finally...

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town." Gibbs said.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." CJ said. "You're team number four."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 4th Place / 10:22 PM**

"Ash and Pikachu... You're team number five."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 5th Place / 10:22 PM**

"Whew... That was a close foot race." Ash said.

"Yeah." Bowser added.

"Nice run." Bowser Jr said.

"You too." Pikachu responded.

**Rose & Abe: Married (South Castle Town- Bug It)**

The married parents rushed through Castle Town, soaked by the heavy rainstorm that had just moved in. The ran into Agitha's Castle and handed her their bugs.

"Here is your clue." She said.

"Proceed to the pit stop... HCIS Headquarters!!" Rose exclaimed. "We're gonna get to see inside HCIS!! Wow!!"

**Wario & Waluigi / Frankie & Francesca (Telma's Bar- Chug It)**

"Done!!" Wario said, grabbing the clue. He handed it to Waluigi, who ripped it open.

"Pit stop! Yes!" Waluigi exclaimed, as the two ran out, ready for a break. The Piantas chugged their last drinks and tried to catch their breath.

"Pit stop..." Frankie read, opening the clue. "Let's get dis over wit."

**(HCIS Headquarters)**

CJ and Gibbs watched as another team rushed up to the pit stop and onto the mat.

"Cream and Zinnia... You're team number six." CJ said.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 6th Place / 10:27 PM**

"That's not too bad." Cream said.

"No. Six out of twelve. That's pretty darn good." Zinnia said.

Two more teams soon arrived and rushed up on the mat.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town." Gibbs said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight... You're team number seven." CJ said.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends- 7th Place / 10:40 PM**

"Kirby.. We need to do better next time." MetaKnight said.

"I know." Kirby said.

"Mario and Luigi... You're team number eight." CJ said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 8th Place / 10:40 PM**

"Wow... We gotta be careful, bro." Luigi said.

"Yeah, that was a little too close for comfort." Mario said.

**Rose & Abe / Wario & Waluigi**

The two teams ran out of separate alleys into Castle Town Square.

"Hello." Abe said.

"Hey, you guys know where HCIS is?" Wario asked.

"Follow us." Rose exclaimed, as the group ran west.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (East Castle Town)**

"Where is it?" Frankie wondered.

"We're so done for..." Francesca cried.

"Hey wait! I think it's dat big brick building ova dere!" Frankie said, pointing to a tall brick building. The two then ran west.

**Team ? (HCIS Headquarters)**

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town." Gibbs said.

"Rose and Abe... Wario and Waluigi. You're teams nine and ten." CJ said.

**Rose & Abe: Married- 9th Place / 11:01 PM**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 10th Place / 11:01 PM**

"We're not last?" Rose realized.

"We made it through the first leg!!" Abe exclaimed with excitement.

**Frankie & Francesca / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (HCIS Headquarters)**

The Piantas slowly walked toward the mat and stepped onto the mat with solemn looks on their faces.

"Welcome to Hyrule." Gibbs said.

"Frankie and Francesca." CJ said. "I'm sorry to tell you that you..." He paused, then smiled. "...Are team number eleven and you two are still in The Amazing Race!"

"What?!?"

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 11th Place / 11:44 PM**

"No way!! We're still in it?"

"Yes." CJ said. He then motioned for Yoshi and Yoshi Jr to step forward. The two stepped onto the mat.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr... Because of your penalty, you are the last team to arrive." CJ said. Kylie then walked out of HCIS.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son - Penalty Time Remaining= 0:00 - Last Place / 11:45 PM**

"We're sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Kylie continued.

"I guess we should've listened when Miles told us not to use our tongues, but we were so focused on winning that it blinded us to smart racing." Yoshi said.

"I was really hoping that my dad and I could win this time without CJ and Saria around, but I guess I was wrong." Yoshi Jr said.

(The camera slowly backs away as the Yoshis walk away, a little drizzle falling around the city. In the distance, lightning can be seen flashing atop Hyrule's mountains.)

"And now, Leg One's special guest... the regal reigner of the Mushroom Kingdom... Princess Peach!"

"_Hi, everybody!"_ Peach said. _"It's nice to see Bowser and Bowser Jr make it through the leg. I'm proud of Mario and Luigi too. It's just too bad that Yoshi and Jr had to go home. They deserved to win. Especially after coming in second in season one. Now, before I ramble on, the second leg of the race is going to be in a city very familiar to some racers."_

_______________________________________________________________________

Leg 1 Trivia:

-The local greeter is Leroy Jethro Gibbs from "NCIS" on CBS (played by Mark Harmon), also featured in my newest fic, "HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service".

-CJ's co-host/girlfriend, Kylie, is also featured in "HCIS", and I am going to try to write more fics with her starring in them in place of Saria (since Saria is not actually my own OC, and I wanted to start stories with characters completely created by me, not created by someone else and edited by me to fit my fics).

-Hylian Airlines flight 1115 was named for the time (11:15 PM) that I started writing this leg and Mushroom Airlines 629 was named for the date (6/29) that I started writing the leg.

-The alliance of Miles & Blaise and Yoshi & Jr (short as it was) was inspired by the three-team alliance of Yoshi & Jr, Miles & Blaise, and CJ & Saria in the original version of TAR V.

-The StarFox teams (James & Fox and Peppy & Slippy) aren't actually allied like the two Yoshi teams, but they chose to help each other during the Roadblock, and they may do the same throughout the race.

-Although Castle Town is much bigger in this fic than it is in "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess", I chose to have teams walk through the city rather than drive, since most of the challenges were fairly easy. That way, the travel was the more time consuming and challenging part of the leg.

-The idea for the Bug It option of the Detour was inspired by the oh-so-annoying golden bug side quest in "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess".

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on the Amazing Race..."_

_  
"Doubt begins to cloud the minds of Peppy and Slippy as they remember their first race, and it begins to come between them."_

"Oh man... We gotta get through this challenge and find the pit stop!" Peppy said.

"It doesn't matter. We lost in Leg Two before... We're fated to lose here too!" Slippy said.

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't cheat!" Peppy said.

"Well, EXCUSE ME for trying to help us!!" Slippy shouted.

"_Bowser Jr runs into trouble at the Roadblock..."_

Jr screamed as he turned the corner and his kart flipped over.

"Papa, I think I broke my hand!" He exclaimed.

"_And one team is hit by a new twist..."_

"Are you kidding me?!?"

"Man, this just isn't our day!!"

"_Don't miss Leg Two of The Amazing Race: All-Stars! Coming next week."_

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: For those of you curious about the games of "Mario-Bowser-Peach" and "Mud-Boot-Goomba" that Miles & Blaise mentioned, they were intended to be obvious Mushroom Kingdom versions of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Mario beats Bowser, Bowser kidnaps Peach, and Peach kisses Mario. Mud dirties Boot, Boot squishes Goomba, Goomba rolls in Mud.


	3. Papa, I think I broke my hand

A/N: Here we are... Leg Two of "The Amazing Race V: All-Star Edition". And, Kylie's first leg!!

Just a side note... In case you didn't already know, the flights (and ferries or train where applicable) are numbered by order of departure, so Flight 1 leaves first but could arrive 4th.

_Loading the save file for "The Amazing Race V: All-Star Edition"... Save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Two: "Papa, I think I broke my hand!"**

"_Previously on The Amazing Race..."_

_  
"Twelve all-star teams of two set out from Vista Hill in the Mushroom Kingdom on a race around the world. Leg One brought teams to Hyrule Castle Town..."_

"Drive yourselves by marked car to Toad Town and get on one of two flights for Hyrule Castle Town: Hylian Airlines Flight 1115 or Mushroom Airlines 629. You have 319 coins for this leg of the race."

"_At the Roadblock, teams had to search a maze of confusing hallways in Hyrule Castle to find the throne room."_

The six then ran into the castle. Inside the first room were three halls. Next to each hall was an arrow: one red, one blue and one green. The Yoshis thought for a moment before running down the red hall.

--

The two rushed down the hallway and pushed open a door. They frowned at the sight of Hylians running about, carrying trays of food.

"The kitchen? That's not right." Miles said.

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between drinking ten 20-oz smoothies..."_

"Come on, guys, hurry!" Yoshi said.

"Yoshi... I think we're supposed to drink them, not use our tongue abilities." Miles said.

"It says we have to dri- oh man, brain freeze!!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Owww! Me too!!" Jr cried.

"I tried to warn you." Miles said. Telma walked over and handed a clue to Yoshi and Jr.

"_Or catching golden bugs..."_

James leaped into the air and caught a ladybug with his hands, as Slippy caught a dragonfly with his tongue.

"Aack! Oops... I just swallowed it." Slippy said.

"I hope there's another one around here somewhere." Peppy said.

"We have our two." Fox said. "Do you want us to wait for you guys?"

"No, Fox." Peppy said. "Don't let us slow you down. Keep going."

"_Father and son James & Fox managed to overcome everything and make it to the pit stop in first..."_

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town." Gibbs said, as the team stepped onto the mat.

"James and Fox." CJ said. "You're team number one."

"Sweet!" Fox exclaimed, as he high-fived his dad.

"_While father and son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr were penalized for illegal conduct during the Detour, and because of it, they came in last and were eliminated..."_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr... Because of your penalty, you are the last team to arrive." CJ said.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." CJ continued.

James & Fox "catch" first ; Yoshis get "brain freeze"

(The camera rushes through Castle Town and up to the roof of HCIS, where Kylie stands in a black tank top and jeans.)

"This is Hyrule Castle Town. And on the western side of the bustling capital city of Hyrule is this place, HCIS Headquarters. This federal building, home to the Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service, was the first pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The eleven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them as they get ready to begin the next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Team Star Fox, James & Fox and Peppy & Slippy, hold their lead? Can Frankie & Francesca recover and escape the back of the pack? Can Rose & Abe gain some ground and continue to advance further than they did in their previous race? James & Fox, who were the first to arrive at 9:55 PM, will be the first to depart at 9:55 AM."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 1st to depart / 9:55 AM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town International Airport and get on a flight for Mushroom City. You have 298 coins for this leg of the race." James read.

"_From the pit stop in Castle Town, teams must go to Castle Town International Airport and get on a flight for Mushroom City in the Mushroom Kingdom. Once they arrive in Mushroom City, they will find their next clue outside the airport."_ Kylie narrated.

"Yo!! Taxi!" James shouted, as the two foxes stepped outside and stood on the side of the road. A taxi pulled up and they jumped in.

"Get us to Castle Town Airport." Fox said.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- 2nd to depart / 10:12 AM**

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers- 3rd to depart / 10:12 AM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town International Airport and get on a flight for Mushroom City." Peppy read.

"You have 298 coins for this leg of the race." Miles finished.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Castle Town Airport)**

The two foxes raced into the airport and over to the help desk.

"When's the next flight to Mushroom City in the Mushroom Kingdom?" James asked.

"Let's see... Well, Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at 10:45 AM and arriving in Mushroom City at 6:55 PM after a connecting stop on Kong Island." The clerk said.

"Anything else?" Fox asked.

"Pianta Airlines has a flight leaving at 11:15 AM and arriving at 7:20 PM, after a connecting stop on Isle Delfino."

"Are there any direct flights?" James questioned.

"Hylian Airlines has a flight leaving at 12:15 PM and arriving at 6:30 PM." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Fox said. The two then rushed through the airport, toward Hylian Airlines.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 4th to depart / 10:22 AM**

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 5th to depart / 10:22 AM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town International Airport and get on a flight for Mushroom City." Ash read.

"You have 298 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser finished. "Let's kick some butt, Jr!! Yeah!!"

"Oh yeah!!" Jr exclaimed, excited.

**Peppy & Slippy / Miles & Blaise (Castle Town Airport)**

The two teams rushed into the airport.

"When's the next flight to Mushroom City?" Peppy asked.

"Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at 10:45 AM, and connecting through Kong Island, landing around 7:00 PM." The clerk said. The two racers rushed off.

"Is there anything getting in earlier than that?" Miles asked.

"Yes. There's a Hylian Airlines flight leaving at 12:15 PM, flying directly to Mushroom City and getting in at 6:30 PM."

"Thank you." Blaise said, as the two ran off.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 6th to depart / 10:27 AM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town International Airport and get on a flight for Mushroom City. You have 298 coins for this leg of the race." Zinnia read.

"Yes!! We're going back to Mushroom City!!"

"It's exciting to hear that we're going to Mushroom City." Cream said (During-Leg Words). "We were there on our first race, so we kinda know the area."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / Ash & Pikachu (Castle Town Airport)**

The two teams rushed over to the help desk.

"Hi, when's the next flight leaving for Mushroom City?" Ash asked.

"The next flight leaves via Mushroom Airlines at 10:45 AM and arrives in the city at 6:55 PM after a-"

"Come on, Pikachu! We don't have much time!" Ash said, running off, with Pikachu right behind him.

"-Connection in... oh, never mind."

"What's the next flight after that?" Bowser asked.

"11:15 from Pianta Airlines, connecting on Isle Delfino and arriving at 7:20 PM." The clerk said.

"Anything arriving earlier that that?" Bowser asked.

"Hylian Airlines has a direct flight leaving at 12:15 PM and getting in at 6:30 PM." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Bowser said, running off.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends- 7th to depart / 10:40 AM**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 8th to depart / 10:40 AM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town International Airport and get on a flight for Mushroom City." MetaKnight read.

"You have 298 coins for this leg of the race." Mario finished.

"BANANA!!" Kirby screamed, leaping onto a taxi.

"Let's do this, bro." Luigi said.

**Flight 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Departure (Castle Town) / 10:45 AM**

"_This is the first of four flights leaving Hyrule Castle Town, carrying friends Peppy & Slippy, trainer and Pokemon Ash & Pikachu, and best friends Cream & Zinnia."_ Kylie narrated.

**Kirby & MetaKnight / Mario & Luigi (Castle Town Airport)**

The two teams ran up to the help desk.

"When's the next flight to Castle Town?" MetaKnight asked.

"Pianta Airlines has a flight leaving at 11:15 AM and arriving in Mushroom City at 7:20 PM after a connecting stop on Isle Delfino." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Mario said, as the two teams rushed off.

**Rose & Abe: Married- 9th to depart / 11:01 AM**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 10th to depart / 11:01 AM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town International Airport and get on a flight for Mushroom City. You have 298 coins for this leg of the race." Abe read.

"Wow... 298? That'll buy me a lot of souvenirs." Rose said.

"Not when I'm in charge of our funds, it won't." Abe said.

"Oh yeah... Right." Rose said.

"Come on, let's go!" Wario said.

**Flight 2 (Pianta Airlines)- Departure (Castle Town) / 11:15 AM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Castle Town for Mushroom City, carrying friends Kirby & MetaKnight and brothers Mario & Luigi."_ Kylie narrated.

**Rose & Abe / Wario & Waluigi (Castle Town Airport)**

The two teams rushed into the airport and over to the help desk.

"Excuse me, sir, when's the next flight to Mushroom City?" Rose asked.

"The next flight leaves via Hylian Airlines at 12:15 PM and arrives at 6:30 PM." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Abe said, as the two teams ran off.

**(Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"Hi, can we get tickets on the 12:15 PM flight to Mushroom City?" Rose asked.

The clerk checked the computer. "I'm sorry. That flight is full, but I can put you on a waiting list."

"Please." Abe said.

"Come on, bro. Let's go check some other flights." Wario said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Castle Town Airport, Help Desk)**

"Hey, we need to get on the next available flight to Mushroom City." Wario said.

"Okay. So, the next flight leaves at, uh..." The clerk checked her watch. "Never mind... It's gone." Wario slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Well, when's the next one, Nimrod?!" Wario snapped.

"Well, uh... 12:45, Mr. Grumpy-Chubby-Dude." The clerk said.

"Grumpy...Chubby...Dude?!?" Wario exclaimed. "Why I oughta pop you!!"

"Sir, do not make me call Security."

"Whatever, just give me two tickets for that flight." Wario said. The clerk printed the tickets and slapped them down on the counter.

"Take them and get out of my sight!" The clerk shouted. Wario grabbed the tickets and walked away, smirking.

"She's not gonna keep her job for too long." He chuckled.

"Yeah, no kidding." Waluigi commented.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Last to depart / 11:44 AM**

"Take a taxi to Castle Town International Airport and get on a flight for Mushroom City. You have 298 coins for this leg of the race." Frankie read.

"Wow... Mushroom City. Isn't there a big casino there?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll get to visit it." Frankie said.

**Flight 3 (Hylian Airlines)- Departure (Castle Town) / 12:15 PM**

"_This is the third flight leaving Castle Town for Mushroom City, carrying twin brothers Miles & Blaise, and father-and-son teams James & Fox and Bowser & Bowser Jr."_ Kylie narrated.

**Flight 4 (Jet Shrooms)- Departure (Castle Town) / 12:45 PM**

"_This is the fourth and final flight leaving Castle Town for Mushroom City, carrying married couples Rose & Abe and Frankie & Francesca, and brothers Wario & Waluigi."_

**Flight 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Connection (Kong Island)**

The three teams sat in the airport. Cream and Zinnia were munching on a bag of potato chips, Peppy and Slippy were talking, and Ash and Pikachu were playing Go Fish.

"Attention everyone... due to dangerous weather conditions, Mushroom Airlines Flight 838 to Mushroom City has been delayed."

**Flight 2 (Pianta Airlines)- Connection (Isle Delfino)**

"Attention everyone, Pianta Airlines Flight 478 to Mushroom City will be departing in fifteen minutes."

---

The bright lights of Mushroom City illuminated the city as the sun began setting on the horizon. Various cars and Wiggler buses drove through the streets. The airport was busting, as it was one of the major hubs for travel in the Mushroom Kingdom. Off in the distance, a small park filled with race tracks and go-carts could be seen.

A plane marked "Hylian Airlines" slowly descended onto the runway

**Flight 3 (Hylian Airines)- Arrival (Mushroom City) / 6:30 PM**

The three teams rushed out of the airport and grabbed their clue.

"Drive by marked car to Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley."

"_From Mushroom City Airport, teams must take one of these marked cars..."_ Kylie stands outside the airport in front of eleven turtle-shell shaped cars. All are marked with red-and-yellow stickers on the windshield. _"And drive themselves seven and a half miles southeast to the Mushroom City Bowling Alley, where they will find their next clue."_

"Let's roll." Miles said, as he and Blaise jumped into a car and drove off, followed quickly by James, Fox, Bowser and Bowser Jr.

**Flight 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Arrival (Mushroom City) / 6:55 PM**

The plane landed at the airport. The three teams inside rushed off the plane and out of the airport, where their clue awaited.

"Drive by marked car to Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley."

"Let's go!" Peppy said.

"Come on, Pikachu!"

"Let's roll, Creamie."

**Flight 4 (Jet Shrooms)- Arrival (Mushroom City) / 7:00 PM**

Rose, Abe, the Wario Brothers and the Piantas ran outside and grabbed their clue.

"Drive by marked car..." Rose read.

"...to Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley." Frankie finished.

**Miles & Blaise / Bowser & Bowser Jr / James & Fox (Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley)**

The three teams drove up to the bowling alley, jumped out of their cars and grabbed their clues.

"Detour... Art or Kart."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two events that are extremely important in Mushroom City: Art or Kart. In Art, teams must drive themselves to Mushroom City Art Gallery and search among the four-story building's 316 paintings for a painting of the famous Mario Brothers. Once they have found the painting, they will find their next clue in a box below the painting._

_In Kart, teams must drive themselves to Circuit City, Mushroom City's section of city devoted entirely to Mushroom Kart racing. Both team members must each then get into a one-person go-cart and perform three laps around a designated track through Mushroom City. Once teams successfully perform the 3 laps, they will receive their next clue." _Kylie narrated.

"Let's do Art, bro." Miles said. "I'm not good with Mushroom Karts."

"A chance to run people off the road with Mushroom Karts? Sweet!!" Bowser smirked.

"Oh yeah!!" Jr said.

"Let's do Kart. If we can pilot an Arwing, I think we can drive a go-cart." James bragged.

"I hope so." Fox said.

**Flight 2 (Pianta Airlines)- Arrival (Mushroom City) / 7:20 PM**

The Star Warriors and the Mario brothers ran out of the airport and opened the clue box.

"Uh oh... Last two clues." Mario said.

"Just our luck." MetaKnight said.

"Drive yourselves by marked car to Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley."

**Cream & Zinnia / Peppy & Slippy / Ash & Pikachu (Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley)**

The three teams rushed up to the bowling alley and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Art or Kart."

"Let's do Art, Zin." Cream said.

"I say we do Kart." Peppy said. "These Mushroom Karts can't be any harder to drive than an Arwing is to fly."

"What do you wanna do, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Let's do Art." Pikachu said.

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers (Mushroom City Art Gallery)**

The two brothers rushed into the museum and looked around.

"316 paintings? Maybe this is gonna be harder than we thought." Blaise said.

"We can do this. You take this floor, I'll take the second. When you're done, meet me on the third floor and we'll cover it there." Miles said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / James & Fox (Circuit City)**

The two teams drove into Circuit City, where they were greeted by a green-shelled turtle-like creature, known as a Koopa Troopa.

(A/N: Yes, I am sure a lot of people reading this have played the Super Mario games, and they know what a Koopa Troopa is, but I still feel that description enhances a story and makes it so that anyone, even people who haven't played these video games, can picture what's happening.)

"Are you ready?" The Koopa Troopa asked. Everyone nodded. The Koopa then led them to a group of small red go-carts. Painted on them were spotted mushrooms of various colors. The teams climbed into the go-carts and drove off.

**Ash & Pikachu / Cream & Zinnia / Miles & Blaise (Mushroom City Art Gallery)**

The best friends and the Pokemon team rushed into the art gallery. Ash and Pikachu ran up to the second floor, while Cream and Zinnia began to search the bottom floor.

Meanwhile, Miles was walking through the halls of the second floor, looking for the painting.

"I was right..." He mumbled. "This is harder than we thought."

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Circuit City)**

Peppy and Slippy drove into Circuit City as the Koopas and the McClouds rushed out on their go-carts. The StarFox members quickly jumped into two of the available go-carts and drove off.

**Rose & Abe / Wario & Waluigi / Frankie & Francesca (Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley)**

"Detour... Art or Kart."

"Let's do Art." Rose said. "It sounds easier."

"You up for some Mushroom Kart racing, bro?" Wario asked.

"And get a chance to run people off the road? Oh yeah!" Waluigi smirked.

"Let's do Art, Frankie." Francesca said.

"Okay, baby doll." Frankie said.

**James & Fox / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Peppy & Slippy (Mushroom City- Streets)**

"Come on, son! Keep up!" James shouted, skidding around a corner. Fox followed and skidded around the corner as well. Bowser and Jr were only a few feet behind them. Jr screamed as he turned the corner and his kart flipped over.

"Papa, I think I broke my hand!" He exclaimed.

"Jr!!!" Bowser exclaimed, as he skidded his kart to a stop and ran over to help his son. Peppy and Slippy then blew past them.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Peppy shouted.

"I know!" Slippy agreed.

**Rose & Abe / Frankie & Francesca (Mushroom City Art Gallery)**

The two teams ran into the art gallery. Rose and Abe ran upstairs, while Frankie and Francesca chose to search downstairs.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Circuit City)**

The two brothers ran in, jumped into their go-carts and drove off.

**Miles & Blaise / Ash & Pikachu / Cream & Zinnia (Mushroom City Art Gallery)**

Miles and Blaise met at the top of stairs on the second floor and ran upstairs to the third floor. As soon as they reached the top, they noticed a painting of the Mario Brothers.

"Got it!" Miles said. He and Blaise ran over to the paiting and grabbed their clue.

"Drive to the POW Block Hotel and sign up for one of three Wiggler Buses to Mushroom City Square in the morning." Blaise read.

"_Upon completing the Detour, teams must drive themselves 3 3/4 miles to the POW Block Hotel. This cube-shaped hotel is known for both its POW Block design and its ability to withstand magnitude 10 earthquakes. In the hotel lobby is a sign up sheet for three buses to their next destination: Mushroom City Square, in two groups of five and a group of one: 7:30 AM, 7:45 AM and 8:00 AM."_ Kylie narrated.

"Caution: Blind U-Turn Ahead." Blaise continued.

"_This is the first of three U-Turns in the race. A U-turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, forcing them to backtrack and complete the other side Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race. However, with a Blind U-Turn, teams do not have to put their picture in the corner, so it is completely anonymous."_ Kylie narrated.

"Let's go." Miles said.

**Mario & Luigi / Kirby & MetaKnight (Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley)**

The two teams ran over to the bowling alley and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Art or Kart."

"Let's do Kart." Mario said.

"How does Kart sound, Kirby?" MetaKnight asked. Kirby however, was chewing on a fire hydrant.

"Mmm... Apples..." He said. MetaKnight whacked him with his sword, allowing him to focus.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Detour..." MetaKnight said, annoyed. "Art or Kart."

"Kart sounds fun." Kirby said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Mushroom City- Streets)**

The brothers cruised by Bowser and Jr. Bowser was shuffling through his pack, and Jr was clutching his arm.

"Ah ha ha! It looks like they're done!" Wario smirked.

**James & Fox / Slippy & Peppy (Mushroom City- Streets)**

The two teams skidded around a corner and past Circuit City.

**(Laps Completed- 1)**

"Two more! Let's do this!" Suddenly, Peppy lost control and skidded into a wall. The engine began sputtering before stalling out.

"Slippy, we've got an issue!" James and Fox looked back. Fox slowed down for a second, and shouted:

"Sorry, guys, but we've gotta keep going!"

"It's okay!" Peppy said. "We're rivals in this race anyway! Keep going!" Fox and James then raced off.

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers (POW Block Hotel)**

The brothers pulled up to the hotel, jumped out of the car and ran over to a clue box in front of the hotel. Attached to it was a square yellow sign. On the top of the sign, in black letters, it read "U-Turn". Stamped in the corner of the word "U-Turn" in red letters, it read "Blind". The brothers turned to the camera.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Miles said. The Yoshis then walked into the hotel. On the front desk in the main lobby was a piece of paper. On the paper were eleven lines, grouped into three groups. Five lines were labeled "7:30", five were labeled "7:45" and the last line was labeled "8:00". The Yoshis signed their names on the first line labeled "7:30".

"Good... First one on the first group." Blaise said.

**Kirby & MetaKnight / Mario & Luigi (Circuit City)**

The two teams drove into the parking lot, jumped out of the cars, got in the waiting go-carts, and drove off.

"Wheeee!!!" Kirby exclaimed, zooming out of Circuit City.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Mushroom City- Streets)**

"Oh man... We gotta get through this challenge and find the pit stop!" Peppy said.

"It doesn't matter. We lost in Leg Two before... We're fated to lose here too!" Slippy said.

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't cheat!" Peppy said.

"Well, EXCUSE ME for trying to help us!!" Slippy shouted.

"_Under normal circumstances, should a car break down, under no fault of the team, they may request a replacement. However, as this is a Detour option, Peppy & Slippy must return to Circuit City, get a new kart, and restart the Detour."_ Kylie narrated.

Peppy climbed on the back of Slippy's kart and the two drove off.

**Cream & Zinnia / Frankie & Francesca / Ash & Pikachu / Rose & Abe (Mushroom City Art Gallery)**

"Frankie, I found it!" Francesca called out. Frankie ran over to here and grabbed the clue. Being on the same floor, Cream and Zinnia overheard her, and they grabbed their clue as well.

"Drive to the POW Block Hotel and sign up for one of three Wiggler Buses to Mushroom City Square in the morning. Caution: Blind U-Turn Ahead." They read. They then rushed outside and jumped into their cars.

"Anything?" Rose asked.

"No. You?" Abe responded.

"Nothing." Rose replied.

"Pikachu! Did you find it?" Ash shouted up to the second floor.

"No, I didn't!" Pikachu called back.

**Kirby & MetaKnight / Mario & Luigi / Bowser & Bowser Jr (Mushroom City- Streets)**

Kirby, MetaKnight, Mario and Luigi cruised by Bowser and Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr was climbing onto the back of his dad's kart. Bowser had reached into his pack and made a make-shift bandage for Jr's arm out of a shirt, just enough to hold his arm in place.

"Come on, bro!" Mario exclaimed. "Move faster!"

**Peppy & Slippy / James & Fox (Mushroom City- Streets)**

"Yes!!" James exclaimed as he and Fox sped past Circuit City, where Peppy was climbing into a new kart.

**(James & Fox: Laps Completed - 2)**

"Come on, Slippy! Let's roll!" Peppy said.

"Don't wipe out this time." Slippy said.

**Cream & Zinnia / Frankie & Francesca (POW Block Hotel)**

The two teams rushed over to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn." Cream said.

"We choose not to U-Turn." Frankie said. The two teams ran into the hotel and signed their names on the "7:30 AM" line.

**Ash & Pikachu (Mushroom City Art Gallery)**

"Anything, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Nope!" Pikachu replied.

**Kirby & MetaKnight / Mario & Luigi / Bowser & Bowser Jr (Mushroom City- Streets)**

The three teams raced down the streets of Mushroom City, one right after the other, Bowser Jr still riding on the back of his dad's kart.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kirby exclaimed as they rounded a corner and passed Circuit City.

**(Laps Completed- 1)**

"Oh yeah!!" Luigi cheered.

"Way to go, Papa!" Jr said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Mushroom City- Streets)**

The two brothers laughed as they cruised past Circuit City.

**(Laps Completed- 1)**

"Ah ha ha! Two to go!" Wario laughed.

**Rose & Abe (Mushroom City Art Gallery)**

"Did you find anything, dear?" Rose asked.

"No, let's try the next floor." Abe said.

"Okay." Rose said.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Mushroom City- Streets)**

"Hurry, Slip!!" Peppy exclaimed.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Circuit City)**

The two foxes skidded into Circuit City, having completed the final lap. The Koopa Troopa smiled and handed them their clue.

"Drive to the POW Block Hotel and sign up for one of three Wiggler Buses to Mushroom City Square in the morning. Caution: Blind U-Turn Ahead." James read.

**Rose & Abe / Ash & Pikchu (Mushroom City Art Gallery)**

Rose and Abe ran upstairs where Ash and Pikachu were already walking around looking at the paintings. They all gasped as the same painting caught their eyes.

"There it is!!" They rushed over and grabbed their clue.

"Drive to the POW Block Hotel and sign up for one of three Wiggler Buses to Mushroom City Square in the morning. Caution: Blind U-Turn Ahead."

**Mario & Luigi / Kirby & MetaKnight / Bowser & Bowser Jr (Mushroom City- Streets)**

"Yeee-hooo!!" Mario exclaimed, as the three teams raced past Slippy and Peppy.

"Oh yeah!! Kick a--!" Kirby exclaimed. MetaKnight threw his sword at Kirby, which smacked him in the back of the head, before spinning and landing back in MetaKnight's hand.

"Language!!" MetaKnight yelled.

"Skid around the corner, Papa!" Jr exclaimed.

"Didn't you learn your lesson when you tried that?" Bowser asked.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (POW Block Hotel)**

The McClouds drove into the hotel and parked in the lot. They ran onto the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn." James said.

"Sure there are plenty of threats in this race, but it's too early to use the U-Turn." James said (During-Leg Words).

The two rushed into the hotel and signed their names on the "7:30 AM" line.

**Wario & Waluigi / Peppy & Slippy (Mushroom City- Streets)**

Wario and Waluigi laughed as the raced by Peppy and Slippy.

"Ah ha ha! Suckahs!!!" Wario laughed.

"Hurry, Peppy! We have to move it!" Slippy exclaimed.

**Ash & Pikachu / Rose & Abe (POW Block Hotel)**

The two teams pulled into the hotel and rushed up onto the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to use the U-Turn." Ash said.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Rose said. The two teams then rushed inside. Ash and Pikachu signed up for the "7:30 AM" bus, while Rose and Abe signed up for the "7:45 AM" bus.

**Mario & Luigi / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Kirby & MetaKnight (Mushroom City- Streets)**

The three teams raced around a corner.

"Got it!!" Mario exclaimed, as the three raced into Circuit City. The waiting Koopa Troopa handed them their clue.

"Drive to the POW Block Hotel and sign up for one of three Wiggler Buses to Mushroom City Square in the morning. Caution: Blind U-Turn Ahead."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Mushroom City- Streets)**

"Ha ha! Yes!!" Wario smirked as he and Waluigi slid past Circuit City.

**(Laps Completed- 2)**

"One more to go!" Wario said.

**Mario & Luigi / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Kirby & MetaKnight (POW Block Hotel)**

The three teams pulled into the hotel parking lot. Bowser and Jr jumped out of their car and ran over to the U-Turn mat at full speed.

"We choose to U-Turn Peppy and Slippy." Bowser said.

"Okay, yeah the U-Turn was kinda unnecessary, but I decided I'd do something nice for once." Bowser said (After-Leg Interview). "Peppy's getting old, and I'm sure this race is tough for him, so I'll put him out of his misery..." Bowser sat there thinking for a moment. "... I-In a good way!!" He exclaimed nervously.

The three teams ran inside and signed their names on the lines labeled "7:45 AM".

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Mushroom City- Streets)**

"Almost there!" Peppy said.

**(Laps Completed- 2)**

"Just one more!" Slippy said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Circuit City)**

The Wario Brothers skidded into Circuit City and grabbed their clue.

"Drive to the POW Block Hotel and sign up for one of three Wiggler Buses to Mushroom City Square in the morning. Caution: Blind U-Turn Ahead."

**(POW Block Hotel)**

The two brothers rushed past the U-Turn mat, catching a glimpse of Peppy & Slippy's picture. They ran inside and signed their names on the last "7:45 AM" line.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Circuit City)**

"Drive to the POW Block Hotel and sign up for one of three Wiggler Buses to Mushroom City Square in the morning. Caution: Blind U-Turn Ahead." Peppy read.

"Let's go!!"

**(POW Block Hotel)**

The two friends rushed up to the U-Turn mat and gasped.

"Are you kidding me?!?" Peppy exclaimed

"Man, this just isn't our day!!" Slippy said.

"Let's go do Art." Peppy said.

**(Mushroom City Art Gallery)**

"You check upstairs, I'll check down here." Peppy said.

"Okay." Slippy said.

---

"Peppy, I found it!!" Slippy shouted. Peppy ran upstairs to the painting.

"Okay, back to the POW Block." Peppy said.

**(POW Block Hotel)**

The two StarFox members ran into the hotel and signed their names on the line labeled "8:00 AM".

"Great... Last bus out, and we're the only ones on it." Peppy said.

**Wiggler Bus 1 (POW Block Hotel)- 7:30 AM**

The five teams rushed out of the hotel and boarded the bus. As soon as everyone was on board, the bus drove off, bound for Mushroom City Square.

"_This is the first bus leaving the POW Block Hotel for Mushroom City Square, carrying twin brothers Miles & Blaise, best friends Cream & Zinnia, married Piantas Frankie & Francesca, father-and-son James & Fox, and trainer-and-Pokemon team Ash & Pikachu."_ Kylie narrated.

**Wiggler Bus 1 (Mushroom City Square)- 7:40 AM**

The bus pulled up to the square and the five teams rushed into the square. In the center of the square was a beautiful fountain, and surrounding the fountain were eleven tables, each marked with a different team's picture. On each table were two envelopes, each marked with a racer's name. In front of everyone was the clue box. The teams grabbed the clue and ripped them open.

"Roadblock... Who knows their teammate well?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must proceed to his/her team's marked table and find the envelope with his/her name on it. Inside the envelope is a 10-question test about their partner, written by their partner before the race began. Once they correctly answer all 10 questions, they will receive their next clue." _Kylie narrated.

"I'll do this one." Blaise said.

"I've got this, Pikachu." Ash said.

"I'll know you, Creamy." Zinnia said. "I got it."

"You up for dis, butter-biscuit?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah." Francesca said.

"This is all mine, Dad." Fox said.

"Good luck." James said.

**Wiggler Bus 2 (POW Block Hotel)- 7:45 AM**

"_This is the second bus leaving the POW Block Hotel for Mushroom City Square, carrying brothers Mario & Luigi, father-and-son Bowser & Bowser Jr, brothers Wario & Waluigi, married couple Rose & Abe and friends Kirby & MetaKnight." _Kylie narrated.

**Blaise / Ash / Zinnia / Francesca / Fox (Mushroom City Square)**

"Question 1: Who is my favorite actor?" Blaise read. "Oh, that's easy... Zip Toad." He wrote his answer on the paper.

"What is my favorite color?" Ash read. "Yellow. Duh."

"What was my nickname in third grade?" Zinnia read. She scribbled her answer down on the paper.

"Where was I born?" Francesca read. "Isle Delfino."

"What's my favorite movie?" Fox read. "Oh, that's an easy one, Dad... Sleepless on Sauria."

**Wiggler Bus 2 (Mushroom City Square)- 7:55 AM**

The bus pulled up to the square and the teams jumped out and grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock... Who knows their partner well?"

"I'll do this one." Luigi said.

"I am ALL OVER THIS!! YEAH!!!" Kirby shouted before rushing into the square.

"I'll take this one, Papa." Jr said.

"I've got this, dear." Rose said.

"I am all over this, bro." Waluigi said.

**Blaise / Ash / Zinnia / Francesca / Fox / Luigi / Kirby / Bowser Jr / Rose / Waluigi (Mushroom City Square)**

The five leading racers worked on their questions as the next five sat down at their tables.

"Question 3: What is my favorite movie?" Blaise read. "Easy... On Golden Toad 3."

"What is my favorite food?" Ash read. "Oh that's easy. Brock's Lazy-Boy-No-Chew-Stew."

"What is my mother's name?" Zinnia read. She wrote her answer down and moved on to the next question.

"Question 3: Who is my favorite baseball player?" Francesca read. "Oh! That's uh... Jon Papelkoopa of the Rogueport Blue Shoes."

"Who is my favorite singer?" Fox read. He scribbled his answer on the paper and moved on.

"Question 1: What is my favorite color?" Luigi read. "Red!"

"Who is my favorite actress?" Bowser Jr read. "Angelina Koopie."

"What is my mother's maiden name?" Rose read. She smiled and wrote down her answer.

"What is my least favorite food?" Waluigi read. "Yes! I know this! Grapefruit!!"

Kirby, however, stared at the paper for a few minutes before exclaiming: "Slim Jim!!", then eating the pen.

**Wiggler Bus 3 (POW Block Hotel)- 8:00 AM**

"_This is the third and final bus leaving the POW Block Hotel, carrying only friends Peppy & Slippy."_

**Blaise / Ash / Zinnia / Francesca / Fox / Luigi / Kirby / Bowser Jr / Rose / Waluigi (Mushroom City Square)**

"Question 7: What is my favorite restaurant?" Blaise read. "The Hungry Hylian."

"Question 6: What is my favorite movie?" Ash read. "From Caterpie to Butterfree."

"Question 7: What is my least favorite color?" Zinnia read. "Black."

"Question 7: Where was I born?" Fox read. "Corneria City."

"Question 4: What is my favorite food?" Luigi read. "Pasta!"

"Question 4: Who was my childhood sweetheart?" Bowser Jr read. "Oh, what was her name...? Um... Oh yeah! Vanessa Koopson."

"Question 3: What was my first car?" Rose read. "I think it was a Bombchu Brawler 750."

"Question 4: What is my favorite food?" Waluigi read. "Garlic!"

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Mushroom City Square)**

"Roadblock... Who knows their partner well?"

"I'll do this one." Peppy said.

**Mushroom City Square-- 8:18 AM**

"Question 10... Finally... Who was my first girlfriend?" Blaise read. "Sam Yoshison." He handed his paper to the mushroom person watching the table, who reviewed the answers and handed him the clue. At the same time, Zinnia and Fox finished their tests as well.

"That's correct." The mushroom person said, handing a clue to Zinnia.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." The mushroom person said, handing the test back to Fox. Miles, Blaise, Cream and Zinnia ripped open their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Tower. Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

"_Once teams complete the Roadblock, they may proceed to this place: Mushroom Tower. This 27-story tower, which overlooks all of Mushroom City's business district, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated." _Kylie narrated.

**Team ? (Mushroom Tower)**

A lone car drove up to the bottom of a hill on the north side of Mushroom City. The racers jumped out and rushed up a dirt path, to a tall, mushroom-shaped tower. Standing in front of it were Kylie and a mushroom person in a white mushroom cap with a blue vest and white shorts. The racers rushed up to the tower and jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." The mushroom person said.

"Thank you, Toad."

"Miles and Blaise... You're team number one." Kylie said.

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers- 1st Place / 8:46 AM**

"I have more good news." Kylie said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a seven-day, six-night trip to Lavalava Island. As part of your stay, you will take a hike up Mt Lavalava, go on a guided tour through the Jade Jungle and watch the annual Yoshi 500 race at the Yo'ster Isle Race Track."

"Sweet!!"

"Oh yeah!"

**(Mushroom City Square)**

"Question 7..." Rose read. She scanned the question and wrote down her answer, as did Bowser Jr, Luigi and Waluigi. Meanwhile, Ash and Fox had just finished their last questions. They presented their answers to the mushroom people at their tables.

"That's correct." Both mushroom people said.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Tower. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Mushroom Tower)**

A mushroom-shaped car drove up to the hill near Mushroom Tower. The team inside jumped out and ran up the hill to the tower, where Kylie and Toad waited.

"Welcome to Mushroom City..." Toad said.

"Cream and Zinnia." Kylie said. "You're team number two."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 2nd Place / 8:59 AM**

"Wow... That's really good." Cream said.

"Not as good as first." Zinnia said.

**(Mushroom City Square)**

"Question 7..." Francesca said, as she wrote down her answer.

"Done!" Peppy said, handing his test to the mushroom person.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect."

"Question 5..." Kirby said, writing down his answer.

"Done!!" Rose exclaimed. She wrote down her final answer, followed by Bowser Jr, Luigi and Waluigi. All four handed their tests to the Mushroom people and got their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Tower. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Mushroom Tower)**

Another car pulled up to the hill and a team rushed up to the tower.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"James and Fox." Kylie said. "You're team number three."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 3rd Place / 9:26 AM**

"Third? Oops. I think we slipped up a little." James said.

"Just a bit." Fox laughed

**Team ? (Mushroom Tower)**

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"Ash and Pikachu." Kylie said. "You're team number four."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 4th Place / 9:35 AM**

"That's better than Leg One." Ash said.

"But still not first." Pikachu said.

**(Mushroom City Square)**

"Done!" Kirby said. He, Francesca and Peppy handed their tests to the mushroom people.

"That's correct." He said, handing them their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Tower. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Mushroom Tower)**

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"Mario and Luigi... Wario and Waluigi... You're team numbers five and six."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 5th Place / 9:55 AM**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 6th Place / 9:55 AM**

"Wow, that's a lot better than last leg." Mario said.

"No kidding." Luigi said.

"Sixth place here... Next stop: FIRST!!!" Wario shouted.

**Peppy & Slippy / Kirby & MetaKnight (Mushroom City- Streets)**

The two teams drove past a sign that read:

107 South

Luigi Circuit 5.5 miles

Peach Beach 21.7 miles

"I don't think this is the right way, Kirby." MetaKnight said.

"Yeah, you might be right." Kirby said, turning around. Peppy and Slippy kept driving.

"They must've thought they were going the wrong way." Peppy said.

"They might be right." Slippy said.

"Well, one of us will be right and one of us will be wrong." Peppy said.

**Team ? (Mushroom Tower)**

Two cars pulled up to the hill below Mushroom Tower. The two teams climbed out and began racing up the hill. The first team smirked as they reached the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"Two footraces in a row. Sweet!"

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." Kylie said. "You're team number seven."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 7th Place / 10:08 AM**

"We may have won that footrace, Jr, but we fell back in our placement." Bowser said. "We can either do better next leg or... I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!"

---

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"Rose and Abe..." Kylie said. "You're team number eight."

**Rose & Abe: Married- 8th Place / 10:10 AM**

"That's a little better than before." Rose said.

"We made it through two legs... Phew..." Abe sighed.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (Mushroom City- Highway 107)**

"This can't be right either." MetaKnight said, as they passed another sign that read:

107 North

Mushroom Bridge 7 miles

Mario Circuit 14.5 miles

"Nope..." Kirby said, turning around.

**Team ? (Mushroom Tower)**

Kylie and Toad watched as another team pulled up to the hill and ran up to the mat near the tower.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"Cutting it close again." Kylie said. "Frankie and Francesca... You're team number nine."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 9th Place / 10:37 AM**

"Ninth is better than eleventh." Francesca said.

"Dat's true." Frankie commented.

**Team ? (Mushroom Tower)**

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight." Kylie said. "You're team number ten."

**Kirby & MetaKnight- 10th Place / 10:49 AM**

"Now THAT is cutting it close." MetaKnight said, pulling his cape over himself and walking away.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Mushroom Tower)**

The friends pulled their car up to the bottom of the hill. Peppy walked up the hill, exhausted from the race, with Slippy walking with him. The two reached the top of the hill and Peppy used his last bit of strength to rush to the tower.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"Peppy and Slippy." Kylie said. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- Last Place / 12:05 PM**

CJ then walked out of the tower and stood next to Kylie.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." He said.

"I was hoping to make it a little further this time, but like our previous race, it just wasn't meant to happen." Peppy said (After-Leg Interview).

"I'm upset that we got knocked out in leg two again." Slippy said (After-Leg Interview). "And I didn't even cheat this time around."

(The camera zooms away from Mushroom Tower, as Slippy and Peppy shake hands with James and Fox before walking down the hill and getting into a waiting taxi.)

"And now, Leg Two's special guest... Commander-in-chief of the Cornerian Defense Fleet... General Pepper!"

"_Hello, everyone!"_ General Pepper said. _"It's sad to see Peppy and Slippy heading home. I was hoping to see my old friend make it all the way. Of course, I am very proud of Fox and his father. Those two are two of my best pilots and I sincerely hope they'll make it farther than anyone else. Now, Leg Three takes place in an ancient world... One where one racer may find himself at home..."_

* * *

Leg 2 Trivia:

-Like I mentioned in Leg One of TAR IV, The POW Block Hotel is a locale featured in j-cag's "The Amazing Race Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door Edition II", as is Circuit City.

-Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley (where teams found the Detour clue) was the pit stop for the Mushroom City leg of "The Amazing Race Nintendo Edition II".

-The "Kart" option of the Detour was inspired by the "MarioKart: Double Dash" Mushroom City course.

-The distance from Circuit City to the POW Block Hotel, and from the Mushroom City Art Gallery to the POW Block Hotel is 3 3/4 miles both ways, which is why only one distance was stated after the detour, instead of one from each option.

-Miles's favorite movie "On Golden Toad 3" is a movie starring Zip Toad, mentioned in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (if it isn't... there is a movie with "On Golden Toad" in the name mentioned by Zip.) I figured it would make sense to have Zip Toad be the favorite actor of Miles, since the story he and Blaise are from (written by j-cag) is "The Amazing Race: Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door Edition"

-All you PokeManiacs should recognize Lazy-Boy-No-Chew-Stew as the meal Brock was preparing at the beginning of Pokemon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back.

-Also, some of the answers in the Roadblock were obvious jokes to real life people, movies or other things. In case you didn't notice them, here they are:

--John Papelkoopa of the Rogueport Blue Shoes : Jonathan Papelbon / Boston Red Sox (I am a Red Sox fan, in case no one could tell from the finish line of The Amazing Race II: Paper Mario Edition being Fenway Park).  
--Angelina Koopie : Angelina Jolie  
--Sleepless on Sauria : Sleepless in Seattle

-As for some of the others... Miles's favorite restaurant, The Hungry Hylian, is a restaurant in Rogueport, run by our very own host, CJ. It will also be featured in The Amazing Race VI: Paper Mario Edition II as a clue location.

* * *

"_Next week on The Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams head to an ancient world filled with ancient creatures, and it becomes a shock to many..."_

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"I didn't know those things existed!!"

"_And one racer has a surprising run-in with an old friend..."_

"It's good to see you."

"You too. I've missed you."

"Yeah. Me too."

"_Don't miss Leg Three of The Amazing Race: All-Stars! Coming next week."_


	4. Fire, bro Get it? Fire Bro

_Loading the save file for "The Amazing Race V: All-Star Edition"... Save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Three: "Ha ha! Fire, bro. Get it? 'Fire Bro'?"**

"_Previously on The Amazing Race..."_

"_The eleven remaining teams left Hyrule Castle Town for Mushroom City..."_

"Take a taxi to Castle Town International Airport and get on a flight for Mushroom City. You have 298 coins for this leg of the race." Zinnia read.

"Yes!! We're going back to Mushroom City!!"

"It's exciting to hear that we're going to Mushroom City." Cream said (During-Leg Words). "We were there on our first race, so we kinda know the area."

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between racing karts..."_

Peppy and Slippy drove into Circuit City as the Koopas and the McClouds rushed out on their go-carts. The StarFox members quickly jumped into two of the available go-carts and drove off.

"_Or searching an art museum for a painting of the Mario Brothers..."_

"Frankie, I found it!" Francesca called out. Frankie ran over to here and grabbed the clue. Being on the same floor, Cream and Zinnia overheard her, and they grabbed their clue as well.

"Drive to the POW Block Hotel and sign up for one of three Wiggler Buses to Mushroom City Square in the morning. Caution: Blind U-Turn Ahead." They read. They then rushed outside and jumped into their cars.

"Anything?" Rose asked.

"No. You?" Abe responded.

"Nothing." Rose replied.

"Pikachu! Did you find it?" Ash shouted up to the second floor.

"No, I didn't!" Pikachu called back.

"_At the Roadblock, racers found themselves testing their knowledge of their partners..."_

"Question 1: Who is my favorite actor?" Blaise read. "Oh, that's easy... Zip Toad." He wrote his answer on the paper.

"What is my favorite color?" Ash read. "Yellow. Duh."

"What was my nickname in third grade?" Zinnia read. She scribbled her answer down on the paper.

"Where was I born?" Francesca read. "Isle Delfino."

"What's my favorite movie?" Fox read. "Oh, that's an easy one, Dad... Sleepless on Sauria."

"_This leg also held a new twist on an old event: a Blind U-Turn, which father-and-son Bowser & Bowser Jr used on friends Peppy and Slippy."_

The three teams pulled into the hotel parking lot. Bowser and Jr jumped out of their car and ran over to the U-Turn mat at full speed.

"We choose to U-Turn Peppy and Slippy." Bowser said.

---

The two friends rushed up to the U-Turn mat and gasped.

"Are you kidding me?!?" Peppy exclaimed

"Man, this just isn't our day!!" Slippy said.

"Let's go do Art." Peppy said.

"_Twin Brothers Miles & Blaise were able to find their way to the front of the pack, and score an amazing prize..."_

"Miles and Blaise... You're team number one." Kylie said.

"I have more good news." Kylie said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a seven-day, six-night trip to Lavalava Island. As part of your stay, you will take a hike up Mt Lavalava, go on a guided tour through the Jade Jungle and watch the annual Yoshi race at the Yo'ster Isle Race Track."

"_While the U-Turn and other trouble along the leg caused Peppy and Slippy to fall into last and get eliminated..."_

"Peppy and Slippy." Kylie said. "You're the last team to arrive."

CJ then walked out of the tower and stood next to Kylie.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." He said.

"_Ten teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Miles & Blaise "drive" into first ; Peppy & Slippy "crash and burn"

(The camera races through Mushroom City, up the hill on the north side of the city and over to the tower, where CJ stands in a gray t-shirt, jeans and a black jacket. A light drizzle in falling in the area.)

"This is Mushroom City. And on the northern edge of this bustling Mushroom Kingdom metropolis is this place, Mushroom Tower. This 27-story tower, which overlooks all of Mushroom City's business district, was the second pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and migle with the other teams. The ten teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Miles & Blaise hold onto their lead? What about Rose & Abe, who've been near the bottom of the pack since the race began? Can they catch up to the leading teams? Miles & Blaise, who were the first to arrive at 8:46 AM, will depart twelve hours later, at 8:46 PM."

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers- 1st to depart / 8:46 PM**

(The two Yoshis stand on the mat, waiting to open their clue. Both are wearing shirts with the "Amazing Race" logo on them, and black hats with white lettering that reads "HCIS")

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race."

"_From Mushroom City, teams must take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on one of three charter flights to fly 174 miles to Toad Town. They must then use a WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to transport themselves to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. Once there, they will find their next clue in front of the EarthWalker Temple." _CJ narrated.

"Let's roll!"

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 2nd to depart / 8:59 PM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race." Cream read.

"Ready to dominate, Cream?" Zinnia asked.

"As long as you don't cheat." Cream said.

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers (Mushroom City Airport)**

The two Yoshi brothers ran into the airport and over to the help desk, where a piece of paper waited. It had ten lines on it. The first three were labeled "10:00 PM", the middle four were labeled "10:45 PM", and the last three were labeled "11:30 PM". The Yoshis signed their names next to the first line labeled "10:00 PM".

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers- 1st on CHARTER 1**

"Awesome, bro!" Miles said, high-fiving Blaise. "First ones out!"

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Mushroom City Airport)**

The two best friends ran into the airport, over to the help desk and signed their names on the second line labeled "10:00 PM".

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 2nd on CHARTER 1**

"That's a good start." Cream said

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 3rd to depart / 9:26 PM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race." James read.

"We're going to Sauria?" Fox asked. "Sweet!"

"I was excited knowing we were going to Sauria. I hadn't been there since the Lylat System was invaded by the Aparoids." Fox said. "I knew it'd be nice to see the planet again, especially since the planet had been freed of the Aparoid invasion."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 4th to depart / 9:35 PM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race." Ash read.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Mushroom City Airport)**

The McClouds raced into the airport, over to the help desk, and signed their names on the last line labeled "10:00 PM".

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 3rd on CHARTER 1**

"First flight out." Fox said. "Good."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 5th to depart / 9:55 PM**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 6th to depart / 9:55 PM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Mushroom City Airport)**

Ash and Pikachu ran into the airport and scribbled their names on the first line labeled "10:45 PM".

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 1st on CHARTER 2**

"Well, I guess it's better than last." Ash said.

**CHARTER 1- Departure (Mushroom City) / 10:00 PM**

"_This is the first charter plane leaving Mushroom City for Toad Town, carrying brothers Miles & Blaise, best friends Cream & Zinnia and father-and-son James & Fox."_ CJ said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 7th to depart / 10:08 PM**

(Bowser and Jr stand on the mat, both garbed in green t-shirts that read "Koopa Killers". Jr's hand is in a brace.)

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

"It was exciting to hear that we were going to Sauria, or even the Lylat System for that matter." Bowser said (After-Leg Interview). "We had never been to the Lylat System, or even off of Nintendo Planet. I mean, I pay extra for the Cornerian Cable Network, but seeing the Lylat System on TV and actually visiting it are two completely different things."

"During the last leg, I wiped out in the Detour and I was worried that I broke my hand. When we got to the pit stop, I was checked out and we found out that I sprained my wrist." Jr said (Before-leg words).

"Ready to do this, son?" Bowser asked.

"You know it, Papa!" Jr cheered.

**Mario & Luigi / Wario & Waluigi (Mushroom City Airport)**

The two pairs of brothers ran into the airport and scribbled their names on the second two lines labeled "10:45 PM".

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 2nd on CHARTER 2**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 3rd on CHARTER 2**

"Well... I guess we could've done better, but we could've done worse too." Mario said.

"Dangit!! I wanna be first!!" Wario shouted.

**Rose & Abe: Married- 8th to depart / 10:15 PM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race." Abe said.

"Wow... Somewhere exotic." Rose said, smiling.

"I've always wanted to get out of Hyrule, but I never expected to leave the planet and go to the Lylat System." Rose said (After-Leg Interview). "It was exciting opening that clue."

"I can't believe we're seeing the Lylat System." Abe said (During-Leg Words). "I was excited just to leave Hyrule and explore the world, but wait 'till the boys see their old man on another planet!"

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Mushroom City Airport)**

The two Koopas raced into the airport and over to the help desk.

"Dang! Last ones on the second plane!" Bowser exclaimed.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 4th on CHARTER 2**

"Don't worry, Papa, we'll still win this." Jr said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 9th to depart / 10:37 PM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race."

**CHARTER 2- Departure (Mushroom City) / 10:45 PM**

"_This is the second charter flight leaving Mushroom City for Toad Town, carrying trainer/pokemon Ash & Pikachu, brothers Mario & Luigi and Wario & Waluigi, and father/son Bowser & Bowser Jr." _CJ narrated.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends- Last to depart / 10:49 PM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race."

**CHARTER 3- Departure (Mushroom City) / 11:30 PM**

"_This is the final charter flight leaving Mushroom City for Toad Town, carrying married couples Rose & Abe and Frankie & Francesca, and friends Kirby & MetaKnight."_ CJ narrated.

**CHARTER 1- Arrival (Toad Town) / 5:45 AM**

A small plane flew toward a small town in the northern side of the Mushroom Kingdom. The three leading teams rushed outside and up the streets of the town until they came to a large white castle with red roofing. They opened the door, ran inside, up a flight of stairs, down a hallway and into the throne room.

"Look! There it is!" Fox shouted, pointing to a glowing yellow dome on the floor. The three teams ran over, stepped on the dome, and were surrounded by a golden light.

When the light vanished, the teams found themselves on top of a stone platform in the southwest corner of an ancient city surrounded by tall green hills. On both the east and west sides of the city were two small temples and in the center was a larger temple. Circling the area of land where the larger temple stood was a small river. The teams ran across a bridge over the river and over to the larger temple, where a clue box waited.

"Detour... Fire or Ice."

"_A Detour is choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks related to common elements on Sauria: Fire or Ice. In Fire, teams must take one of these provided Landmaster Tanks..."_ The camera showed ten large white tanks with large cannons and blue track guards. _"And drive themselves 37.5 miles northeast to Dragon Rock. Once there, they will be given magic staffs and maps which they must use to destroy four shield generators and four protection spires. Once teams destroy their generators and spires, a door will open in the Dragon Rock main tower, revealing the next clue. Although there are 40 shield generators and 40 protection spires, they are specifically set up for each team, so destroying the wrong generator or spire could help another team find their clue._

_In Ice, teams must use on the provided Landmaster Tanks to drive 35 miles northwest to DarkIce Mines, where they must race a pair of SharpClaw dinosaurs in a hoversled to the underground area of the mines, where they must then use a map to navigate to the deepest area of the mines, known as the Galdon's Chamber, where they will find their clue. Although this task doesn't seem too challenging, teams could easily get lost in the maze of the mines."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's do Ice." Miles said.

"Ice." Zinnia said.

"Let's kick some butt in Fire, Dad." Fox smiled.

"You got it son." James said.

**CHARTER 2- Arrival (Toad Town) / 6:30 AM**

The second plane landed at Toad Town Airport, and the four teams rushed outside and down the streets of Toad Town.

**Ash & Pikachu / Mario & Luigi / Wario & Waluigi / Bowser & Bowser Jr (Princess Peach's Castle- Throne Room)**

The four teams rushed into the throne room, onto the WarpPad and soon found themselves in the Walled City. They ran over to the larger temple and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Fire or Ice."

"Let's do Fire." Bowser said.

"Fire, bro." Mario said.

"Ha ha! Fire, bro. Get it? 'Fire Bro'?" Luigi joked.

"Not funny, dude." Mario said. "Not funny."

"Ice." Walugi said.

"Let's do Ice." Ash said. Pikachu nodded.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Dragon Rock)**

The McClouds drove their Landmasters into a barren wasteland. Jagged rocks surrounded the entire area, minus the opening that allowed entrance into the area. Cages were built around the area, and green T-Rexes could be seen in the cages. In the center of the area, in a pool of water, was a tall stone tower. James and Fox jumped out of their tanks and looked around.

"So there _were_ some RedEye left." Fox said.

"Son, look!" James pointed to a nearby table. He and Fox ran over to it, grabbed a pair of staffs and a map labeled with their picture.

"Okay, so we have to destroy four shield generators and four protection spires to gain access to the main tower." Fox said.

**Cream & Zinnia / Miles & Blaise (DarkIce Mines)**

The two teams raced to the outside area of DarkIce mines. Snow covered the ground, and there were small huts around the area. The two teams parked their Landmasters near one of the huts, climbed out and ran across a small woodern bridge to another part of the mines and down a hill into a small canyon where two small, humanoid allosaur-tyrannosaur hybrids waited. They were blue in color and wore brown armor and spiked metal helmets. To the inhabitants of Sauria, these dinosaurs were known as SharpClaw. Next to the two SharpClaw were eight hoversleds.

"Okay. Each of you get on a hoversled and we will race you down the course marked by red and yellow flags to the underground area of the mines. If you beat us to the underground, you will be given a map and you must then use that map to find the Galdon's Chamber, deep within the mine. Your clue is there." One SharpClaw said.

"Are you ready?" The other said, as the two SharpClaw got on their sleds. The two teams did the same. "On your mark... Get set... Go!" And with that, the three groups were off. A sign then emerged out of the ground where the other hoversleds were that read "Please Wait Here for SharpClaw."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / Mario & Luigi / James & Fox (Dragon Rock)**

The Koopas and the Mario brothers drove into Dragon Rock and gasped.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Mario exclaimed, pointing to the RedEye.

"I didn't know those things existed!!" Luigi added.

Meanwhile, James and Fox had just destroyed their second shield generator.

"Okay, just two more generators." Fox said.

"And then there are the protection spires." James said. The Koopas and the brothers grabbed their maps and staffs.

**Ash & Pikachu / Wario & Waluigi (DarkIce Mines- Outside)**

The two teams rushed to the edge of the canyon, where they saw the sign that read:

"Please Wait Here for SharpClaw."

"Great... We have to wait." Ash said.

"What the -*-*!!" Wario screamed.

**Cream & Zinnia / Miles & Blaise (Dark Ice Mines)**

The two teams raced into the underground, followed by the SharpClaw. The racers jumped off of the sleds, and the SharpClaw smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations. You won the race." They said, handing maps to the two teams.

"Let's go, bro!" Miles shouted, and the two Yoshis raced deeper into the mines.

"Come on, Zin! We need to win this!" Cream exclaimed.

**CHARTER 3- Arrival (Toad Town) / 7:15 AM**

The final three teams rushed off the plane and down the streets of Toad Town, soon reaching Princess Peach's Castle, where they made their way to the throne room and quickly found themselves in the Walled City, opening their clue.

**Rose & Abe / Frankie & Francesca / Kirby & MetaKnight (Walled City)**

"Detour... Fire or Ice."

"Ice sounds easier." Abe said. "Let's do that."

"I say we do Fire, butter-biscuit." Frankie said.

"Sounds like a plan, baby." Francesca agreed.

"What do you say, Kirby? Fire or Ice?" MetaKnight asked.

"Fire." Kirby said.

**Ash & Pikachu / Wario & Waluigi (DarkIce Mines)**

The two teams stood at the edge of the canyon. Suddenly, four hoversleds appeared next to themas if out of nowhere. The two SharpClaw then came riding through the canyon and stopped next to the two teams.

"Okay. Each of you get on a hoversled and we will race you down the course marked by red and yellow flags to the underground area of the mines. If you beat us to the underground, you will be given a map and you must then use that map to find the Galdon's Chamber, deep within the mine. Your clue is there." One SharpClaw said.

"Are you ready?" The other said, as the two SharpClaw got on their sleds. The two teams did the same. "On your mark... Get set... Go!" And with that, the three groups were off.

**James & Fox / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Mario & Luigi (Dragon Rock)**

"Gotcha!!" Mario exclaimed, as he and Luigi each destroyed a shield generator.

"Oh yeah!!" Bowser and Jr tossed their staffs into the air and caught them as two of their shield generators exploded.

Meanwhile, James and Fox had each destroyed a protection spire.

**Rose & Abe: Married (DarkIce Mines- Outside)**

Rose and Abe walked up to the canyon's edge and frowned as they saw the sign instructing them to wait.

**James & Fox / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Mario & Luigi / Frankie & Francesca / Kirby & MetaKnight (Dragon Rock)**

"Oh yeah! Shield generators down!" Mario said.

"Got 'em all!" Bowser shouted.

"I'm on the spires!" Luigi said, shooting a nearby spire.

"I'm all over this one, Papa!" Jr chirped.

"3... 2... 1... FIRE!!" Fox shouted. He and James shot a fireball out of their staffs, destroying the final spire. A door opened in the main tower. James and Fox ran through and found themselves on a stone platform over a lava pit. Sitting on the edge of the platform was the clue box.

"Proceed to ThornTail Hollow. You will find your next clue in front of the WarpStone." Fox read.

"_Upon completing the Detour, teams must proceed to ThornTail Hollow. Once here, they will find their clue in front of the WarpStone."_

"Let's go, son!" James said, and the McClouds rushed over to their Landmasters, as the Piantas and Star Warriors ran in and surveyed the landscape.

"WHOA! Look at those dinosaurs!!" Frankie said, shocked.

"That's crazy." Francesca said.

"Wow..." Kirby gasped, awestruck.

**Cream & Zinnia / Miles & Blaise / Ash & Pikachu / Wario & Waluigi (DarkIce Mines)**

"Congratulations... You won the race." The SharpClaw said.

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash cheered, grabbing the map.

"However, you two must return to the top and try again."

"Oh, what the *-*-!!!" Wario shouted, his profanity echoing throughout the underground cavern.

Deeper in the cavern, the best friends and twin brothers chuckled as Wario's shouting echoed around them.

"How close are we?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure..." Miles said.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" Zinnia asked, pointing to a WarpPad.

"Let's take it." Blaise said. The four racers stepped onto the WarpPad and found themselves in the center of a large chamber with grates in the floor. Occasionally, fire would shoot out of the grates. A few feet away from the racers was a clue box. They opened the box and grabbed their clues.

"Proceed to ThornTail Hollow. You will find your next clue in front of the WarpStone." They read.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (ThornTail Hollow)**

The McClouds drove their Landmasters into a large valley surrounded by tall hills and vast forests. A gentle stream flowed through the area. At one end of the stream was a waterfall that cascaded down from a small pool. Sitting in the center of the pool of water on a small island was a large stone man. In front of him was a clue box. Around the area were Nodosaur-like dinosaurs, known on Sauria as ThornTails. The foxes ran up to the clue box and grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock... Who wants to go on a spiritual journey?" James read.

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may complete, and no one may complete more than seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must take one of the provided Krazoa Statues and use the WarpStone to go to Krazoa Palace..."_ The camera showed an elaborate temple atop a tall mountain. _"Once here, they must find one of these Spirit Deposit Platforms and place the statue in front of it. Once they have done this, one of Sauria's six guardian beings, the Krazoa Spirits, will give them their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"I'll do this one, Fox." James said.

"Okay, Dad. Good luck."

**Rose & Abe / Wario & Waluigi (DarkIce Mines)**

The Outset Island residents waited at the top of the race course. The SharpClaws and the Wario Brothers then came riding up. The SharpClaw explained the rules to Rose and Abe, and the four racers then took off for the inner mines, Rose and Abe for the first time, and the Wario Brothers for the second.

**Mario & Luigi / Bowser & Bowser Jr / Frankie & Francesca / Kirby & MetaKnight (Dragon Rock)**

"Got another one!" Mario said.

"Yes!" Bowser shouted, destroying a spire.

"Toasted!" Luigi cheered.

"Yah ha ha! Boom, baby!" Jr chuckled, as two doors opened in the main tower. The two teams ran inside and grabbed their clues.

"Proceed to ThornTail Hollow. You will find your next clue in front of the WarpStone."

"Got it!" Kirby shouted. "All the generators are down!"

"I got the last generator, Frankie!" Francesca said.

"Let's get to those spires, Kirby!" MetaKnight called out.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemom (DarkIce Mines- Underground)**

"Pikachu, look over there!" Ash exclaimed, pointing to the nearby WarpPad. The two racers hopped on and soon found themselves deep underground in the Galdon's Chamber. Ash ran over and grabbed the clue.

"Proceed to ThornTail Hollow... You will find your next clue in front of the WarpStone." He read.

**James (Krazoa Palace)**

"Okay, so where do I go from here?" James wondered, as he landed on a small platform outside an elaborate temple hidden on a tall mountain. Rain fell from the sky and lightning flashed all around hime. He rushed inside and jumped for joy at the sight before him. Almost as soon as he entered the palace, he saw a glowing platform. On the wall above it was a strange face, identical to James's statue.

"That must be the Deposit Platform." James thought aloud. He placed the statue on the platform, but nothing happened. "...Or not."

**Cream & Zinnia / Miles & Blaise (ThornTail Hollow)**

The two teams rushed over to the WarpStone and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who wants to go on a spiritual journey?"

"I'll do this one." Cream said.

"I've got it, bro." Miles said, as the two grabbed their statues and were warped to Krazoa Palace.

**Frankie & Francesca / Kirby & MetaKnight (Dragon Rock)**

"Got it!" Frankie said.

"Done!" MetaKnight sighed. The two teams ran into the tower and grabbed their clues.

"Proceed to ThornTail Hollow..."

"You will find your next clue in front of the WarpStone."

**Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (DarkIce Mines- Underground)**

The two teams breathed a sigh of relief as they raced into the inner mines, followed shortly after by the SharpClaw.

"Congratulations... You won." The SharpClaw said, handing them their maps.

**James / Cream / Miles (Krazoa Palace)**

James rushed down a long hallway, skidded to a stop and turned around when he saw two SharpClaw. Meanwhile, Cream and Miles had just found a Deposit Platform. They placed their statues down and frowned.

"Must be the wrong platform." Cream said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / Mario & Luigi (ThornTail Hollow)**

"Roadblock... Who wants to go on a spiritual journey?"

"I'll do this one." Bowser said.

"I've got this, bro." Mario said.

**Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Dark Ice Mines- Underground)**

"Finally!!" Wario exclaimed, as they were warped into the Galdon's Chamber. They rushed over and grabbed their clue.

"Proceed to ThornTail Hollow... You will find your next clue in front of the WarpStone."

"It's so great being on this race for the second time." Rose said (After-Leg Interview). "We were excited when we got to explore Hyrule in our first shot at the race, but exploring the rest of the world, and even part of the Lylat System, is amazing... But I guess that's why they call it The Amazing Race."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (ThornTail Hollow)**

"Roadblock... Who wants to go on a spiritual journey?"

"I'll do it." Pikachu said.

**James / Cream / Miles / Bowser / Mario / Pikachu (Krazoa Palace)**

James, Cream and Miles ran up to the same deposit platform, placed their statues down, and watched as nothing happened.

"Darn." Meanwhile, Bowser and Mario had found their platforms and set down their statues.

"Nope..." Mario said. Bowser's statue started glowing and vanished into the platform, leaving a clue in its place. Bowser grabbed it and took the WarpPad back to ThornTail Hollow as Pikachu warped in.

"Proceed to the pit stop: CloudRunner Fortress." Bowser read. "Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

"_Once teams complete the Roadblock, they may proceed to this place: CloudRunner Fortress. This fortress, home to the pterodactyl tribe known as CloudRunners, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_ CJ narrated.

**Frankie & Francesca / Kirby & MetaKnight (ThornTail Hollow)**

"Roadblock... Who wants to go on a spiritual journey?" Kirby read.

"I'll handle this." MetaKnight said, grabbing a statue and warping to Krazoa Palace.

"Frankie, look... a Fast Forward." Francesca said.

"_A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on each leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, that team must head to LightFoot Village and complete the LightFoot Tests. One team member must complete the LightFoot Tracking Test, where they must go around the village and activate a switch on five different totem poles in the village. The other team member must complete the LightFoot Test of Strength. In order to do this, they must push the strongest LightFoot, named Musclefoot, into a pit. Once both racers complete their tests, they will receive the Fast Forward."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's go."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

The Koopas ran down a hill to a crystal clear beach lagoon. One on side of the lagoon was a stone carving in a cliffside that resembled the face of a Krazoa. They then ran up a wooden platform and spoke to an Apatosaurus-like dinosaur, known as a HighTop.

"Excuse me, could you direct us to CloudRunner Fortress?" Bowser asked.

"Just take the WarpPad over there." The HighTop said. "It will deposit you right at the entrance to the fortress."

"Thank you." Bowser said. He and Jr ran over to a nearby WarpPad and stepped on it. They soon found themselves at the entrance to a large stone fortress with green roofs on parts of it. Flying around were pterodon-like dinosaurs, known to the inhabitants of Sauria as CloudRunners.

**Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (ThornTail Hollow)**

"Roadblock... Who wants to go on a spiritual journey?"

"I'll do this one." Wario said.

"I got it, dear." Abe said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (CloudRunner Fortress)**

The Koopas rushed through the palace until they reached the top, where a CloudRunner and a protoceratops like dinosaur, known as an EarthWalker, waited, The CloudRunner was a female and she wore a gold hat and blue shawl. The EarthWalker had light brown skin with a patch of fuschia on its back. It had a silver headdress on its head. Next to them was CJ, garbed in a red t-shirt and tan shorts.

"Welcome to Sauria." The CloudRunner said.

"Thank you." Bowser said.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st Place / 4:17 PM**

"YES!!" Bowser cheered.

"Oh yeah!!" Jr laughed.

"I have more good news." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two are coming back to Sauria, for an seven-day, six-night stay here at the CloudRunner Fortress. As part of your stay, you'll get a guided tour of the planet from the EarthWalker royals, including visits to the Volcano and Ocean Force Point Temples, as well as participate in the annual Gatekeeper Festival, celebrating the gatekeepers who protect the power of the planet's four SpellStones."

**James / Cream / Miles / Mario / Pikachu / MetaKnight / Wario / Abe (Krazoa Palace)**

Pikachu, Mario, MetaKnight and Cream frowned as they placed their statues on the platforms and nothing happened. Miles and James sighed with relief as theirs glowed and vanished, revealing their clue. The two rushed out as Abe and Wario warped in.

"Proceed to the pit stop... CloudRunner Fortress." James read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Miles continued.

"Come on, Dad! We've got this!" Fox said, rushing off.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (LightFoot Village)**

The two Piantas walked into a small village, blocked off by a tall stone wall. Half of the village was dry land, while the other half was a marshy area. Sticking out of the marsh were small huts on tall poles. They were connected by wooden bridges and ladders. In the center of the land area was a tall hill. At the bottom of the hill was a small pit with a lever-like device at one side. It was shaped like a head with two arms sticking out of it. Around the village were tall totem poles with switches on them.

The Piantas climbed up a ladder and ran across a bridge to a small open-air hut, where three Gallimimus-like creatures, known as LightFoots. Two of them were brownish in color and were holding spears. The third, the LightFoot Chief, who was sitting between the other two in a straw chair, was golden in color and he wore a small Native-American style headband. All three were covered in tribal markings. The golden one stood up and smirked.

"So, you here to complete LightFoot tests, eh?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Frankie said.

"So... Maybe I help you, eh?"

"Please..." Francesca said.

"You! Complete tracking test! Activate all five totem pole before time runs out... Go!" Francesca ran off as the Chief activated a stopwatch. He then looked at Frankie. "Come with me."

Frankie soon stood in front of the pit with a large dark brown, muscular LightFoot. The LightFoot grabbed one arm of the lever. Taking his cue, Frankie did the same.

"Heh heh heh heh... Let's see how strong you are." The Chief said. "Push MuscleFoot into pit." The dark brown LightFoot, named MuscleFoot, began pushing on the lever. Frankie did the same. A short time later, Francesca came running over. The LightFoot Chief looked around at the totem poles, then checked his stopwatch. "Heh heh heh... Well done, Francesca. You have completed the Tracking Test. Very good. Heh heh heh heh."

**James & Fox: Father/Son (CloudRunner Fortress)**

The McClouds rushed through the CloudRunner Fortress, led by Fox. Fox grinned as he and James reached the pit stop mat, where the CloudRunner and the EarthWalker waited with CJ.

"Welcome back to Sauria, Fox." The CloudRunner said. Fox smiled.

"Queen... Tricky... I'm glad to see that your tribes have put aside your differences." He said.

"James and Fox..." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 2nd Place / 4:48 PM**

"It's good to see you." The EarthWalker, King Tricky, said.

"You too. I've missed you." Fox said.

"Yeah. Me too." Tricky smiled.

**Cream / Mario / Pikachu / MetaKnight / Wario / Abe (Krazoa Palace)**

"Got it!" Mario sighed, as his Krazoa Statue vanished, leaving a clue in its place. He grabbed it and warped out, as Cream placed her statue down, getting the same result. She grabbed her clue and warped out as well.

MetaKnight placed his statue and frowned.

"Not good..." He said.

**Mario & Luigi / Cream & Zinnia (ThornTail Hollow)**

"Proceed to the pit stop... CloudRunner Fortress." Mario read.

"Warning: the last team to check in... may be eliminated." Cream said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (LightFoot Village)**

Frankie sighed and collapsed to his knees as MuscleFoot fell into the pit.

"Well done, Frankie... You have beaten our strongest LightFoot." The Chief said. He then pulled out the Fast Forward award. "Congratulations... You are now honorary members of tribe."

Frankie eagerly ripped open the clue.

"Congratulations on winning the Fast Forward. Proceed to the pit stop: CloudRunner Fortress." He read.

"_Having won the Fast Forward, Frankie and Francesca may now skip the Roadblock and head to the CloudRunner Fortress, the pit stop for this leg of the race."_ CJ narrated.

**Team ? (CloudRunner Fortress)**

CJ, the Queen CloudRunner, and Tricky watched as another team ran onto the mat.

"Welcome to Sauria." Tricky said.

"Wow... Top three in the first three." CJ said. "I'm impressed... Miles and Blaise, You're team number three."

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers- 3rd Place / 5:08 PM**

"Wow... We're doing pretty well, bro." Miles said.

"I'll say." Blaise said.

"It feels good to have just make it into the top three in the first three legs." Blaise said (After-Leg Interview). "I mean, we've been hosting for so long, and we had no idea what it feels like for the racers, but now we do, and it's not easy."

"Yeah." Miles said. "I have a deep respect for the teams that have won our races. After all, this is anything but easy."

**Pikachu / MetaKnight / Wario / Abe (Krazoa Palace)**

"Finally!!" Pikachu shouted.

"YES!!!" Wario screamed, his excitement echoing through the palace.

"Dang..." MetaKnight frowned.

**Ash & Pikachu / Wario & Waluigi (Thorntail Hollow)**

"Proceed to the pit stop... CloudRunner Fortress." Ash read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Wario said.

**Team ? (CloudRunner Fortress)**

"Welcome to Sauria." The Queen CloudRunner said.

"Thank you."

"Frankie and Francesca." CJ said. "You're team number four."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 4th Place / 5:25 PM**

"Wow... We got da Fast Forward and we ended up coming in fourth." Frankie said. "What da heck?"

**MetaKnight / Abe (Krazoa Palace)**

MetaKnight and Abe ran into a small room in the palace and placed their statues. Both statues vanished, leaving clues behind.

"Ah, good... The pit stop." MetaKnight said.

**Team ? (CloudRunner Fortress)**

"Welcome to Sauria." Tricky said.

"Mario and Luigi... You're team number five." CJ said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 5th Place / 5:36 PM**

"Not too bad..." Mario said.

"No, not at all." Luigi said.

---

"Welcome to Sauria." Queen CloudRunner said.

"Thank you."

"Cream and Zinnia." CJ said. "You're team number six."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 6th Place / 5:52 PM**

"Wow... I should've cheated." Zinnia said.

"Zin, that's not nice." Cream protested.

"Ash and Pikachu... You're team number seven."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 7th Place / 5:53 PM**

"Yikes... That's not good..." Ash said.

---

"Welcome to Sauria." Tricky said.

"Wario and Waluigi." CJ said. "You're team number eight."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 8th Place / 6:19 PM**

"Eighth? EIGHTH?! I swear, Waluigi, if we don't get the top three next leg, I'LL KILL YOU!!" Wario shouted.

---

"Rose and Abe..." CJ said. "You're team number nine."

**Rose & Abe: Married- 9th Place / 6:59 PM**

"We're still in?" Rose asked.

"You're still in." CJ smiled.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (CloudRunner Fortress)**

Kirby and MetaKnight reached the top of the fortress and ran onto the mat as the sun began to set over Sauria.

"Welcome to Sauria." Tricky said.

"Thank you." MetaKnight said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends- Last Place / 7:31 PM**

Kylie then walked out of a nearby door and stood next to CJ.

"We're pleased to tell you, however, that this is the first of three non-elimination legs, and you two are still in The Amazing Race." She said.

"However, we do have to take all your money, and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg." CJ said.

"Having been eliminated in the third leg of our first race, it's nice to be moving on now, even though we have no money." Kirby said (After-Leg Interview). MetaKnight just pulled his cape over his face and walked away.

"And now, Leg Three's Special Guest... Ruler of Dream Land... King Dedede!"

"_Hey!" _Dedede said. _"It's great to see them there two Star Warriors headin' forward in this here race. They've beaten me too many times in the Gourmet Race, and if they lost in this race, I'd kill them. Now, Leg Four takes place in a familiar, but wet land..."_

* * *

Leg 3 Trivia:

- Unlike my previous TAR fics, the Lylat System is actually a group of planets in this fic. So, this is my first TAR fic to feature inter-planetary travel.

- Also, although it would appear in _Star Fox Adventures_ that all the RedEye were killed, and _Star Fox Assault_ hints that some of the dinosaur tribes were wiped out, for the purpose of this, all the tribes managed to survive, though many suffered great casualties. Also, the remaining RedEye tribe made their home on Dragon Rock, but were locked in cages for the safety of the racers prior to this leg of the race.

- The Fast Forward in this leg was based off of the ever-so-annoying Krazoa quest in LightFoot Village in _Star Fox Adventures _(at least, I thought it was annoying... the Test of Strength, anyway..). The Detour options were based off of events in the lands that the options took the racers too. Although you don't actually race any SharpClaw in DarkIce Mines, you still use one of those hoversleds to get to the underground part of the mines. And, in Dragon Rock, you have to destroy four shield generators so you can destroy the patrolling robots around the main tower. And you also have to destroy the four protection spires to gain entrance to the tower.

- The local greeters, in case it wasn't obvious, were the Queen CloudRunner, and EarthWalker Prince Tricky (now EarthWalker King Tricky) from _StarFox Adventures._

* * *

"_Next week on the Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams head to a familiar locale and experience a new side of a magical land..."_

"Where the heck are they?"

"I don't know! I can't find them!"

"_While some find themselves facing a daunting task..."_

"Wow, this thing is HUGE!!"

"We'll... never... make it..."

"_And everyone finds themselves staring down a familiar twist..."_

_  
_"Oh man! Why that?"

"Anything but that!"

"_Don't miss Leg Four of The Amazing Race: All-Stars! Next week here on NBN."_


	5. We need some of dat dere green goo

A/N: Here it is. Leg Four. I'm really trying to get these out as fast as I can, and I'm definitely going to fight my possible loss of inspiration from the end of TAR 15. Please, people, review. The more reviews I get, the better chance I'll post more frequently.

* * *

_Loading the save file for "The Amazing Race V: All-Star Edition"... Save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Four: "We need some of dat dere green goo."**

"_Previously on The Amazing Race..."_

"_The ten remaining teams left Mushroom City for the distant planet of Sauria in the Lylat System..."_

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on three charter flights for Toad Town, then take the WarpPad in Princess Peach's Castle to the Walled City on the planet of Sauria in the Lylat System. You have 351 coins for this leg of the race." James read.

"We're going to Sauria?" Fox asked. "Sweet!"

"I was excited knowing we were going to Sauria. I hadn't been there since the Lylat System was invaded by the Aparoids." Fox said. "I knew it'd be nice to see the planet again, especially since the planet had been freed of the Aparoid invasion."

---

"I've always wanted to get out of Hyrule, but I never expected to leave the planet and go to the Lylat System." Rose said (After-Leg Interview). "It was exciting opening that clue."

"I can't believe we're seeing the Lylat System." Abe said (During-Leg Words). "I was excited just to leave Hyrule and explore the world, but wait 'till the boys see their old man on another planet!"

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between destroying four shield generators and protection spires..."_

"Gotcha!!" Mario exclaimed, as he and Luigi each destroyed a shield generator.

"Oh yeah!!" Bowser and Jr tossed their staffs into the air and caught them as two of their shield generators exploded.

Meanwhile, James and Fox had each destroyed a protection spire.

"_Or racing a pair of dinosaurs known as SharpClaw into a vast mine..."_

The two teams raced into the underground, followed by the SharpClaw. The racers jumped off of the sleds, and the SharpClaw smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations. You won the race." They said, handing maps to the two teams.

"Let's go, bro!" Miles shouted, and the two Yoshis raced deeper into the mines.

"Come on, Zin! We need to win this!" Cream exclaimed.

"_At the Roadblock, teams had to search through the magical Krazoa Palace for a magical platform that would exchange a small statue for a clue..."_

James, Cream and Miles ran up to the same deposit platform, placed their statues down, and watched as nothing happened.

"Darn." Meanwhile, Bowser and Mario had found their platforms and set down their statues.

"Nope..." Mario said. Bowser's statue started glowing and vanished into the platform, leaving a clue in its place. Bowser grabbed it and took the WarpPad back to ThornTail Hollow as Pikachu warped in.

"_Father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr breezed their way through the challenges and arrived at the pit stop first..."_

"Welcome to Sauria." The CloudRunner said.

"Thank you." Bowser said.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

"YES!!" Bowser cheered.

"Oh yeah!!" Jr laughed.

"_While friends Kirby and MetaKnight came in last..."_

"Welcome to Sauria." Tricky said.

"Thank you." MetaKnight said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive."

Kylie then walked out of a nearby door and stood next to CJ.

"_But were given a reprieve..."_

"We're pleased to tell you, however, that this is the first of three non-elimination legs, and you two are still in The Amazing Race." She said.

"_Though it came at a price..."_

"However, we do have to take all your money, and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg." CJ said.

"Having been eliminated in the third leg of our first race, it's nice to be moving on now, even though we have no money." Kirby said (After-Leg Interview). MetaKnight just pulled his cape over his face and walked away.

"_Ten teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Koopas "saur" to first ; Star Warriors down but not "extinct"

(The camera races across Sauria, into the CloudRunner Fortress and up to the roof, where Kylie stands in a pink lace tank top, jean skirt and white jacket.)

"This is CloudRunner Fortress. This fortress, home to one of the two ruling tribes here on the planet of Sauria, was the third pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and migle with the other teams. The ten teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Miles & Blaise hold onto their placement in the top three? Can Kirby & MetaKnight recover from their lack of money and stay in the race? Bowser & Bowser Jr, who were the first to arrive at 4:17 PM, will be the first to depart at 4:17 AM."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st to depart / 4:17 AM**

(Bowser and Bowser Jr stand on the mat, waiting to open their clue. Both are wearing shirts that have pictures of Princess Peach on them. Bowser's says "I love my wife" and Jr's reads "I love my Mama".)

"Drive by Landmaster back to Walled City, take the WarpPad back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Castle Town, Hyrule. Once in Castle Town, proceed to Gerudo City Airfield and sign up for one of three charter planes for Windfall Island in the Great Sea. You will find your next clue at Lenzo's Pictograph Shop. You have 230 coins for this leg of the race ; One team has zero."

"_From CloudRunner Fortress, teams must drive by Landmaster Tank back to Walled City, where they must take the WarpPad back to Toad Town and get on plane to Castle Town, Hyrule. Once in Hyrule, they must head to the Gerudo City Airfield and sign up for one of three charter flights bound for Windfall Island in the Great Sea, leaving at 6:00 PM, 6:30 PM, and 7:00 PM. Once on Windfall Island, teams will find their clue in front of Lenzo's Pictograph Shop."_

"Let's go, Jr." Bowser said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 2nd to depart / 4:48 AM**

"Drive by Landmaster back to Walled City, take the WarpPad back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Castle Town, Hyrule. Once in Castle Town, proceed to Gerudo City Airfield and sign up for one of three charter planes for Windfall Island in the Great Sea. You will find your next clue at Lenzo's Pictograph Shop. You have 230 coins for this leg of the race ; One team has zero."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Toad Town)**

The Koopas warped into Peach's Castle, out into Toad Town, into the airport and over to a counter labeled "Hylian Airlines".

"We need to get on the next flight to Castle Town, Hyrule." Bowser said.

"Okay, the next flight leaves at 5:45 AM, and arrives in Castle Town at 12:45 PM." The clerk said.

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers- 3rd to depart / 5:08 AM**

(The two Yoshis stood on the mat, holding their clue, as the sun began to rise behind them over the horizon of Sauria.)

"Drive by Landmaster back to Walled City, take the WarpPad back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Castle Town, Hyrule. Once in Castle Town, proceed to Gerudo City Airfield and sign up for one of three charter planes for Windfall Island in the Great Sea. You will find your next clue at Lenzo's Pictograph Shop. You have 230 coins for this leg of the race ; One team has zero." Miles read.

"Let's go." Blaise said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Toad Town Airport- Help Desk)**

"Excuse us, we need to get on the next flight to Hyrule Castle Town." James said.

"Okay, Hylian Airlines has a flight leaving at 5:45 AM and getting in at 12:45 PM."

"Thank you so much." Fox said, as the team rushed off.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 4th to depart / 5:25 AM**

"Drive by Landmaster back to Walled City, take the WarpPad back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Castle Town, Hyrule. Once in Castle Town, proceed to Gerudo City Airfield and sign up for one of three charter planes for Windfall Island in the Great Sea. You will find your next clue at Lenzo's Pictograph Shop. You have 230 coins for this leg of the race ; One team has zero." Frankie read.

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers (Toad Town Airport- Help Desk)**

"When's the next flight to Hyrule Castle Town?" Miles asked.

"Hylian Airlines has a flight leaving at 5:45 AM and arriving in Castle Town at 12:45 PM."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 5th to depart / 5:36 AM**

"Drive by Landmaster back to Walled City, take the WarpPad back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Castle Town, Hyrule. Once in Castle Town, proceed to Gerudo City Airfield and sign up for one of three charter planes for Windfall Island in the Great Sea. You will find your next clue at Lenzo's Pictograph Shop. You have 230 coins for this leg of the race ; One team has zero." Mario read.

**FLIGHT 1 (Hylian Airlines)- Departure (Toad Town) / 5:45 AM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Toad Town for Castle Town, carrying father and son teams Bowser & Bowser Jr and James & Fox, and twin brothers Miles & Blaise." _Kylie narrated.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 6th to depart / 5:52 AM**

"Drive by Landmaster back to Walled City, take the WarpPad back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Castle Town, Hyrule. Once in Castle Town, proceed to Gerudo City Airfield and sign up for one of three charter planes for Windfall Island in the Great Sea. You will find your next clue at Lenzo's Pictograph Shop. You have 230 coins for this leg of the race ; One team has zero." Cream read.

"Come on, let's boogie!"

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 7th to depart / 5:53 AM**

"Drive by Landmaster back to Walled City, take the WarpPad back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Castle Town, Hyrule. Once in Castle Town, proceed to Gerudo City Airfield and sign up for one of three charter planes for Windfall Island in the Great Sea. You will find your next clue at Lenzo's Pictograph Shop. You have 230 coins for this leg of the race ; One team has zero." Ash read.

**Frankie & Francesca / Mario & Luigi (Toad Town Airport- Help Desk)**

"Excuse me, we need to get on the next flight to Hyrule Castle Town." Mario said.

"The next flight out is a United Hylian flight leaving at 7:00 AM and arriving in Castle Town at 2:00 PM."

"United Hylian, ya said?" Frankie asked.

"Yes."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 8th to depart / 6:19 AM**

"We're going to the Great Sea, bro." Wario said.

**Cream & Zinnia / Ash & Pikachu (Toad Town Airport - Help Desk)**

"When's the next flight to Hyrule Castle Town?" Ash asked.

"United Hylian has a flight leaving at 7:00 AM."

"Okay, thanks." Cream said.

**Rose & Abe: Married- 9th to depart / 6:59 AM**

"Honey, we're going home." Rose said.

"Ouch..." Abe said.

"No, I mean, we're racing in the Great Sea."

**FLIGHT 2 (United Hylian)- Departure (Toad Town) / 7:00 AM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Toad Town for Castle Town, carrying married couple Frankie & Francesca, brothers Mario & Luigi, best friends Cream & Zinnia and trainer-pokemon team Ash & Pikachu."_ Kylie narrated.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends- Last to depart / 7:31 AM**

MetaKnight read the clue and frowned at the lack of a coin bag.

"Let's go." He said.

"It's not a great feeling going into this leg of the race without any money, but the fact that we're still in the race is enough to be thankful for, especially since we went home in Leg Three before." Meta Knight said (Before-Leg Words).

**FLIGHT 3 (Air Hyrule)- Departure (Toad Town) / 8:15 AM**

"_This is the final flight leaving for Castle Town, carrying brothers Wario & Waluigi, married couple Rose & Abe and friends Kirby & MetaKnight."_ Kylie narrated.

---

A small plane flew toward Castle Town as the leading teams rushed out of the airport.

**FLIGHT 1 (Hylian Airlines)- Arrival (Castle Town) / 12:45 PM**

"Taxi!!" Bowser shouted, hailing a cab. "Get us to Gerudo City Airfield."

"Gerudo City Airfield, please." James said.

"The Airfield in Gerudo City, please, and fast." Miles said.

**(Gerudo City Airfield)**

The three teams rushed out of the airport and over to a small board with a piece of paper on it. They quickly signed their names on the lines labeled "6:00 PM".

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st on CHARTER 1**

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 2nd on CHARTER 1**

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers- 3rd on CHARTER 1**

"Sweet! First ones out!" Bowser smiled, high-fiving Jr.

**FLIGHT 2 (United Hylian)- Arrival (Castle Town) / 2:00 PM**

"Yo! Taxi!!!" Frankie shouted, as a taxi pulled up. The Piantas hopped in and raced off.

"Taxi!!" Mario yelled, hailing a cab.

"Excuse me... Taxi... Please..." Cream said sweetly.

"That's not gonna work, Cream!" Zinnia said. "You gotta put some effort into it. YO! TAXI!! Get the heck over here!!" Three taxis suddenly screeched to a halt. Zinnia looked at Ash and Pikachu. "Don't expect that again." The two teams climbed into two of the taxis and raced off.

**(Gerudo City Airfield)**

The Piantas and the brothers ran up to the board with the charter listings, and signed their names next to the first two lines labeled "6:30 PM"

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 1st on CHARTER 2**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 2nd on CHARTER 2**

The other teams quickly rushed in. Ash and Pikachu ran over to the board and quickly scribbled their names on the last "6:30" line. Cream and Zinnia ran over and looked at the paper.

"Are you fu--ing kidding me!?!" Zinnia exclaimed, as Cream signed their names next to the first line labeled "7:00 PM".

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 3rd on CHARTER 2**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 1st on CHARTER 3**

"Well, this sucks." Zinnia said.

**FLIGHT 3 (Air Hyrule)- Arrival (Castle Town) / 3:15 PM**

The trailing teams ran out of the airport. Rose and Abe ran out of the airport and through the West Gate to Hyrule Field as the other two teams hailed cabs.

"YO! Taxi!" Wario shouted. A taxi pulled up and he and Waluigi jumped in.

MetaKnight ran over to a nearby pedestrian.

"Which way to Gerudo Airfield?" MetaKnight asked.

"Head west toward Lake Hylia and follow the signs to the desert from there." The person said.

"Could we get some cab fare from you, sir?" Kirby asked. "We're in a race and we need to get to the airfield as quick as possible, and we have no money."

"Well, if that's the case, come with me. I'll take you there." The guy said. The Star Warriors followed the man to his car and they were soon on their way to the desert.

**Wario & Waluigi / Kirby & MetaKnight (Gerudo City Airfield)**

The brothers rushed into the airfield and over to the board. Wario groaned as he signed his team's name next to the second line labeled "7:00 PM".

MetaKnight and Kirby pulled up to the airfield with the guy from Castle Town.

"Thank you." MetaKnight said. He and Kirby then ran into the airfield and scribbled their names on the third line labeled "7:00 PM".

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 2nd on CHARTER 3**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends- 3rd on CHARTER 3**

"Of course." Wario said.

**CHARTER 1- Departure (Gerudo City) / 6:00 PM**

"_This is the first charter flight leaving Gerudo City for Windfall Island, carrying father and son teams Bowser & Bowser Jr and James & Fox, and brothers Miles & Blaise." _Kylie narrated.

**CHARTER 2- Departure (Gerudo City) / 6:30 PM**

"_This is the second charter flight leaving Gerudo City for Windfall Island, carrying married Piantas Frankie & Francesca, brothers Mario & Luigi, and trainer-Pokemon team Ash & Pikachu." _Kylie narrated.

**CHARTER 3- Departure (Gerudo City) / 7:00 PM**

"_This is the final charter flight leaving Gerudo City for Windfall Island, carrying best friends Cream & Zinnia, friends Kirby & MetaKnight, brothers Wario & Waluigi and married couple Rose & Abe."_ Kylie narrated.

---

A small passenger plane flew towards a large island in the Northern Great Sea. A lightouse atop a windmill lit up the sea around the island. The plane touched down at the island's airport and the leading three teams rushed out.

**CHARTER 1- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 9:50 PM**

The three teams rushed out of the airport. Miles looked at Blaise and frowned.

"We need to bring racers to Hyrule more often, bro." He said. "I have no idea where we're going."

"Gee, y'don't say." Blaise said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"C'mon, Papa." Jr whispered. He and Bowser snuck away and toward the inner city of the island. They soon found themselves at a small brick building. On the front of the building, over the door, was a sign that held a picture of a Picto Box, a type of camera in Hyrule. In front of the building was a clue box.

"Detour... Earth or Sky."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks that tie into an aspect of Hyrule that is tied into the rest of the world... Elementals: Earth or Sky. In Earth, teams must take one of these marked speedboats..."_ The camera showed ten speedboats with red and yellow stickers on the windshield. _"...And get to the Forest Haven in the southern Great Sea. Once there, they must search the forest for a group of potion ingedients for the local potion maker, Hollo: 6 Deku Baba Seeds, 2 Deku Sticks, 10 Deku Nuts, 2 globs of Red Chu Jelly, 2 globs of Green Chu Jelly and 4 Odd Mushrooms._

_In Sky, teams must head east of Windfall to Dragon Roost Island and revisit an old task: they must climb to the top of Dragon Roost Cavern. However, this time, instead of leaping off of the mountain, they must get a magic scale from the Sky god, Valoo, and take it back through Dragon Roost Cavern down to the beach, where the Sage of Earth, Medli, will be waiting._

_  
Once teams bring their items to Hollo or Medli, they will receive their next clue."_ Kylie narrated.

"Let's do Sky, Papa." Jr said. "Dragon Roost is closer."

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers (Lenzo's Pictograph Shop)**

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Lenzo's Pictograph Shop)**

"Detour... Earth or Sky."

"Wanna do Earth?" Miles asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to spend hours in a forest looking for potion ingredients." Blaise mumbled.

"Sky it is, then." Miles said.

"Take your pick, Dad." Fox said.

"As much I'd enjoy climbing a mountain, searching the forest for potion ingredients sounds much more challenge." James said. "And that's what this race is all about."

"Yeah, that's true." Fox said.

**CHARTER 2- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 10:20 PM**

The Piantas, the Mario Brothers and the Pokemon team rushed out of the airport. Ash and Pikachu quickly ran up the hill and the other teams caught on and followed suit.

They soon arrived at Lenzo's Shop, where the clue box waited.

"Detour... Earth or Sky."

"Let's do Sky, Luigi." Mario said.

"Come on, we'll do Earth." Pikachu said.

"Take your pick, butter-biscuit." Frankie said.

"Let's do Earth." Francesca said. "It sounds fun."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / Miles & Blaise (Dragon Roost Island)**

The two teams pulled up to a large island. Rising up from the island to the sky was a tall mountain. Atop the mountain was a large red dragon.

"Come on, Papa!" Jr said. He and Bowser ran up a nearby hill and entered a small room filled with humanoid birds. Bowser ran over to one of them.

"Yo! Which way to Dragon Roost Cavern?" He asked.

"Right over there." The bird, a Rito, said, pointing to a nearby door. Bowser and Jr ran through the door, with Miles and Blaise shortly behind them.

"Ready, Jr?" Bowser asked.

"Ready, Papa." Jr said. A group of goblin creatures emerged from the shadows. Bowser and Jr quickly started launching fireballs, scorching the creatures, known as Bokoblins. Three more emerged, which Miles & Blaise used their tongues to swallow.

Miles cringed. "Oh, man that was NASTY!"

"Mm... Tasty..." Blaise mumbled. He then turned around and began spitting on the ground.

**CHARTER 3- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 10:50 PM**

The final plane touched down at the airport and the trailing four teams ran out into the tropical air of the Northern Great Sea. Rose inhaled and smiled.

"Ah, smell that sweet air..." She said.

"It feels good to be back in the sea." Abe said.

"And still in the race." Rose said.

"It felt great stepping out of the plane on Windfall." Rose said (After-Leg Interview). "I loved the smell of the ocean air, and the feeling of being home in the Great Sea and still on the race in Leg Four. Especially after having gone home in Leg One before."

Due to having visited Windfall on the race before or visiting Windfall on vacation, all four teams quickly raced into the city and found themselves at Lenzo's.

"Detour... Earth or Sky."

"Earth." Wario said. "I'm starving, and I'll bet there's some edible mushrooms or something in the forest."

"Sky sounds fun." Cream said. "And I wanna see the view from the top of that mountain."

"Don't forget, Creamy." Zinnia said. "We _are_ on a race."

"I know, I know." Cream said.

"Kirby, take your pick." MetaKnight said.

"Sky." Kirby said.

"Okay, let's go."

"We're doing Earth." Rose said. Abe quickly agreed.

"We took a vacation to Dragon Roost Island a while back." Rose said (After-Leg Interview). "We tried to climb all the way to the top of Dragon Roost Cavern, but I just couldn't."

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Forest Haven)**

The McClouds steered up to the shores of the island. It was a tall tree rising out of the ocean. Next to it was a tall island shaped like a dying, thorn-covered tree.

"Wow... Look at this place. It's beautiful." The two foxes jumped out of their boat and ran up the side of the island into the inside of the tree. It was a small oasis-like area, with a raised platform, a small stream leading outside and shrubs everywhere. In the center of the raised platform was a tall, tall tree with a face on it. Around the area were small green creatures wearing leaves for masks. These creatures were known as Koroks. The McClouds ran up a hill to where a tall Korok waited. Behind him was an alcove that held a large steaming pot. Next to him was a long ladder.

"Take this ladder up and follow the bridge to the Forbidden Woods, where you will find your potion ingredients." The Korok, named Hollo, said. James and Fox quickly began to scale the ladder.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Dragon Roost Island)**

The brothers steered their boat up to the beach and stepped out.

"Wow... We have to climb this?" Mario asked.

"Looks fun." Luigi said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / Miles & Blaise (Dragon Roost Cavern)**

"Jr, this way!" Bowser shouted, as he and Jr ran through a stone doorway and found themselves on the outside of the mountain, high up.

"Come on, speedy..." Blaise said, looking at Miles who was several feet behind him.

"I figured that Bowser and Jr seemed to know what they were doing, so Blaise and I decided to follow them around and stick close to them." Miles said (After-Leg Interview).

**Ash & Pikachu / Frankie & Francesca (Forest Haven)**

The two teams jumped out of their boats and ran up to the forest.

"Wow... Dis place is amazin'." Frankie said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Forbidden Woods)**

"Hey, Dad!" Fox exclaimed. "Check this out!" James ran over to his son, where they found a cluster of small red mushrooms.

"Are those what we need?" James asked.

"I think so." Fox said, picking four of the mushrooms.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Dragon Roost Island)**

"Just a little further, I think." Jr said. The Koopas ran up a long set of stairs along the side of the mountain. They gasped when they reached the top of the stairs and the stairs crumbled behind them.

"Whoa..."

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers (Dragon Roost Cavern)**

Miles and Blaise rushed through a doorway and found themselves back at the entrance to the cavern. Mario and Luigi then raced past them and into the cavern.

"Sweet... We're back at the entrance." Blaise said. "Crap."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Dragon Roost Island)**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (Dragon Roost Island)**

The two teams pulled their boats up to the beach and jumped out.

"Wow... This is big..." Cream said.

"I know." Zinnia said. "I can't wait to climb it."

"Are you ready, Kirby?" MetaKnight said, his Spanish accent obvious in his voice.

"Totally." Kirby said.

"Then let's do this." MetaKnight said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Forbidden Woods)**

"Hey, Fox, check this out." James said as he stumbled across a small treasure chest. Fox kicked it open and found a small glass bottle of red goo. "I think this might be Chu Jelly."

"Let's grab it and hope so." Fox said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Forest Haven)**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Forest Haven)**

The two teams ran into the Haven and over to Hollo.

"Take this ladder up and follow the bridge to the Forbidden Woods, where you will find your potion ingredients." Hollo said. "Good luck."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

The Koopas rushed up the side of the mountain and into a small shrine atop the island. Perched just above them in a crater at the very tip of the island was a large red dragon. The dragon roared and began to speak in an unknown tongue.

"You have scaled my mountain and proven your worth." He said. He gave a load roar that echoed across the island and throughout Dragon Roost Cavern. A small red scale then floated down in front of them.

"Let's go, Jr!" Bowser said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Forest Haven)**

**Rose & Abe: Married (Forest Haven)**

The two teams jumped out of their boats and ran into the Forest Haven, where they quickly met up with Hollo.

"Take this ladder up and follow the bridge to the Forbidden Woods, where you will find your potion ingredients." Hollo said.

**Mario & Luigi / Miles & Blaise / Cream & Zinnia / Kirby & MetaKnight / Bowser & Bowser Jr (Dragon Roost Cavern)**

Mario and Luigi ran across a rickety wooden bridge over a lava pit. Luigi gasped as the bridge snapped behind them.

"That's not good." Luigi said.

"Nope." Mario added.

Cream, Zinnia, Kirby and MetaKnight rushed through a door, where they saw a clay jar with smoke pouring out of it. Out of curiosity, Kirby jumped in and vanished. MetaKnight ran after him, and vanished as well. Cream and Zinnia looked down in the jar and didn't see anything. They jumped in and the four racers soon found themselves at the cavern entrance.

Up near the mountain's peak, Miles & Blaise walked into a large room. Wooden platforms were attached to the wall and hardened lava was in a pool in the center of the room. A strange whirlwind spiraled up from the center, filled with a sparkling dust. Miles stepped into it and suddenly found himself standing on the beach.

"Bro, this isn't funny! Get back here!" Blaise shouted, as he stepped into the wind and was dropped on the beach. Bowser and Jr ran down the mountainside and over to a nearby female Rito. She had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and she wore a blue dress and gold wristbands. Strapped at her back was a a golden harp.

"Are you Medli?" Bowser asked. The girl nodded. Bowser handed her the scale.

"Here is your clue." She said, handing a clue to Bowser and Jr. Miles and Blaise then ran back up the mountain toward the cavern entrance. Bowser ripped open the clue.

"Proceed to Outset Island. You will find your next clue waiting in the warehouse district." Bowser read.

"_Upon completing the Detour, teams must travel to Outset Island in the southern area of the Great Sea. Once there, they will find their next clue in front of a warehouse in Outset's Warehouse District."_ Kylie narrated.

"Let's go, Jr!" Bowser said, as the Koopas jumped into their speedboat and took off.

**James & Fox / Ash & Pikachu / Frankie & Francesca / Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Forbidden Woods)**

"Dad, I got something!" Fox said, as he picked up a small seed. It was crimson colored with green edges and small bristle along the sides.

"You think this is important?" James asked.

"I think it might be a Deku Baba Seed." Fox said.

"Hey, Pikachu, look at this goo." Ash said, as Pikachu ran over and looked at the green goo on the ground.

"Is this Chu Jelly?" Pikachu wondered.

"I think so." Ash said, as he pulled a bottle out of his pack and scooped some of the goo up.

"Hey, Frankie, what do we need?" Francesca asked.

"We need some of dat dere green goo dat Ash and Pikachu have." Frankie said, scooping up some of the goo with a bottle as well.

**Mario & Luigi / Miles & Blaise / Cream & Zinnia / Kirby & MetaKnight (Dragon Roost Cavern)**

Mario and Luigi ran up a set of stairs and through a gate on the outside of the mountain. Mario looked up and gasped.

"Luigi, Look!" He exclaimed, pointing up to Valoo, the dragon that Bowser and Jr saw before.

"Welcome to my shrine." Valoo said, as a scale floated down to the brothers. "Take this to the Sage of Earth, Medli. She awaits you at the bottom of the mountain."

**James & Fox / Ash & Pikachu / Frankie & Francesca / Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Forbidden Woods)**

"Look at this, Abe." Rose said, as she found some golden-colored walnut-like nuts on the ground.

"Good, we found some Deku Nuts."

"Hey, bro, think these are important?" Waluigi asked, pointing to a few sticks in the ground.

"Yeah, I think they might be Deku Sticks." Wario said, grabbing two of them.

**Miles & Blaise / Cream & Zinnia / Kirby & MetaKnight (Dragon Roost Island)**

Cream and Zinnia rushed through a door and found themselves in the same room as Miles and Blaise.

"Ooh, look at that pretty thing over there!" Cream said, pointing to the sparkling whirlwind.

"Don't go near it, Cream." Zinnia said.

"Huh?"

"We don't know what that is. Let's stay away form it." Zinnia said.

**James & Fox / Ash & Pikachu / Frankie & Francesca / Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Forbidden Woods)**

"Dad, look!" Fox exclaimed. He and James ran over to a small green plant that was covered in Deku Nuts. Fox scooped up a group of them.

"Come on, we got everything! Let's go!" James said.

"Frankie, I think I have everything!" Francesca said. Frankie scanned his wife's items.

"No, we still need two Deku Sticks." Frankie said.

"Where the heck are they?" Francesca said.

"I don't know! I can't find them!" Frankie said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Dragon Roost Island)**

The brothers ran across the beach to Medli, and handed her their scale. She smiled, bowed and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to Outset Island. You will find your next clue waiting in the warehouse district." Mario said.

**Miles & Blaise / Cream & Zinnia / Kirby & MetaKnight (Dragon Roost Island)**

Cream and Zinnia ran through a door and found themselves on the outside of the mountain. Meanwhile, Miles and Blaise gasped as they ran into a room and found themselves in a dead end.

"Really?" Miles asked.

"Well, this is fantastic." Blaise mumbled.

**James & Fox (Forest Haven)**

The McClouds rushed over to Hollo and handed him the potion ingredients. He threw them into the pot behind him and handed them a clue.

"Proceed to Outset Island. You will find your next clue in the warehouse district." James read.

"Come on, Dad, let's roll!" Fox said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Outset Island)**

The two Koopas ran into the warehouse, over to a nearby warehouse, where the clue box waited. Next to it was a diamond shaped sign with a black cross on it. Below the sign was a small rectangular sign with the word "Intersection" written on it.

"Oh man! Why that?" Bowser exclaimed.

"Anything but that!" Jr said.

"_An Intersection is a point in the race where teams must pair up and complete all challenges together until further notice."_ Kylie narrated.

"Great... Now we have to wait for someone else to get here." Bowser said.

"Arriving at the Intersection was a bittersweet moment." Bowser said (After-Leg Interview). "We had a feeling we were in the lead, but we knew that lead would be lost waiting for the next team."

**Ash & Pikachu / Frankie & Francesca / Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Forbidden Woods)**

"Got 'em!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Francesca said.

**Cream & Zinnia (Dragon Roost Island)**

Cream and Zinnia ran into Valoo's Shrine.

"Congratulations..." He said, as a scale descended to them. "Take this scale to Medli, the Sage of Earth, who awaits you at the bottom of the mountain, on the beach."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Outset Island)**

The two brothers ran into the warehouse district, where they saw Bowser and Jr.

"Bro, it's an Intersection." Mario said, as he and Luigi reached the Koopas.

"I guess we're paired up." Bowser said. He then grabbed the clue out of the nearby clue box.

"Roadblock... Who's a good fighter?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one may perform more than seven in a race. In this Roadblock, one person from the newly-joined four-person team must enter Outset Island's Savage Labyrinth and choose one of five warp points. Each warp point will take them to a seperate part of the labyrinth, where they will be given a sword. They must then use the sword to defeat four enemies. However, in order to defeat the enemies, they must find the specific weakness of the enemies. And, each area has different enemies."_ Kylie narrated.

"I'll do it." Bowser said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Forest Haven)**

The Piantas handed their ingredients to Hollo. He checked them, tossed them into the pot and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to Outset Island. You will find your next clue in the warehouse district." Frankie read.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Dragon Roost Island)**

The two friends ran down the beach of Dragon Roost Island, where Medli waited. They handed her the scale. She smiled and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to Outset Island. You will find your next clue in the warehouse district." Zinnia read.

**Bowser (Savage Labyrinth)  
**Bowser rushed up a hill on the west side of the island and jumped down a hole. He landed inside a cave. Around him were five pillars of light. He stepped into one of them. The light vanished and Bowser found himself in a room with a sword in a pedestal in the center and torches on the wall. He pulled the sword out and looked around as four monsters emerged from the four corners of the room. They were large knights in heavy armor. One wore silver armor, another wore gold armor, the third wore red armor, and the final wore black armor and a crimson cape.

**Ash & Pikachu / Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Forbidden Woods)**

"Ash, I found some seeds!" Pikachu said.

"Good, we got everything!!" Ash exclaimed, as the two ran off.

"Rose, come on! We have to hurry!" Abe shouted.

"I know, dear!" Rose called back.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Outset Island)**

The McClouds ran into the warehouse district, where they quickly located the clue box.

"Son, it's an Intersection." James said.

"Of course it is." Fox said.

"It sucks showing up to the Intersection alone, because we have to wait for the next team to show up before we can do anything." Fox said (After-Leg Interview).

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Forest Haven)**

Ash ran over to Hollo, with Pikachu right behind him. They handed their ingredients to Hollo, who smiled before throwing the ingredients into the pot and then handing the clue to Ash.

"Proceed to Outset Island. You will find your next clue in the warehouse district." Ash read.

**Miles & Blaise / Kirby & MetaKnight (Dragon Roost Island)**

Miles, Blaise, Kirby and MetaKnight ran through a door to the outside of the moutain, up a set of stairs and found themselves in Valoo's shrine.

"YES!!!" The Yoshi twins exclaimed.

"Welcome to my shrine." Valoo said, as two scales floated down. "Take these scales to Medli, the Sage of Earth, who awaits you on the beach."

**Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Forbidden Woods)**

"Yes!! Done!!" Wario exclaimed, as he and Waluigi grabbed their last ingredients.

"Rose, come on! I got it!" Abe shouted, as the four ran toward the exit.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Outset Island)**

The two pulled up to the docks.

"Okay, so where's da warehouse district?" Frankie asked.

**Bowser (Savage Labyrinth)**

Bowser stabbed one of the knights in the chest and watched as the sword simply bounced off the knight's armor.

"What the-?"

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Eastern Great Sea - Oasis Island)**

Cream gasped in awe as they sped by an island with a tall resort on it.

"Wow... look at that." Cream said. "It's beautiful."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Outset Island)**

The Piantas began running as they noticed the clue box. They rushed over to it, where James and Fox waited.

"Hey, guys, it's an Intersection." James said.

"You wanna pair up?" Frankie asked.

"We might as well." Fox said. The teams grabbed their clue and ripped it open.

"Roadblock... Who's a good fighter?" Frankie read.

"Dad, you take it." Fox said.

"Okay." James said.

**Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Forest Haven)**

The two teams handed their ingredients to Hollo. He tossed them into the pot and smiled as he handed them their clue.

"Proceed to Outset Island. You will find your next clue in the warehouse district." Rose read.

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers- Currently in 9th (Dragon Roost Island)**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends- Currently in Last (Dragon Roost Island)**

The two teams rushed onto the beach and over to Medli.

"Sage of Earth?" Kirby asked. Medli nodded. The two teams handed their scales to Medli and she handed them their clue.

"Proceed to Outset Island. You will find your next clue in the warehouse district." Miles read.

**James (Savage Labyrinth)**

James ran into the labyrinth and stepped into one of the four remaining pillars of light and the light vanished. He emerged in a room identical to the one Bowser was in. He removed the sword from the pedestal in the middle and watched as four skeletal knights appeared in the corners of the room. He quickly rushed at one and slashed at it with his sword. He struck it a few times and watched as it crumbled into a pile of bones.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, as he began fighting another one.

**Ash & Pikachu / Cream & Zinnia (Outset Island)**

The two teams ran through the streets of the island and soon found the clue box.

"Intersection." Ash said.

"I guess we're paired." Zinnia said. She then opened the clue. "Roadblock... Who's a good fighter?"

"I'll do it." Ash said. He then ran up the nearby hill and into the labyrinth. He stepped into one of the three light pillars and found himself in one of the labyrinth's many rooms. He grabbed the sword in the center and watched as four knight-shaped stone statues emerged from the corners.

"Uh oh..." He mumbled.

**Bowser (Savage Labyrinth)**

Bowser rolled out of the way as a knight charged at him. He swung the sword upward and watched in surprise as the ropes holding the knight's armor on were sliced and the armor fell to the ground and exploded into dark smoke.

"Got it!" Bowser exclaimed, as he started swinging at the knight. Grunts and groans echoed through the cavern as the knight began to take damage. Bowser cried out as the knight swung its own sword, striking Bowser and knocking him back.

**Bowser Jr / Mario & Luigi / Fox / Frankie & Francesca / Pikachu / Cream & Zinnia (Outset Island- Savage Labyrinth Entrance)**

"How do you think they're doing in there?" Mario wondered.

"Hopefully good." Francesca said.

"No kidding." Cream added.

**Wario & Waluigi / Rose & Abe (Outset Island)**

Wario and Waluigi pulled up to the docks, followed shortly after by Rose and Abe.

"Come on, bro. I think the warehouse district is this way." Wario said. He then noticed Rose and Abe running in the opposite direction. "Scratch that. Follow them!"

Rose and Abe soon arrived at the clue box, with Wario and Waluigi right behind them.

"It's an Intersection." Wario said. "I guess we're paired up." Rose then grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock... Who's a good fighter?" She read.

"Let me do this one, guys." Abe said. "I'm guessing this task will involve fighting some type of monster, and since I live on this island, I have a better chance of getting through this quickly."

"Okay, go ahead." Wario said. Abe then ran over to the labyrinth. When he entered his room, he saw four zombie-like creatures standing tall in the corners, each wearing a decaying crimson cape and holding a long broadsword.

"Oh no... ReDeads..." Abe said to himself, as he withdrew the sword from the pedestal and the creatures staggered toward him.

**Bowser (Savage Labyrinth)**

Bowser chuckled as he slashed the back of another knight, causing it to explode in a puff of smoke.

"One left." He said, as the knight in black armor walked toward him. He spun around and slashed at the knight, but gasped as the knight's crimson cape deflected his attack. He jumped back. "Hm... I wonder..." He then shot a fireball at the knight and watched as the cape burned away. He rushed forward and sliced the ropes on the armor, causing it to fall away. The knight gave a fierce roar, which was cut short when Bowser drove his sword into the knight's chest, defeating it.

"Gotcha..." Bowser said. He returned the sword to its pedestal and watched as the sword and pedestal transformed into two clues. Bowser grabbed them and was enveloped in a white light that deposited him next to Jr, Mario and Luigi. "Here." He handed a clue to the brothers and they all opened their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Outset Stadium." Bowser and Mario read.

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, the newly separated teams may proceed to this place: Outset Stadium. This stadium, which holds the annual Duel Monsters tournament in the Great Sea, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_ Kylie narrated.

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Miles & Blaise / Kirby & MetaKnight (Outset Island)**

The two teams jumped out of their boats and onto the docks.

"Kirby! Over there!" MetaKnight exclaimed, pointing to a large group of warehouses.

"Come on, Blaise!" Miles shouted.

**James (Savage Labyrinth)**

"Ha ha! Gotcha!" James exclaimed, as the last monster crumbled into a pile of bones. He gasped as the four of them suddenly reformed and stood up again, ready to fight. "What the-?" He looked around and saw a four plants in the corners of the room. Each had green leaves and held a black bomb-shaped plant. James ran over, pulled one up and threw it at one of the knights. He laughed as the knight exploded into a pile of bones, which quickly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Yes! That's the ticket!"

**Ash (Savage Labyrinth)**

Ash dove out of the way of one of the statues as it slammed a hammer to the ground. He looked up and noticed a red jewel on the statue's back.

"I wonder..." He then stabbed the jewel with the sword and the statue shook. He stabbed it again and it shattered. The statue then began wildly bouncing around the room before exploding into a puff of smoke. "Bingo!!"

**Miles & Blaise / Kirby & MetaKnight (Outset Island - Warehouse)**

"Oh, lovely, it's an Intersection..." Blaise said.

"I guess we're paired up, guys." Miles said, grabbing the clue. "Roadblock... Who's a good fighter?"

"I'll do this one." MetaKnight said.

**Abe (Savage Labyrinth)**

Abe reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of earplugs. He slipped them in and rushed at the ReDeads. One of them let out a loud screech. Abe continued to charge, unfazed by the screech. He began to slash at the ReDead until it fell to the ground.

**MetaKnight (Savage Labyrinth)**

MetaKnight ran into the labyrinth and stepped into the only pillar of light remaining. He grabbed the sword in the center of his room, and four dragon emerged from the corners. They walked on all fours and handed flame red tails.

"I'll bet..." MetaKnight leaped into the air and stabbed his sword into the creature's tail. It screeched with pain and gathered energy into its mouth. MetaKnight leaped back and the creature blew a blast of fire from its mouth, striking MetaKnight and knocking him back.

**Team ? (Outset Stadium)**

A team rushed into a large stadium on the west side of the island. It looked similar to a coliseum, but it was built out of steel instead of stone. In the center was a square shaped arena. Standing in the middle of the arena was Kylie and a blond-haired, blue-eyed Hylian boy in a green muscle shirt and jean shorts. The first place team stepped onto the mat. One racer put his arm around the other and grinned nervously.

"Welcome to Outset Island..." The boy said.

"Thanks."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr... You... Are team number one for the second time in a row!" Kylie exclaimed.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son - 1st Place / 8:08 AM**

"YES!!" Bowser shouted.

"WAA-HOOO!!" Jr cheered.

**James / Ash / Abe / MetaKnight (Savage Labyrinth)**

"Gotcha, sucka!" James cheered, as he threw another Bomb Plant, destroying the final skeleton. He sheathed the sword in its pedestal and grabbed the clues. Meanwhile, Ash had just destroyed his second knight statue. Abe chuckled as a ReDead screeched, trying to scare him, but he just drove his sword into its chest.

James ran outside and handed a clue to Frankie and Francesca.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Outset Stadium. Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." James and Frankie read.

**Team ? (Outset Stadium)**

Kylie and the boy watched as the next team ran into the stadium and over to the mat.

"Welcome to Outset Island." The boy said.

"Mario and Luigi... You're team number two." Kylie said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - 2nd Place / 8:17 AM**

"I'm guessing Bowser and Jr made first." Mario said.

"Yes." Kylie said.

"Of course." Luigi said.

**(Savage Labyrinth)**

Ash stabbed another statue in the jewel, destroying it. Meanwhile, Abe jammed his sword into the head of his final ReDead. The creature collapsed to the ground and Abe sheathed his sword and the pedestal transformed into two clues. He grabbed them and ran outside.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Abe read. "Outset Stadium."

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Wario said. Meanwhile, MetaKnight leaped into the air and drove his sword into the tail of another lizard, destroying it.

**Team ? (Outset Stadium)**

A team raced into the stadium, where Kylie waited.

"Welcome to Outset Island."

"Frankie and Francesca... You're team number three."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - 3rd Place / 9:01 AM**

"Yikes... Dat ain't much of a change." Frankie said.

"I know." Francesca said.

---

Another team raced into the stadium.

"Welcome to Outset Island."

"James and Fox... You're team number four."

**James & Fox: Father/Son - 4th Place / 9:23 AM**

"Hm.. We slipped up a bit, son." James said.

**Ash / Pikachu / Cream & Zinnia / MetaKnight / Kirby / Miles & Blaise (Savage Labyrinth)**

"Got it!!" Ash exclaimed, destroying his last statue. He jammed his sword into the pedestal, revealing the clues. He grabbed them and ran outside.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Outset Stadium. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Ash read.

"Do you want to go there together?" Cream asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

**Team ? (Outset Stadium)**

Another team rushed into the stadium. Kylie pointed toward the entrance as they ran in, and the greeter smiled.

"Welcome to Outset Island, guys." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, Ryan. It's good to see you."

"Rose and Abe." Kylie said.

"Yes?"

"You... Are team number five." Kylie smiled.

**Rose & Abe: Married - 5th Place / 9:49 AM**

"No way!!"

"Awesome!!" Abe exclaimed.

"I know most teams wouldn't get excited about fifth place," Abe said (After-Leg Interview), "But after being eliminated in Leg One in our first race, still being in the race in Leg Four is a major blessing."

"And seeing our neighbor Ryan was a nice surprise." Rose said.

**MetaKnight (Savage Labyrinth)**

MetaKnight leaped into the air and stabbed the tail of the final lizard, destroying it. He then sheathed his sword in the pedestal and grabbed the clues. He ran outside and handed one to Miles. They then opened their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop: Outset Stadium." MetaKnight read. "Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Outset Stadium)**

"Welcome to Outset Island." Ryan said.

"Thank you."

"Wario and Waluigi..." Kylie said.

"Come on, say it!!" Wario exclaimed.

"You're team number six." Kylie said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers - 6th Place / 9:55 AM**

"Sixth? WHAT!!" Wario shouted.

"Bro, relax, we're still in it." Waluigi said.

"Still... IN IT!? I wanted FIRST!!"

**Teams 1 & 2 (Outset Stadium)**

Two more teams raced toward the pit stop. Suddenly, one team member tripped.

"Ow!"

"Cream, are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me, Ash. You guys keep going!" Cream said.

"No way." Ash said. He and Zinnia helped Cream up and the four walked to the mat.

"Welcome to Outset Island." Ryan said.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"Thanks." Cream said.

"Ash and Pikachu... Cream and Zinnia... You're teams seven and eight." Kylie said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon - 7th Place / 10:15 AM**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends - 8th Place / 10:15 AM**

"You okay, Cream?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah." Cream said. "I will be."

**Kirby & MetaKnight / Miles & Blaise (Outset Stadium)**

The two teams raced down the streets of Outset Island, around the outside of Outset Stadium. MetaKnight noticed the entrance and nudged Kirby.

"Kirby, over here." He said.

"Miles! Blaise! Over her-mmphmph!" Kirby's voice was muffled as MetaKnight grabbed him and pulled him behind him. Miles turned around and caught a glimpse of MetaKnight pulling Kirby into the stadium.

Inside, Ryan and Kylie watched as the Star Warriors ran toward the mat.

"Welcome to Outset Island." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Kirby said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight..." Kylie said. "You're team number nine."

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - 9th Place / 10:59 AM**

"Up one..." MetaKnight sighed. "I guess I'll take it." He then pulled his cape over his face and walked away. Meanwhile, CJ walked into the arena and stood next to Kylie.

"Come on in, guys." Kylie said, waving the Yoshi brothers in. Miles and Blaise stepped onto the mat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Outset Island." Ryan said.

"Thank you." Miles said. "It's good to be here."

"Miles and Blaise..." Kylie said with a solemn look on her face. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Miles & Blaise: Twin Brothers - Last Place / 11:01 AM**

"Oh fantastic..." Blaise mumbled.

"We're sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"Of course." Miles said.

"How do you guys feel you did on the race?" CJ asked.

"It was interesting to be on the racing side of the spectrum for once." Miles said. "I know what the racers feel like now, but I still prefer hosting over competing. And, it was honor to meet the hosts of another version of the Amazing Race." Miles said. He and Blaise and CJ and Kylie shook hands and smiled, before the Yoshis walked away.

"I feel like MetaKnight kinda betrayed us by pulling Kirby into the stadium without telling us where the entrance was, but it's a race, y'know, and I guess he did what he had to do to stay in." Miles said (After-Leg Interview). "And, now we know what it's like to race instead of just hosting."

---

"And now, here's Leg Four's special guest... local greeter and resident of Outset Island... Ryan Floyd!!"

"_Hey everyone!"_ Ryan said. _"It's nice to see Rose and Abe still in the race, though I do feel bad for Miles and Blaise. Now, next leg will take place in a very "posh" location."_

* * *

Leg 4 Trivia:

- The pit stop for this leg of the race, Outset Stadium, was featured in an old fic of mine: "The Legend of Zelda: Duel In Hyrule Revised Edition". It was featured as the location for the Duel Master Gym portion of the Great Sea Duel Extravaganza Duel Monsters Tournament, or GSDE.

- The Detour options were roughly based off of the quests for the pearls of the goddesses in "The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker". Sky was based off of the quest to obtain Din's Pearl. Earth was based off of the quest for Farore's Pearl.

- The Roadblock was based off of the quest for one of the Triforce Charts in "The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker", where Link had to navigate through the Savage Labyrinth and fight numerous enemies to find the chart.

- For those of you who are wondering what enemies were in the Savage Labyrinth, here's a desription of who fought what...

Bowser -- Darknuts

James -- Stalfos

Ash -- Armos Knights

Abe -- ReDead

MetaKnight -- Dodongos

* * *

"_Next week on the Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams travel to a rich and luxurious destination..."_

"Wait, we're really going there?"

"No way!"

"_And teams take a new form of transportation..."_

"Oh wow... This is amazing."

"I can't believe we're riding this for free."


	6. He Has Become Pasta Kirby

_Loading the save file... Save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Five: "He has become... Pasta Kirby!"**

"_Previously on The Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams left the planet of Sauria for the Great Sea in the Kingdom of Hyrule..."_

"Drive by Landmaster back to Walled City, take the WarpPad back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Castle Town, Hyrule. Once in Castle Town, proceed to Gerudo City Airfield and sign up for one of three charter planes for Windfall Island in the Great Sea."

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between climbing to the top of a mountain..."_

"Jr, this way!" Bowser shouted, as he and Jr ran through a stone doorway and found themselves on the outside of the mountain, high up.

"Come on, speedy..." Blaise said, looking at Miles who was several feet behind him.

"I figured that Bowser and Jr seemed to know what they were doing, so Blaise and I decided to follow them around and stick close to them." Miles said (After-Leg Interview).

"_Or searching the forest for potion ingredients..."_

"Dad, I got something!" Fox said, as he picked up a small seed. It was crimson colored with green edges and small bristle along the sides.

"You think this is important?" James asked.

"I think it might be a Deku Baba Seed." Fox said.

"Hey, Pikachu, look at this goo." Ash said, as Pikachu ran over and looked at the green goo on the ground.

"Is this Chu Jelly?" Pikachu wondered.

"I think so." Ash said, as he pulled a bottle out of his pack and scooped some of the goo up.

"_Teams also encountered a familiar twist on the race: an Intersection, where teams had to pair up and work together..."_

The two brothers ran into the warehouse district, where they saw Bowser and Jr.

"Bro, it's an Intersection." Mario said, as he and Luigi reached the Koopas.

"I guess we're paired up." Bowser said. He then grabbed the clue out of the nearby clue box.

"_At the Roadblock, teams had to fight monsters using only a sword and their instincts..."_

Bowser rolled out of the way as a knight charged at him. He swung the sword upward and watched in surprise as the ropes holding the knight's armor on were sliced and the armor fell to the ground and exploded into dark smoke.

"Got it!" Bowser exclaimed, as he started swinging at the knight. Grunts and groans echoed through the cavern as the knight began to take damage. Bowser cried out as the knight swung its own sword, striking Bowser and knocking him back.

---

"Ha ha! Gotcha!" James exclaimed, as the last monster crumbled into a pile of bones. He gasped as the four of them suddenly reformed and stood up again, ready to fight. "What the-?" He looked around and saw a four plants in the corners of the room. Each had green leaves and held a black bomb-shaped plant. James ran over, pulled one up and threw it at one of the knights. He laughed as the knight exploded into a pile of bones, which quickly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Yes! That's the ticket!"

"_Father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr breezed through the leg and came in first place for the second time in a row..."_

"Welcome to Outset Island..." The boy said.

"Thanks."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr... You... Are team number one for the second time in a row!" Kylie exclaimed.

"_While brothers and TAR hosts Miles and Blaise ran into trouble..."_

"Sweet... We're back at the entrance." Blaise said. "Crap."

---

Up near the mountain's peak, Miles & Blaise walked into a large room. Wooden platforms were attached to the wall and hardened lava was in a pool in the center of the room. A strange whirlwind spiraled up from the center, filled with a sparkling dust. Miles stepped into it and suddenly found himself standing on the beach.

"Bro, this isn't funny! Get back here!" Blaise shouted, as he stepped into the wind and was dropped on the beach.

---

Miles and Blaise gasped as they ran into a room and found themselves in a dead end.

"Really?" Miles asked.

"Well, this is fantastic." Blaise mumbled.

"_...And ultimately came up short."_

"Miles and Blaise..." Kylie said with a solemn look on her face. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Oh fantastic..." Blaise mumbled.

"We're sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"Of course." Miles said.

"How do you guys feel you did on the race?" CJ asked.

"It was interesting to be on the racing side of the spectrum for once." Miles said. "I know what the racers feel like now, but I still prefer hosting over competing. And, it was honor to meet the hosts of another version of the Amazing Race." Miles said. He and Blaise and CJ and Kylie shook hands and smiled, before the Yoshis walked away.

"_Nine teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Koopas soar to the "Sky" ; Host crash down to "Earth"

(The camera races over the Great Sea and to the docks of Outset Island. It races across the island and into Outset Stadium, where CJ stands, garbed in a red t-shirt and jean shorts. Standing in the bleachers are three familiar racers from Season Three: Patrick, Becky and Ryan. The camera races toward CJ and stops just inside the stadium.)

"This is Outset Island, in Hyrule's Great Sea. And on the west side of this island is this place... Outset Stadium. This stadium, which holds the annual Duel Monsters tournament in the Great Sea, was the fourth pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. They have no idea where they're going in this next leg. They'll have to figure out how to find the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can father and son duos Bowser and Bowser Jr and James and Fox keep up their leads against the other teams? Can friends Kirby and MetaKnight recover from starting in last two legs in a row? Bowser and Bowser Jr, who were the first to arrive at 8:08 AM, will be the first to depart at 8:08 PM."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son - 1st to depart / 8:08 PM**

(The Koopas are standing on the mat in the darkness of night on the Great Sea. Both Koopas are wearing headlamps and t-shirts that read "Butt Kickin' Koopas". Bowser waits for the signal and rips open the clue.)

"Take a marked speedboat to Windfall Island and take a plane to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, search near the Pianta Parlor for your next clue. You have 215 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

"_From the pit stop, teams must travel by marked speedboat to Windfall Island. Once on Windfall Island, teams must proceed to Windfall Airport and get on a flight for Rogueport in the Mushroom Kingdom. Once in Rogueport, they will find their next clue in West Rogueport, near the Pianta Parlor."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's roll, son!" Bowser said.

"We're feeling pretty good going into this leg, because we're in first for the second time in a row." Bowser said (Before-Leg Words).

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - 2nd to depart / 8:17 PM**

"Take a marked speedboat to Windfall Island and take a plane to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, search near the Pianta Parlor for your next clue. You have 215 coins for this leg of the race." Mario read. "Ready, bro?"

"Oh yeah! We're going to Rogueport!" Luigi exclaimed.

"It's exciting to be going to Rogueport 'cuz Mario and I know the area, which I feel gives us an advantage over everyone else." Luigi said (During-Leg Words).

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Outset Island - Docks)**

Bowser and Jr ran up to the docks, jumped into one of the nine speedboats and raced away.

"We're on top of the world right now." Bowser Jr said (During-Leg Words). "We got first place two legs in a row, we're going to the Mushroom Kingdom, and we're the first team leaving Outset."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Outset Island - Docks)**

The brothers ran up to the docks and jumped into a speedboat.

"Ready, bro?" Mario asked.

"Let's boogie!"

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - 3rd to depart / 9:01 PM**

"Take a marked speedboat to Windfall Island and take a plane to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, search near the Pianta Parlor for your next clue. You have 215 coins for this leg of the race." Frankie read.

**(Docks)**

The Piantas ran over to the docks, jumped into a boat and raced away.

**James & Fox: Father/Son - 4th to depart / 9:23 PM**

"Take a marked speedboat to Windfall Island and take a plane to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, search near the Pianta Parlor for your next clue. You have 215 coins for this leg of the race." James read.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Outset Island - Docks)**

"Let's go, son!" James said. He and Fox ran down the dock and jumped into a boat. James started the boat and sped off.

**Rose & Abe: Married - 5th to depart / 9:49 PM**

"Take a marked speedboat to Windfall Island and take a plane to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, search near the Pianta Parlor for your next clue. You have 215 coins for this leg of the race." Abe read.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers - 6th to depart / 9:55 PM**

"Take a marked speedboat to Windfall Island and take a plane to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, search near the Pianta Parlor for your next clue. You have 215 coins for this leg of the race." Wario read.

**Rose & Abe: Married (Outset Island - Docks)**

"Over here, Rose!" Abe excalimed, rushing toward a speedboat. The two climbed in and they were soon bound for Windfall Island.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Outset Island - Docks)**

"Bro, move it!" Waluigi shouted. The brothers raced onto the docks, leaped headfirst into a waiting boat and were soon headed out to sea.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon - 7th to depart / 10:15 PM**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends - 8th to depart / 10:15 PM  
**"Take a marked speedboat to Windfall Island and take a plane to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, search near the Pianta Parlor for your next clue." Ash read.

"You have 215 coins for this leg of the race." Cream finished.

**Ash & Pikachu / Cream & Zinnia (Outset Island - Docks)**

Ash and Pikachu ran down the docks, leaped into a boat and sped offf, with Cream & Zinnia right behind them.

"We're on the way, Pikachu!" Ash said.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - Last to depart / 10:59 PM**

"Take a marked speedboat to Windfall Island and take a plane to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, search near the Pianta Parlor for your next clue. You have 215 coins for this leg of the race." MetaKnight read.

"I'm nervous going into this leg." Kirby said (Before-Leg Words). "We're in last for the second time in a row, but on the plus side, we have money."

**(Outset Island - Docks)**

"Dang... Last boat." Kirby said, as he and MetaKnight jumped into the last marked boat and raced away.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Windfall Island)**

Bowser steered the boat to the docks of Windfall as the sun began to rise over the Great Sea.

"Come on, son, we've got to get to the airport."

**(Windfall Island Airport)**

The Koopas ran into the airport and into an office labeled "Hyrule Flights".

"We need to get on the earliest flight to Rogueport." Bowser said.

"Okay, Air Hyrule has a flight leaving at 6:15 AM." The ticket clerk said.

"Can we get on that?" Bowser asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Economy is full." The clerk said.

"Is there any way you can get us on the flight?" Bowser said. "What if we pay for economy and sit in business? We're in a race for ten million coins and we need to get on this flight." The clerk typed something into the computer.

"Okay, you're on the flight." The clerk said, handing them a pair of tickets.

"Thank you very much." Bowser said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Windfall Island)**

The brothers pulled up to the island and jumped out of their boat.

"Come on, bro. We've got to get to the airport." Mario said.

"Let's boogie." Luigi said.

**(Windfall Island Airport)**

Mario and Luigi ran into the Hyrule Flight ticketing agency.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" The agent asked.

"We need to get on the next flight to Rogueport." Mario said.

"Okay, Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at 8:00 AM." The ticket agent said.

"What time does that arrive in Rogueport?" Mario asked.

"5:30 PM."

"Is that the earliest arriving flight you have?" Luigi said.

"Yes, all others have either already departed or are full." The clerk said.

"Okay, we'll take tickets on that, please." Mario said. The clerk checked their passports, printed tickets and handed them over.

"Here you go. Have a nice flight." She said.

"Thank you." Mario said.

**FLIGHT 1 (Air Hyrule) - Departure (Windfall Island) / 6:15 AM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Windfall for Rogueport, carrying father-and-son Bowser & Bowser Jr."_

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Windfall Island)**

The Piantas jumped out of their boat.

"Okay, Francesca, we have ta find da airport." Frankie said.

"Let's go."

**(Windfall Island Airport)**

The two Piantas ran into the airport and looked at the departing flights board.

"Okay. Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at 8:00 AM."

"Let's get on that, Frankie." Francesca said.

"You got it, butter-biscuit."

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Windfall Island)**

The McClouds pulled up to the island and jumped out of their boat.

"Where's the airport?" James wondered.

"I think it's in the city." Fox said, and the McClouds ran toward the city.

**Rose & Abe: Married (Windfall Island)**

The Outset residents jumped out of their boat and rushed toward the city.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Windfall Airport)**

James looked up at the flight board.

"Son, Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at 8:00 AM." He said.

"Let's try to get that, Dad." Fox said.

**Rose & Abe: Married (Windfall Airport)**

The married Outset residents ran into the "Hylian Flights" ticketing office.

"Hello, we need to get on the next available flight to Rogueport, please."

"Okay, Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at 8:00 AM, but it's full."

"When's the next _available_ flight?" Abe asked.

"Hylian Airlines has a flight leaving at 9:00 AM." The clerk said.

**FLIGHT 2 (Mushroom Airlines) - Departure (Windfall Island) / 8:00 AM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Windfall Island, carrying brothers Mario & Luigi, married Piantas Frankie & Francesca and father-and-son James & Fox."_ CJ narrated.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Windfall Island)**

Wario steered the boat to the docks and leaped out.

"Come on, bro, MOVE IT!" Wario shouted.

**(Windfall Island Airport)**

"Next flight to Rogueport... Tickets, NOW!" Wario shouted.

"Okay, next flight in via Hylian Airlines, leaving at 9:00 AM."

"What time does it get in?"

"6:45 PM, after a connecting stop on Isle Delfino." The clerk said.

"Okay, gimme tickets."

**Ash & Pikachu / Cream & Zinnia (Windfall Island)**

The two teams leaped out of their boats.

"Come on, guys, the airport is this way." Cream said, as the foursome ran toward the city.

**(Windfall Island Airport)**

The two teams ran into the airport and into the "Hylian Flights" ticketing agency. Pikachu jumped onto the counter, startling the clerk.

"Excuse me, we need to get on the next available flight to Rogueport." Ash said.

"Okay, the next flight leaves at 9:45 AM and flies non-stop to Rogueport arriving at 6:45 PM tonight."

**FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines) - Departure (Windfall Island) / 9:00 AM**

"_This is the third flight leaving the Great Sea for Rogueport, carrying married couple Rose & Abe and brothers Wario & Waluigi."_ CJ narrated.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (Windfall Airport)**

"Excuse me, we need to get on the next flight for Rogueport." MetaKnight spoke with a Spanish accent.

"Okay, the next flight leaves at 9:45 AM." The clerk said.

"We need tickets on that." Kirby said.

**FLIGHT 4 (Jet Hylia) - Departure (Windfall Island) / 9:45 AM**

"_This is the fourth and final flight leaving for Rogueport, carrying best friends Cream & Zinnia, pokemon-and-trainer Ash & Pikachu, and friends Kirby & MetaKnight."_ CJ narrated.

---

A small plane flew toward a bustling sea port city somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the distance, at the north end of the city was a blimp shaped like a Cheep-Cheep, a red fish with a white belly and wing-like fins. Below it was a fancy-looking train, known as the Excess Express. In the western section of the city was a large casino with a sign in front that read "Pianta Parlor".

**FLIGHT 1 (Air Hyrule) - Arrival (Rogueport) / 4:45 PM**

Bowser and Bowser Jr rushed out of the airport.

"Okay, so we have to go to West Rogueport?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah." Jr said. Bowser ran off toward the western part of Rogueport, followed quickly by Jr.

**(West Rogueport)**

"Okay, now where could that clue be?" Bowser wondered.

"Wanna try the Pianta Parlor?" Jr asked.

"Let's go!"

**(Pianta Parlor)**

The Koopas ran toward the Pianta Parlor. As they got close, Jr chuckled.

"Papa, there it is!!" He chirped. Bowser ran over, pulled the clue out of the box and ripped it open.

"Board the Excess Express, bound for Poshley Heights. You will find your next clue in Cabin #5." Bowser read.

"Wow, Papa! The Excess Express!!" Jr said.

"_Upon arriving, teams must board the most luxurious train in the world, the Excess Express, bound for the lush, rich city of Poshley Heights. They will find their clue in Cabin #5. However, the train does not depart until 7:30 AM in the morning, meaning teams must spend the nightin Rogueport. Teams have been supplied with tickets on the train, as well as room reservations, since the Excess Express is typically reserved only for the rich."_ CJ narrated.

Bowser looked in the clue and found tickets for the train.

"Well, Jr, the train doesn't leave until 7:30 tomorrow morning, so we're stuck here overnight." Bowser said.

**FLIGHT 2 (Mushroom Airlines) - Arrival (Rogueport) / 5:30 PM**

Mario, Luigi, Frankie, Francesca, James and Fox rushed out of the airport. The brothers and the Piantas quickly ran toward West Rogueport.

"Dad, over there!" Fox exclaimed. The two quickly followed the others.

**(West Rogueport)**

The three teams ran around West Rogueport. Mario and Luigi ran into an alley, James and Fox ran into the park, and the Piantas ran over near the Pianta Parlor.

"Frankie, look!" Francesca exclaimed. The Piantas ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Board the Excess Express, bound for Poshley Heights. You will find your next clue in Cabin #5." Frankie read. He then found the tickets. "Butter-biscuit... The train doesn't leave until 7:30 in the morning."

**FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines) - Arrival (Rogueport) / 6:45 PM**

**FLIGHT 4 (Jet Hylia) - Arrival (Rogueport) / 6:45 PM**

The five remaining teams ran out of the airport and scattered through Rogueport.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (West Rogueport - Pianta Parlor)**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (West Rogueport - Pianta Parlor)**

"Board the Excess Express, bound for Poshley Heights. You will find your next clue in Cabin #5." Ash read.

"Wait, we're really going there?" Cream asked.

"No way!" Zinnia cheered.

**Excess Express - Departure (West Rogueport) / 7:30 AM**

"All Aboard!!" The engineer shouted. The teams crowded into the train.

"Okay, that's Cabin #2, so #5 should be that way..." Bowser mumbled. He rushed through a nearby door, and everyone followed

**(Cabin #5)**

The teams pushed and shoved their way into the cabin and found the clue box in the center of the room.

"Detour... Shells or Gold."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two task involving regulars on the Excess Express... Shells or Gold. In Shells, teams must search the train for one of nine pairs of Shell Earrings. Once they've found the Shell Earrings, they must bring them to Waitress Allie in the Dining Car._

_In Gold, teams must search the train for one of nine Gold Rings and bring it to Toodles, an Excess Express regular, in Cabin #5. Once teams bring either item to Allie or Toodles, they will receive their next clue."_

"Let's do Shells." Bowser said.

"Gold." James said.

"I say we do Gold." Pikachu said.

"Shells, bro." Luigi said.

"Let's do Shells, Frankie." Francesca said.

"Waluigi, let's go! We're findin' those earrings!"

"I say we do Gold, Zin." Cream said.

"Gold..." MetaKnight said, walking away.

**(Cabin #8)**

Bowser, Bowser Jr, Cream and Zinnia ran into the cabin.

"Hurry, Jr! We need to find those earrings!"

"Quick, Cream! Find that ring!!" Zinnia exclaimed.

**(Cabin #4)**

The Mario brothers and the Wario brothers ran into the cabin, where a semi-transparent Mushroom Person waited. He had a black cap with yellow spots, wore a black vest and had a ghoulish tail where his legs should have been. Luigi, Wario and Waluigi stepped back, startled. Mario chuckled.

"Hello, Ghost T. Good to see you." Mario said. "Have you seen any Shell Earrings?"

"No, I haven't." Ghost T said. "Sorry, man."

"Okie dokie." Mario said.

**(Hallway)**

Francesca looked out the window and gasped.

"Oh wow... This is amazing." She said.

"I can't believe we're riding this for free." Frankie said.

**(Dining Car)**

Bowser and Bowser Jr ran into the dining car and ran over to a Mushroom Person with a pink mushroom cap with purple spots, dressed in a purple shirt, white pants and black apron. Her purple hair was tied in two pigtails that stuck out on either side of her head.

"Here is your next clue." Waitress Allie said.

Bowser ripped open the clue.

"When you arrive in Poshley Heights, proceed to the Pasta Cart." Bowser read.

"_Once teams arrive in Poshley Heights, they must proceed to this place: The Pasta Cart. It is at this cart, which sells the most famous and tasteful pasta in the Mushroom Kingdom, that teams will find their next clue."_

"Well, I guess now we just sit and wait." Bowser said.

**Excess Express - Arrival (Poshley Heights) / 12:45 PM - 3 Days After Departure**

The train pulled into the station and everyone rushed off.

"Let's go!" Jr exclaimed.

"I can't believe you spent all our money again!" Abe exclaimed.

"I wanted food, dear!" Rose said.

**(Pasta Cart)**

The teams rushed the cart and found their clue.

"Roadblock... Who feels Italian?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may complete, and no one may complete more that seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must order and eat the "Amazing Pasta Special" which consists of 5 lbs of pasta, creamy alfredo sauce and five 3-oz meatballs. Though the meal isn't extremely large, teams who ate a lot on the three day ride on the Excess Express may find it tough to swallow."_ CJ narrated.

"I'll do it, Papa." Jr said.

"I've got it, Dad." Fox said.

"I'll do this, Cream." Zinnia said.

"I got it." Pikachu said.

"Me!!!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I'll do this, dear." Rose said.

"I'll do dis, butter-biscuit." Frankie said.

"Uh...." Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi all stared at each other.

"Goomba... Boot... Mud... SHOOT!" They exclaimed.

"I'll do it." Luigi said.

"I got it." Waluigi said.

The competitors walked over to the Pasta Cart.

"I'd like one Amazing Pasta Special." Luigi said.

"Amazing Pasta Special, please." Jr said.

"Can I get an Amazing Pasta Special, please?" Fox asked.

**Zinnia (Pasta Cart)**

Zinnia stuffed a meatball in her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Wow, that's delicious!!" She exclaimed.

**Kirby (Pasta Cart)**

Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the plate of pasta. Suddenly, a crown of spaghetti with a meatball jewel appeared on his head.

"What the heck?" Wario wondered.

"He has become... Pasta Kirby!" MetaKnight said. The owner of the Pasta Cart chuckled and handed Kirby a clue. He gave it to MetaKnight, who ripped it open.

"Proceed to the pit stop: Poshley Sanctum... Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." MetaKnight read.

"_From the Pasta Cart, teams may proceed to this place: Poshley Sanctum. This sanctuary, which once house one of the seven Crystal Stars, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_ CJ narrated.

Luigi soon quickly finished his pasta as well, and the Mario Brothers received their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Poshley Sanctum." Luigi read.

"Come on, let's go!"

**Team ? (Poshley Sanctum)**

A team rushed toward the mat, inside a large stone building. The building was lavished with garnet curtains and stained glass windows. On the back wall was a painting of the building and in front of it was a stone pedestal.

Standing on the mat were CJ and a blue penguin in a Sherlock Holmes style outfit. In the penguin's hand was a magnifying glass. The team rushed forward and leaped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Poshley Heights." The penguin said.

"Thank you, Pennington."

"Mario and Luigi... You're team number one." CJ said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - 1st Place / 2:15 PM**

"YAHOOO!!"

"WHOOOPEEE!!"

"I have more good news." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won two three-year passes on the Excess Express, which include three meals a day."

"Oh yeah!" Mario exclaimed.

"Sweet." Luigi said.

**Frankie (Pasta Cart)**

"Mm... This is delicious." Frankie said through mouthfuls of pasta. He then gulped down his last bite and grabbed his clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Poshley Sanctum."

**Team ? (Poshley Sanctum)**

Pennington and CJ watched as another team rushed forward and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Poshley Heights." Pennington said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight..." CJ said. "You're the second team to arrive."

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - 2nd Place / 2:30 PM**

"However... Kirby, you broke the rules by using your inhaling powers at the Roadblock, so you have incured a 1-hour penalty, and I cannot check you in until you wait out that penalty."

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - Penalty Time Remaining = 1:00**

"Sorry, MetaKnight." Kirby said.

"Don't worry about it." MetaKnight said.

**Zinnia (Pasta Cart)**

"Done!" Zinnia exclaimed, as she swallowed her last meatball. The cart owner smiled and handed her a clue as she handed him her empty plate.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Poshley Sanctum. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Poshley Sanctum)**

"Welcome to Poshley Heights." Pennington said.

"Dank you."

"Frankie and Francesca... You're team number two." CJ said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - 2nd Place / 2:35 PM**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Penalty Time Remaining - 0:55**

"Dat ain't too bad." Frankie said.

**Waluigi / Rose / Pikachu / Fox / Bowser Jr (Pasta Cart)**

"Done!" Jr exclaimed, as he ate his last bite of pasta.

"Got it!" Waluigi laughed. The cart owner took their plates and handed them each a clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Poshley Sanctum."

**Team ? (Poshley Sanctum)**

CJ directed Pennington's attention to the door as another team ran into the sanctum and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Poshley Heights." Pennington said.

"Thank you." The racer smiled and curtsied.

"Cream and Zinnia... You're team number three."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends - 3rd Place / 2:38 PM**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Penalty Time Remaining - 0:52**

"Well, I guess third is good..." Cream said.

**Rose / Fox / Pikachu (Pasta Cart)**

"Done!" Pikachu cheered. He grabbed his clue and ran over to Ash.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Poshley Sanctum." Ash read.

**Team ? (Poshley Sanctum)**

"Welcome to Poshley Heights."

"Thanks."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." CJ said. "You're team number four."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son - 4th Place / 2:45 PM**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Penalty Time Remaining - 0:48**

"Oops... We goofed." Bowser said. "Let's get first again next time."

**Rose / Fox (Pasta Cart)**

"Done." Fox said, grabbing his clue.

"Okay, let's go." Rose said, getting her clue.

**Team ? (Poshley Sanctum)**

A team rushed the mat and caught their breath as they stood in front of CJ.

"Welcome to Poshley Heights." Pennington said.

"Ash and Pikachu... You're team number five."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon - 5th Place / 2:53 PM**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Penalty Time Remaining - 0:40**

"Yikes... We're gonna get first next time, right Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu grinned, and pressed a button on its translator, deactivating it momentarily.

"Pi Pikachu!!" It chirped.

**Team ? (Poshley Sanctum)**

"Welcome to Poshley Heights." Pennington said.

"Wario and Waluigi..." CJ said. He snapped his fingers and a purple barrier surrounded him and Pennington. "You're team number six."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers - 6th Place / 2:58 PM**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Penalty Time Remaining - 0:35**

"WHAT?!? Sixth? SIXTH?! You're dead!!!" Wario shouted. He then began forcefully punching the barrier. This continued for quite a few minutes, until the next team entered the building. CJ raised his arms across his chest in an X-formation, then quickly shot them down, causing a purple energy wave to knock the brothers back into the nearest wall.

"Whoa..." One racer said, in awe of what just happened.

"W-Welcome to Poshley H-Heights." Pennington said, a little startled.

"James and Fox." CJ said. "You're team number seven."

**James & Fox: Father/Son - 7th Place / 3:08 PM**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Penalty Time Remaining - 0:25**

"Thanks..." James said. The two then quickly walked away. Wario and Waluigi stood up, shaken, and ran off.

**Rose & Abe / Kirby & MetaKnight (Poshley Sanctum)**

Rose and Abe ran into the sanctum and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Poshley Heights."

"Thank you."

"Rose and Abe... You're the last team to arrive." CJ said. Kylie then walked in and stood next to him. "However, Kirby and MetaKnight have incured a 1-hour penalty and I cannot check them in until its over, so that makes you the eighth team to arrive."

**Rose & Abe: Married - 8th Place / 3:28 PM**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Penalty Time Remaining - 0:05**

"But there is bad news." Kylie said. "You two did not receive your Detour clue on the Excess Express, and you got off the train without completing the Detour, so you have incured a 24-hour penalty, and we cannot check you in until you have served that." The couple stepped off of the mat. A few minutes later, CJ motioned for Kirby & MetaKnight to step onto the mat.

"Kirby and MetaKnight... Because of Rose & Abe's penalty, you are team number eight and you are still in the race."

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - 8th Place / 3:33 PM**

**Rose & Abe: Penalty Time Remaining - 23:55**

"What a relief..." MetaKnight said.

---

"And now, Leg Five's special guest... Detective Pennington from Poshley Sanctum!"

"_Hey everyone!"_ Pennington said. _"What a pit stop!! Well, Leg Six will take place in a location that rivals the 'City of Angels' and may bring you closer to the 'San Andreas' Fault. But don't get caught acting like a 'Dogg' or 'Carl' might get 'Madd' and you'll get 'B-Dup'."_

* * *

Leg 5 Trivia:

-- The waitress in _Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door_ does not actually have a name. I chose to name her Allie after my friend.

-- The teams were put on the Excess Express because it's a three-day ride, and I knew realistically that teams would have to eat at some point during the ride, which would make the simple Roadblock challenge a bit harder for teams who had just eaten prior to exiting the train.

-- What CJ did at the pit stop to the Wario Bros. was just a small demonstration of his power as the Hylian Sage of Shadow.

* * *

"_Next time on The Amazing Race..."_

"_In an Amazing Race first, teams travel to a real-world-like location and face experiences and challenges they never expected..."_

Bowser and Jr rushed down the pier and jumped into the two waiting red go-carts.

-

Cream shrieked as she pulled the joystick and the helicopter began drifting to the left.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!"

"_And teams are caught off-guard by a new twist..."_

"Warning: the last team to complete the Roadblock will be eliminated." Mario read.

"Wait...What?!"

"_Don't miss Leg Six of... The Amazing Race All-Star Edition!"

* * *

_

A/N: I think this is the shortest leg I've ever done. But, since everyone was all together pretty much throughout the entire leg, length was difficult here. But still, close to 6500 words is good.


	7. An Amazing Race First

_Loading the save file... Save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Six: An Amazing Race First**

"_Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams left the Great Sea in Hyrule for the luxurious Poshley Heights..."_

"Board the Excess Express, bound for Poshley Heights. You will find your next clue in Cabin #5."

-

"Wait, we're really going there?" Cream asked.

"No way!" Zinnia cheered.

"_At the Detour, on the Excess Express, teams had to find either a pair of Shell Earrings or a Gold Ring and bring them to Excess Express waitress Allie or Poshley Heights resident Toodles..."_

Bowser, Bowser Jr, Cream and Zinnia ran into the cabin.

"Hurry, Jr! We need to find those earrings!"

"Quick, Cream! Find that ring!!" Zinnia exclaimed.

"_At the Roadblock, racers had to eat a large pasta dinner, which some found hard to swallow, having just eaten a rich meal on the three-day ride on the Excess Express."_

Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the plate of pasta. Suddenly, a crown of spaghetti with a meatball jewel appeared on his head.

"What the heck?" Wario wondered.

"He has become... Pasta Kirby!" MetaKnight said.

-

Zinnia stuffed a meatball in her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Wow, that's delicious!!" She exclaimed.

"_Brothers Mario and Luigi managed to work through their tasks and breeze to first, and were awarded a fabulous prize..."_

"Mario and Luigi... You're team number one." CJ said.

"I have more good news." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won two three-year passes on the Excess Express, which include three meals a day."

"Oh yeah!" Mario exclaimed.

"Sweet." Luigi said.

"_Friends Kirby and MetaKnight and Married couple Rose and Abe were both assessed with penalties at the pit stop, Kirby's for illegally using his powers during the Roadblock, and Rose and Abe's for failing to complete a Detour. In the end, Rose and Abe's penalty was heavier."_

"Rose and Abe... You're the last team to arrive." CJ said. Kylie then walked in and stood next to him. "However, Kirby and MetaKnight have incurred a 1-hour penalty and I cannot check them in until its over, so that makes you the eighth team to arrive."

"But there is bad news." Kylie said. "You two did not receive your Detour clue on the Excess Express, and you got off the train without completing the Detour, so you have incurred a 24-hour penalty, and we cannot check you in until you have served that." The couple stepped off of the mat. A few minutes later, CJ motioned for Kirby & MetaKnight to step onto the mat.

"Kirby and MetaKnight... Because of Rose & Abe's penalty, you are team number eight and you are still in the race."

"_Nine teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Mario & Luigi reach new "Heights" ; Rose & Abe "At an all-time low"

(The camera rushes through Poshley Heights, up to Poshley Sanctum, where CJ stands in a red t-shirt and jean shorts.)

"This is Poshley Heights. And on the eastern side of this lush and rich city is this place... Poshley Sanctum. This sanctuary, which once housed a Crystal Star, was the fifth pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. They have no idea where they're going in this next leg. They'll have to figure out how to find the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can father-son duo Bowser & Bowser Jr regain their lead over the other teams? Can Kirby & MetaKnight escape last place and get to the top of the pack? Mario & Luigi, who were the first to arrive at 2:15 PM..."

"_Oh yeah!" Mario exclaimed._

"_Sweet." Luigi said._

"...Will depart at 2:15 AM."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - 1st to depart / 2:15 AM**

(Mario and Luigi are standing on the mat, ready to go. Mario gets the signal and rips open the clue.)

"Take the warp pipe outside back to Rogueport and get on a flight for Los Santos, San Andreas. Once in Los Santos, take a taxi to Market Station, where your next clue awaits. You have 1250 coins for this leg of the race." Mario read.

"_From the pit stop in Poshley Heights, teams must go to Rogueport and for the first time in Amazing Race history, they must take a plane to Los Santos in the state of San Andreas. Once in San Andreas, teams must take a taxi to this place... Market Station." _The camera shows a small train station, with stairs leading to the underground tracks. In big letters across the roof, it reads "Market". _"It's here at this train station that teams will find their next clue."_

"Wow... We're going all the way to San Andreas, bro." Mario said.

"This is awesome!" Luigi said. The brothers ran outside and jumped into a blue warp pipe.

**CJ & Kylie: Hosts (Poshley Heights)**

"Kylie... You stay here to check in Rose and Abe when their penalty expires. I'll head to Los Santos so I can check teams in at the next pit stop." CJ said.

"Okay." Kylie said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - 2nd to depart / 2:35 AM**

"Take the warp pipe outside back to Rogueport and get on a flight for Los Santos, San Andreas. Once in Los Santos, take a taxi to Market Station, where your next clue awaits. You have 1250 coins for this leg of the race." Frankie read.

"Wait... Where are we going?" Francesca asked, shocked.

"San Andreas..." Frankie said.

"Oh, wow!"

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends - 3rd to depart / 2:38 AM**

"Take the warp pipe outside back to Rogueport and get on a flight for... Los Santos, San Andreas!" Cream gasped.

"No freakin' way! We're actually going to San Andreas! This is crazy!"

"Once in Los Santos, take a taxi to Market Station, where your next clue awaits. You have 1250 coins for this leg of the race." Cream continued.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Rogueport Underground)**

"Which way, Mario?" Luigi asked, as the duo reached a fork in the underground pathways.

"This way!" Mario said. They jumped through a pipe and soon found themselves in front of a large red door with seven different colored star markings on it. "Oops... That's the Thousand Year Door... Wrong way." They jumped back down the pipe and kept running around.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son - 4th to depart / 2:45 AM**

"Take the warp pipe outside back to Rogueport and get on a flight for Los Santos, San Andreas. Once in Los Santos, take a taxi to Market Station, where your next clue awaits. You have 1250 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

"Los Santos? Really?" Jr asked.

"That's what the clue says." Bowser said.

"Cool!" Jr said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon - 5th to depart / 2:53 AM**

"Take the warp pipe outside back to Rogueport and get on a flight for Los Santos, San Andreas. Once in Los Santos, take a taxi to Market Station, where your next clue awaits. You have 1250 coins for this leg of the race." Ash read. "Wait a sec... We're going WHERE?"

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Rogueport)**

Mario and Luigi leaped out of a pipe and landed in East Rogueport. Standing nearby was an elderly Goomba wearing large glasses. Next to him was a female Goomba in tan shirt and mining helmet whose blond hair was tied into a ponytail. Mario waved.

"Hello, Professor Frankly! Hello, Goombella!"

"Hi, Mario!" Frankly said. "What brings you here?"

"We're on the Amazing Race." Luigi answered.

"Again?" Goombella asked.

"Yes, it's the All-Star Edition." Mario said. "We're going to Los Santos, San Andreas."

"Good luck." Frankly said. "And be careful! That's a gang city!" He shouted as Mario and Luigi ran off.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers - 6th to depart / 2:58 AM**

"Take the warp pipe outside back to Rogueport and get on a flight for Los Santos, San Andreas. Once in Los Santos, take a taxi to Market Station, where your next clue awaits. You have 1250 coins for this leg of the race." Wario said. "No way! We're going to frickin' San Andreas!!"

"Sweet!!!" Waluigi exclaimed.

**Frankie & Francesca / Cream & Zinnia (Rogueport Underground)**

"Follow us! I know a shortcut ta da airport!" Frankie said. He and Francesca ran towards a gold warp pipe, followed by Cream and Zinnia. The four jumped in and found themselves in Rogueport International Airport.

**Frankie & Francesca / Cream & Zinnia / Mario & Luigi (Rogueport Int'l)**

"Hey, guys. How did you get here so fast?" Mario asked.

"I know a shortcut dat got us here faster." Frankie said.

"Oh." Mario said. The three ran over to the nearby help desk.

"Excuse us, when's da next flight to Los Santos, San Andreas?" Frankie asked.

"Well, Juank Air has a flight leaving at 5:30 AM and arriving in San Andreas at 7:35 PM."

"Juank Air, you said?" Mario asked.

"Yes." The clerk said.

"Okay, thanks."

**(Juank Air)**

The three teams raced to the counter.

"Excuse me, we need to get on the next flight to Los Santos, San Andreas."

"Flight 1215 leaves at 5:30 AM and arrives in Los Santos ay 7:35 tonight." The clerk said.

"Is that the earliest flight to Los Santos?" Cream asked.

"Yes." The clerk said.

"Okay, can we get tickets on dat?" Frankie asked.

"Sure." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - 1st on JUANK AIR FLIGHT 1215**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends - 2nd on JUANK AIR FLIGHT 1215**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - 3rd on JUANK AIR FLIGHT 1215**

"Dank you." Frankie said.

"Thank you very much." Cream said, curtsying.

"Thanks." Mario said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / Ash & Pikachu (Rogueport Underground)**

"Papa, which way is it?" Jr asked.

"Follow me!" Bowser said, running towards a green warp pipe.

"Come on, Pikachu. This way!" Ash said, following Bowser.

**James & Fox: Father/Son - 7th to depart / 3:08 AM**

"Take the warp pipe outside back to Rogueport and get on a flight for Los Santos, San Andreas. Once in Los Santos, take a taxi to Market Station, where your next clue awaits. You have 1250 coins for this leg of the race." James read.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Rogueport Underground)**

"Bro, move it!" Wario shouted.

"I AM moving it!" Waluigi yelled back.

"Well, move it FASTER!!" Wario screamed. Suddenly, James and Fox ran past them.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Rogueport Underground)**

"Dad, we passed them!" Fox exclaimed.

"Come on, son! We've got to get to the airport!" James said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr / Ash & Pikachu (Rogueport Underground)**

Bowser and Jr rushed around a corner and quickly jumped down a pipe. Ash and Pikachu turned the corner and stopped.

"Where'd they go?" Ash wondered.

"I dunno." Pikachu said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Rogueport Int'l)**

Bowser and Jr jumped out of the pipe from the underground and ran toward the help desk.

"When's the next flight to Los Santos, San Andreas?"

"Juank Air has a flight leaving at 5:30 AM and arriving at 7:35 PM."

"Thanks."

**(Juank Air Counter)**

Bowser ran over to the counter and slapped his team's passports down.

"We need to get on the next flight to Los Santos, San Andreas." He said.

"Okay, Flight 1215 leaves at 5:30 AM and gets in at 7:35 PM."

"Gimme tickets on that." Bowser said. The clerk checked the passports and printed the tickets.

"Here you go." She said, handing them their tickets.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son - 4th on JUANK AIR FLIGHT 1215**

"Thanks." Bowser said.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - 8th to depart / 3:33 AM**

"Take the warp pipe outside back to Rogueport and get on a flight for Los Santos, San Andreas. Once in Los Santos, take a taxi to Market Station, where your next clue awaits. You have 1250 coins for this leg of the race."

**James & Fox / Wario & Waluigi / Ash & Pikachu (Rogueport Underground)**

The three teams rushed into one room, all from different directions. They noticed a gold warp pipe and quickly jumped in.

**James & Fox / Wario & Waluigi / Ash & Pikachu (Rogueport Int'l)**

Ash looked up the departures board.

"Look, Pikachu. Rogue Airlines has a flight leaving at 6:00 AM." He said.

"Hey, bro." Wario said. "Juank Air has a flight leaving at 5:30 AM."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Juank Air)**

"Yo! We need to get on Flight 1215 to Los Santos." Wario said.

"I'm sorry, it's full." The clerk said. "But we have a flight leaving at 7:15 AM and getting in at 9:20 PM."

"Yeah, no, I don't think so." Wario said.

**Ash & Pikachu / James & Fox (Rogue Airlines)**

"Hi, we need to get on Flight 249 to Los Santos." Ash said.

"Okay. The flight leaves at 6:00 AM and lands in Los Santos at 8:45 PM after a connection in Las Venturas." The clerk said.

"We'd like to get on that flight, please." Ash said. The clerk scanned the passports and printed the tickets.

"You're all set." She said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon - 1st on ROGUE AIRLINES FLIGHT 249**

**James & Fox: Father/Son - 2nd on ROGUE AIRLINES FLIGHT 249**

"Well, I guess that's good."

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (Rogueport Underground)**

"MetaKnight, which way do we go?" Kirby asked. The Star Warriors had reached a three-way fork in the path and Kirby seemed confused.

"Left." MetaKnight said, running down the hallway.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Rogueport Int'l)**

The brother rushed up to the Rogue Airlines counter.

"Yo! I need tickets on the 6:00 AM flight to Los Santos!"

"How many, sir?"

"Two! Fast!!" Wario exclaimed.

"Okay, can I see your-" Wario interrupted her by slamming his team's passports down. She printed the tickets and handed them to the brothers. "You're all set."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers - 3rd on ROGUE AIRLINES FLIGHT 249**

"Thanks..." Wario said, walking away. "Slow woman."

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (Rogueport Int'l, Rogue Airlines)**

"Can I help you?" Asked the clerk.

"Yes, we'd like to get on Flight 249 to Los Santos, please." Kirby said, handing the clerk the passports. She printed the tickets and handed them to Kirby. Her watch beeped. She looked at it and smiled.

"Enjoy your flight... Break time!" She said, before running off.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - 4th on ROGUE AIRLINES FLIGHT 249**

"Let's go get some food." Kirby said.

"Okay."

**JUANK AIR FLIGHT 1215 - Departure (Rogueport) / 5:30 AM  
**_"This is the first flight leaving Rogueport for San Andreas, carrying married Piantas Frankie & Francesca, best friends Cream & Zinnia, brothers Mario & Luigi and father-and-son Bowser & Bowser Jr." _CJ narrated.

**ROGUE AIRLINES FLIGHT 249 - Departure (Rogueport) / 6:00 AM**

"_On the second flight leaving Rogueport for San Andreas are trainer-and-Pokemon Ash & Pikachu, brothers Wario & Waluigi, father-and-son James & Fox and friends Kirby & MetaKnight."_ CJ narrated.

**Rose & Abe (Poshley Sanctum)**

Rose and Abe sat on a blanket near the mat. Kylie checked her watch and smiled.

"Come on over, guys." Rose and Abe walked over to the co-host.

"I can't believe you kept us here for 24 hours just to eliminate us." Abe said.

"Rose and Abe... As you know, you're the last team to arrive." Kylie said.

**Rose & Abe: Married - Last Place / 3:28 PM**

"I pleased, however, to tell you that this is the second non-elimination leg and you two are still in the Amazing Race." Kylie said. "Of course, I do have some bad news. You two still have 12 hours before you depart, and on top of that, I have to take all your money and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg."

"No big loss." Abe said. "Someone spent all our money on the train, anyway."

"I'm sorry, Abe." Rose said.

"I'm glad to still be in the race, but I'm nervous." Abe said. "We're over twenty-four hours behind everyone and we have no money. It'll be tough to stay in, but I think we can do it."

---

A large black jet flew toward a large ocean-side city. Cop cars raced down the street and large white letters reading "LSX" sat outside the airport. The plane touched down at the airport and the four leading teams rushed out.

**JUANK AIR FLIGHT 1215 - Arrival (Los Santos) / 7:35 PM**

"Yo!! TAXI!!" Bowser shouted. A taxi screeched to a halt. The Koopas jumped in.

"Uh... W-where t-to?" The cab driver asked.

"Yes, I'm funny looking, I know." Bowser said. "Now, get me to Market Station, fast!"

"You got it!!" The taxi driver said. Everyone nearby flinched as the tires squealed and the cab raced away. Frankie stepped into the street and held out his hand. A cab stopped in front of him. He and Francesca quickly jumped in.

"Market Station, quickly!" Frankie said.

"Taxi! Taxi!! TAXI!!!" Mario shouted. Three taxis skidded to a stop, one of them running over a pedestrian in the process. The brothers jumped in one, and Cream and Zinnia climbed into the other. "Market Station, please." Mario said.

"Market Station, fast!" Cream said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (En Route to Market Station)**

"Yo, dude, got any good radio?" The taxi driver turned on the radio and chuckled.

"Opinions are free, which is why we're here. It's news and talk that our sponsors agree on... WCTR." The radio said.

"What is this?" Bowser asked.

"WCTR. West Coast Talk Radio." The cabbie said, with a Jamaican accent. "Listen. It's funny, man."

"_Up next... The reason you're afraid... The news." _The radio said. _"Richard Burns, WCTR. I met up with a real life carjacker earlier, who showed me the ropes."_

_  
"I call it the 'Three G's'. You just grab... get in... and go!"_

"Oh my God, you're in so much trouble!"

"_You shut up!"__  
"Sounds great to me! Fire it up!"  
__  
"Hey, you got any papers?"_

"Yeah, you be quiet! This is a news story! Aw, cool, this is great, this is quality journalism. Back to you, Leanne. Hey, let's get blunted and grab some Cluckin' Bell, I have got mad munchies."

"Wow... that's fu--ed up." Bowser said.

"Well, man, we're here." The cabbie said.

"Okay, wait here." Bowser said. He grabbed the clue. "Roadblock... Who's ready to fly?"

"_A Roadblock is task that only one team member must perform, and no one may perform more than seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must go to the Los Santos Police Department, where they must get in a small helicopter and pilot it through a small training course over Los Santos to East Beach, where their partner will be taken by taxi. Once both team members are on East Beach, they will receive their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Warning: the last team to complete the Roadblock will be eliminated." Bowser read.

"Oh, wow!"

"_In another Amazing Race first, the last team to complete the Roadblock will be eliminated from the race." _CJ narrated.

"I'll do this Jr." Bowser said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Market Station)**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to fly?" Mario read. "I'll do this."

"Hey, look, there's more." Luigi said.

"Warning: the last team to complete the Roadblock will be eliminated." Mario read.

"Wait...What?!" Luigi exclaimed.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Market Station)**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to fly? Warning: the last team to complete the Roadblock will be eliminated." Cream read. "I'll do this."

"Good luck."

**Bowser (LSPD)**

Bowser walked out a door onto the roof of the Los Santos Police Department parking garage. The nearby officer showed Bowser the basic controls of the chopper.

"You will have a trained pilot with you at all times should you feel that you cannot safely proceed." He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Bowser was equipped with safety equipment and he boarded the chopper.

"Okay. See that radar on the console? Follow that northwest toward Market and Rodeo, then turn south toward the Santa Maria Beach. From there you will head east past Los Santos Airport, at which point you will head northeast to East Beach, where your partner is waiting. When you're ready, take off." The pilot said. Bowser gently pulled on the joystick and the chopper was soon airborne.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Market Station)**

"Roadblock... Who's ready ta fly? Warning: da last team ta complete da Roadblock will be eliminated." Frankie read. "I got dis, baby doll."

"Good luck, Frankie." Francesca said.

**Bowser (Los Santos)**

"Good work. You're doing good." Bowser looked over Los Santos, where he saw a jet touching down at Los Santos International Airport.

**ROGUE AIRLINES FLIGHT 249 - Arrival (Los Santos) / 8:15 PM**

The four trailing teams rushed outside, hailed cabs, and were bound for Market Stations.

"Thankfully, the connecting flight was canceled, so we got to Los Santos a little earlier than expected." James said (After-leg words).

**Cream (LSPD)**

"You will have a trained pilot with you at all times should you feel that you cannot safely proceed." The officer said. "Are you ready?"

"I... I think so." Cream said.

**Mario (Los Santos)**

"Nice move. Have you ever flown a chopper before?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah. I once did this project called 'Super Mario Flight Simulator'." Mario said. "No, no, I'm kidding. No, actually, I've never flown a chopper. But I learn quick."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Market Station)**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to fly?" Ash read. "I'll do it."

"Wait, Ash..." Pikachu said, looking at the clue. "The last team to complete the Roadblock is eliminated."

"I'll be fine." Ash said.

"Okay, good luck." Pikachu said.

**Frankie (LSPD)**

"You will have a trained pilot with you at all times should you feel that you cannot safely proceed. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Frankie said, climbing into his chopper.

**Cream (Los Santos)**

Cream shrieked as she pulled the joystick and the helicopter began drifting to the left.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Relax... Pull the stick gently to the right." The pilot said. Cream pulled and the chopper swayed quickly to the right.

"AAH!!" Cream shriekd.

"That's too far." The pilot said. "Pull it back to the left." Cream moved the joystick gently and the chopper straightened out. "Now, tip it forward." Cream tilted the joystick forward and the chopper began plummeting toward the ground.

"AAH!! HELP!" The pilot grabbed the joystick and pulled back. The chopper tipped up and started rising, just missing a building.

"Phew..." Cream sighed. "Um... I'm not sure I can safely continue."

"Do you want me to take over?" The pilot asked. Cream nodded.

"_Should teams choose to quit this Roadblock, they will be flown back to the Los Santos Police Department, where they will be assessed a four-hour penalty, starting after the next team arrives. They must then take a cab to East Beach."_ CJ narrated.

The pilot turned the chopper and headed back toward the police station.

**Bowser (Los Santos)**

"Okay, now ease it down gently." The pilot said. He smiled and nodded as Bowser landed the helicopter in the parking lot of a large stadium. "Here is your clue." Bowser jumped out and ran over to Jr. He ripped open the clue and smirked.

"Jr, look... A Fast Forward."

"_A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on certain legs of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, that team must drive by marked car to the pier at Santa Maria Beach. They must then drive by go-cart to Unity Station, where they will receive the Fast Forward award."_CJ narrated.

"Let's go for it, son." Bowser said.

**Mario (Los Santos)**

"Okay, so you want to go left now, over the Santa Maria." The pilot said. Mario steered the chopper left and flew over the beach and a long pier over the ocean.

**Cream (LSPD)**

The pilot touched down on the roof of the police station and Cream stepped out.

"Okay, now you must wait four hours before proceeding." A nearby police officer said.

**Cream: Penalty Time Remaining = 4:00**

Cream walked through a nearby door, down the stairs to the station lobby and sat down on a bench.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Market Station)**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Market Station)**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to fly?"

"I'll do this one, son." James said. "I've missed being in the cockpit."

"I've got this, bro." Wario said.

**Ash (Los Santos)**

"Okay, now bank left, back towards the shore." The pilot said.

Ash steered the chopper back towards the shore, flying over Los Santos International Airport in the process.

**Frankie (Los Santos)**

"Okay, you're over the town of Dillimore." The pilot said. "You want to turn around and head back toward Los Santos."

"Oops..."

**Mario (Los Santos)**

"Okay, touch down here." The pilot said. Mario gently landed the chopper in the parking lot. He jumped out and grabbed his clue.

"Drive by marked car to the Vinyl Countdown in the Vinewood district." Mario read.

"_From the stadium in East Beach, teams must take one of these marked cars..."_ The camera shows eight four-door cars. _"And drive themselves to the Vinyl Countdown music store in the Vinewood District."_

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Santa Maria Beach)**

Bowser and Jr rushed down the pier and jumped into the two waiting red go-carts.

"Let's boogie, son!!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!!" Jr cheered.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (Market Station)**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to fly?" MetaKnight read. "I'll do it."

"Good luck." Kirby said.

**Frankie (Los Santos)**

"Okay, just continue heading east." The pilot said.

**Ash (East Beach)**

"Just ease it down gently." Ash breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he touched down in the stadium parking lot. He jumped out and ran over to Pikachu, who was holding the clue in his mouth. Ash took it and ripped it open.

"Drive by marked car to the Vinyl Countdown in the Vinewood District." He read.

"Let's go."

**James (Los Santos)**

The pilot smiled as James circled the chopper around a skyscraper and toward the Santa Maria Beach.

"You've flown before, haven't you?" The pilot asked.

"Yes." James said. "I'm a master spaceship pilot."

"It shows." The pilot said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Los Santos Streets)**

The Koopas skidded their go-carts to a halt on the side of the road.

"Excuse me, excuse me..." The nearby people looked confused. "Yes, I know! I look funny! I need to get to Unity Station." Someone pointed to a nearby tan building with large glass windows and doors in front and a crimson roof.

"Right there, sir." The man said.

"Thank you." Bowser said, and the two Koopas took off and skidded into the parking lot of the nearby train station. Standing nearby was a Koopa holding a clue.

"Here ya go, Bowser." He said, handing the clue to the Koopa King.

"Thanks." Bowser said. He ripped it open. "Congratulations on winning the Fast Forward award. Proceed to the pit stop... Grove Steet."

"_Having won the Fast Forward, Bowser and Jr may now skip all remaining tasks in the leg and proceed to the pit stop for this leg of the race... Grove Street in the Ganton District."_ CJ narrated.

"Yo! TAXI!!" A taxi skidded up next to Bowser.

"Yo! Wassup, my man!" The driver said with a Jamaican accent.

"Hey! It's you!" Bowser said, jumping into the cab. "Got any more WCTR?"

"You bet." The cabbie said, turning on the radio. "Where to?"

"Grove Street." Bowser said, as the cabbie turned up the radio.

"_Coming up next... the most mind-numbing thing since the labotomy, Entertaining America."_

"_This week on Entertaining America... Richard Goblin, one man's triumphant return to cock... The Sherman Octuplets... A Venturas man says he's slept with 'em all. Plus... noise, speed, danger, cursing and patriotism finally come together this weekend at the All-America Drunk Driving Cup. Hi from Vinewood. You're on Entertaining America with me, Billy Dexter, bringing you everything that is important in culture and entertainment... if there is a difference between the two, from the heart of entertainment in America... Vinewood, San Andreas..."_

"Wow, this is an old show." The cabbie said.

**(Grove Street)**

The cabbie pulled up to a blocked-off cul-de-sac. In the center was the mat. Standing on it was CJ, and next to him was a African-American man in a green hoody sweatshirt and jeans. Bowser and Jr ran up to the mat and smiled.

CJ looked at the man and smiled.

"Go ahead, Carl." CJ said.

"Welcome to San Andreas, I'm C.J. from Grove Street..." The man, Carl Johnson, began to rap, "...Land of the heinous, gang bangers and cold heat. In Los Santos, neighbors get no sleep, beefing wit' anybody, competing, even police."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr... You're team number one." CJ said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son - 1st Place / 11:32 PM**

"Oh yeah!!" Bowser cheered.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Vinyl Countdown)**

The two brothers ran up to a brick building with a large record-shaped decoration on top of it, with the words "Vinyl Countdown" written across it. In front of the building was a clue box. The brothers grabbed their clue and ripped it open.

"Detour... Stack It Well or Ring The Bell." Mario read.

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two choices centered around two of San Andreas's biggest eating establishments: Stack It Well or Ring The Bell._

_In Stack It Well, teams must head to the Well-Stacked Pizza Co. in Idlewood. Once there, each member must order a large cheese pizza, and they must each eat their pizza. While it may seem easy to eat a pizza alone, teams don't know that the large cheese pizza is 24" wide, and is topped with nearly 2 lbs of cheese._

_In Ring the Bell, teams must drive to the Cluckin' Bell, also in Idlewood. They must then order the largest chicken meal, which comes with 2 buckets. In each bucket is 10 pcs of chicken: 2 breasts, 2 thighs, 3 wings and 3 legs. They must then eat the entire meal._

_Once teams have finished either of the meals, they will receive the clue." _CJ narrated.

"Let's do Stack It Well, bro." Mario said. "I could easily down a whole pizza. Heck, I could down 'em both."

"Well, you can't. We each have to eat one." Luigi said.

**Frankie (East Beach)**

Frankie touched down in the parking lot, climbed out of the chopper and ran over to Francesca, who was holding the clue.

"Drive by marked car to the Vinyl Countdown in the Vinewood District." Frankie read.

**MetaKnight (Los Santos)**

"Now, ease it to the left." The pilot said. "No, your other left."

**Wario (Los Santos)**

"Uh, sir.. sir... Can we... can we turn up? Please... sir... sir... turn... SIR!! TURN THIS HELICOPTER BACK TOWARD THE SKY!!" The pilot nervously grabbed the joystick and pulled back, causing the helicopter to rise rapidly, just narrowing missing a green car.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Los Santos Streets)**

"Holy sh--!" Mario exclaimed. "That fu--ing helicopter almost crushed us!"

"Oh, sh--... Oh, sh--... Oh, sh--..." Luigi swayed back and forth in the back seat, his hand on his chest.

**James (East Beach)**

James touched down in stadium parking lot. The police pilot with him smiled.

"Wow... That was an impressive flight." He said. "If you ever need a job, swing by our department. We're always looking for chopper pilots."

"Why?"

"Some gangster keeps blowing 'em up with an RPG." The pilot said.

"Um... Yeah, I'll pass." James said. "Thanks, though." He jumped out of the chopper and ran over to Fox. They ripped open the envelope and found a silver clue inside marked "Bridge".

"_A Bridge is a special clue, hidden on one leg of the race, that allows one team to skip over travel by marked car and get driven by a mystery driver, which can be anyone from a local to a tourist with no knowledge of the area, to the next clue box. Only one team can use the Bridge, and since there is only one on the entire race, it is well hidden. And, because the driver is unknown, the Bridge could put the team who uses it ahead of everyone else, or far behind them." _CJ narrated.

"Let's go for it, Dad." Fox said, opening the clue. "Take the marked taxi in front of East Beach Stadium to the Vinyl Countdown in the Vinewood District, where your next clue awaits." The two ran around to the front of the stadium and jumped into the waiting blue taxi. "I hope you know how to get to the Vinyl Countdown in Vinewood."

"Actually, McCloud, I do." The driver turned around and smiled. It was a blue falcon in a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Hey, Falco." Fox said.

"Uh, Falco... Can we go?" James asked.

"Oops!" Falco slammed his foot on the accelerator and peeled out of the parking lot.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Los Santos Streets)**

"Where is it?" Ash wondered, as he turned down a street and was stopped by a police officer standing in the middle of the road. Just beyond him was a line of barriers. The cop walked over to the car and Ash rolled down the window.

"Sorry, sir, You can't come through here." The officer said.

"Oh, sorry." Ash said. "Could you help me? I'm trying to find the Vinyl Countdown in Vinewood."

"Yeah." The cop said. "Just turn around, take the first street on the left. Follow it all the way to the end, take a left and follow that road until you come to a tunnel. The Vinyl Countdown will be on the corner on your right."

"Thanks." Ash said, turning around. Shortly after he had driven away, a blue taxi raced down the road, running over the cop in the process.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Los Santos Streets)**

"Falco! You just ran that guy over!!" Fox shouted. "And I think he was a cop!" Fox looked behind them and saw four police cruisers racing toward them. "Oh, sh--! Pull over, Falco! PULL OVER!!" Falco raced down the road and skidded into the parking lot of the Vinyl Countdown.

"You're here." Falco said.

"WHAT?!?" Suddenly, the cops swarmed them and jumped out of their cars, along with a few camerman.

"Congratulations!!! You're on Broken Law... Frosted Fuzz... Hidden Camera!!" One man said. Then, the cop that Falco "ran over" climbed out of car, perfectly fine.

"The cop you crushed was a dummy." He said.

"Oh..." Fox said. "Well, We're already on another show... We're contestants on The Amazing Race."

"Ooh... Awkward..." The cop said, as everyone climbed back into their cars and drove off.

"Later!" Falco shouted, before speeding away. Fox grabbed the clue and opened it.

"Detour... Stack It Well or Ring The Bell."

"Ring the Bell." James said. "I could got for some chicken right now."

**MetaKnight / Wario (East Beach)**

Both racers touched down on opposite sides of the parking lot. They jumped out and ran over to their partners, who ripped open the clues.

"Drive by marked car to the Vinyl Countdown in the Vinewood District."

"Let's roll, bro!" Wario shouted, jumping into a yellow car. MetaKnight jumped into a silver one and Kirby quickly got in the backseat.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Vinyl Countdown)**

Ash drove into the parking lot of the Vinyl Countdown. Pikachu jumped out and grabbed the clue.

"Detour... Stack It Well or Ring The Bell." Ash read.

"Let's do Stack It Well." Pikachu said.

"Pizza it is, buddy." Ash said, jumping back into the car. Pikachu quickly followed suit and they took off, bound for Well Stacked Pizza.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Well Stacked Pizza)**

Mario drove into the parking lot and the brothers rushed inside.

"Welcome to Well Stacked Pizza, can I take your order?" The pimple-faced teenage boy at the counter asked. Mario looked at him and flinched. The boy's bright red hair was even redder than the sauce on the pizzas the chefs were preparing in the back.

"Yeah, can we get two large cheese pizzas, please?" Luigi said.

"Sure." The boy said. "Are you with the Race?"

"Yes." Mario said. The boy handed them two pizzas.

"Here ya go." He said, "Have a Well Stacked day." Mario and Luigi walked over to a neaby table and sat down.

"Let's do this!" Mario exclaimed, as the two began scarfing down their pizzas.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Vinyl Countdown)**

"Detour... Stack It Well or Ring The Bell."

"Let's do Stack It Well." Frankie said. "I could really go for some pizza."

"Sounds tasty." Francesca said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Cluckin' Bell)**

The two foxes ran into the chicken restaurant and over to the counter.

"2 of the largest meals, please." James said. The man at the counter handed James and Fox two large buckets of chicken.

"The bone fragments are not harmful." He said. James raised his eyebrow and grabbed the buckets.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends (Vinyl Countdown)**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Vinyl Countdown)**

"Detour... Stack It Well or Ring The Bell." Kirby read. "Ring The Bell."

"Let's get some chicken!" Wario exclaimed.

**Cream (LSPD)  
**"You're free to go." The nearby police officer said. Cream ran outside and jumped into a nearby cab.

"To East Beach! Step on it!"

**Rose & Abe: Married (Poshley Sanctum)**

Kylie walked over to the married Outsetters.

"Rose and Abe... According to the Roadblock clue in this leg, the last team to complete the Roadblock will be elimintaed. I'm sorry to tell you that all the other teams have completed the Roadblock, and as a result, you have both been eliminated from the race." Kylie said.

**Rose & Abe: Married - ELIMINATED / 2:17 AM**

"Oh well..." Rose said, looking down.

"We tried our best to get further this time, and we did." Abe said. "We made it all the way to the sixth leg. Compared to our first time on the race, this was an excellent run. Of course, we went out of the race both times without any money, but we started with nothing too, so it's not a big loss."

**Mario & Luigi / Ash & Pikachu / Frankie & Francesca (Well-Stacked Pizza)**

"Done!" Mario exclaimed, as he stuffed his last slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Mfhe toommpho (Me too)!" Luigi exclaimed, bits of cheese flying out of his mouth. They handed the empty trays to the clerk, who handed them their clue. They ran outside and ripped it open.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Grove Street in the Ganton district. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

"_Upon competing the Detour, teams may proceed to this place... Grove Street. This cul-de-sac dead end street, home to the Grove Street Families, protectors of Los Santos, is the pit stop for this leg of the race."_ CJ narrated. _"The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_

Pikachu scarfed down his pizza and smiled at Ash, who had finished half of his pizza.

"Come on, 'Cesca!" Frankie said to Francesca. Frankie had just finished his last slice and Francesca had only two slices left.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (East Beach)**

"Drive by marked car to the Vinyl Countdown in the Vinewood district." Cream said.

**James & Fox / Wario & Waluigi / Kirby & MetaKnight (Cluckin' Bell)**

"Done!!" James exclaimed. He and MetaKnight finished their last pieces of chicken. Kirby and Fox grinned. The four then grabbed their clues and ran outside.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Grove Street in the Ganton district." Fox read.

"Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Kirby continued.

**Team ? (Grove Street)**

CJ and Carl stood on the mat, watching as the next team ran toward them.

"Welcome to San Andreas, I'm C.J. from Grove Street." Carl said.

"James and Fox." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**James & Fox: Father/Son - 2nd Place / 2:46 AM**

"Not bad... Not bad at all." James said.

Soon, two more teams drove up to the barrier on Grove Street and ran toward the mat.

"Mario and Luigi... Kirby and MetaKnight... You're teams number three and four."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - 3rd Place / 2:53 AM**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - 4th Place / 2:54 AM**

It was then that CJ's cell phone.

"Hello? What! I'll be right there!" He said, hanging up. He then motioned to a nearby Koopa Troopa crewman, who ran over. "Joe, I need you to take over for me. I have something important to take care of."

"Sure thing, CJ." Joe the Troopa said.

**Ash & Pikachu / Frankie & Francesca (Well-Stacked Pizza)**

"Done!" Ash said.

"Got it!" Francesca cheered. The two teams ripped open their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Grove Street in the Ganton district."

"Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Vinyl Countdown)**

"Detour... Stack It Well or Ring The Bell." Cream read.

"Ring the Bell." Zinnia said. "I frickin' love chicken!!"

"Nice rhyme." Cream said.

"Thanks." Zinnia said.

**Team ? (Grove Street)**

Another team jumped onto the mat and sighed.

"Welcome to San Andreas." Carl said.

"Thanks."

"Ash and Pikachu..." Joe the Koopa said. "You're team number five."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon - 5th Place / 3:09 AM**

"Not too bad, I guess." Ash said.

**Team ? (Grove Street)**

"Welcome to San Andreas, I'm C.J. from Grove Street." Carl said.

"Frankie and Francesca... You're team number six."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - 6th Place / 3:10 AM**

"Phew..." Frankie looked around. "Uh, where's CJ?"

"He said he had something important to take care of."

**(Los Santos Police Station)**

"What should we do, Your Highness?" A cop asked CJ.

"Take her back to Hyrule." CJ said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I need to finish what I'm doing here." He pulled out his cell phone. "Change of plans, Rich. Send everyone to the island for the next leg. Get four more safes to the Sheriff's office. Call Madison and tell her that I'll be there to pick her up sometime in the afternoon." With that, he hung up his phone and walked outside and boarded a waiting cab. "Grove Street, please..."

**Wario & Waluigi / Cream & Zinnia (Cluckin' Bell)**

"Done!!" Wario exclaimed. He grabbed the clue and ripped it open. "Pit stop, bro!!"

**Team ? (Grove Street)**

"Welcome to San Andreas..." Carl said.

"WHAT PLACE ARE WE IN!?!"

"Wario and Waluigi... You're team number seven." Joe said.

"Who the fu-- are you?!" Wario shouted.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers - 7th Place / 3:30 AM**

"CJ had an errand to take care. I was asked to fill in for him." CJ then came running over.

"Thanks, Joe." He said. "How many teams have checked in?"

"Seven." Joe said.

"Okay, I'll greet the final team."

**Cream & Zinnia (Grove Street)**

The girls' taxi pulled up to the blocked off cul-de-sac. Despite it being the early hours of the morning, the neighborhood was lit up by street lights, lights from houses, and the frequent cop car lights from the bridge overhead. The two girls stepped onto the mat and nervously grinned.

"Welcome to San Andreas..." Carl said.

"Thank you very much." Cream said.

"Cream and Zinnia..." CJ said, with a solemn look on his face. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and his nose was red. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends - Last Place / 3:45 AM**

"We were hoping to make it all the way this time, but again, we just couldn't do it." Cream said.

"Two races, two failures." Zinnia said. "I guess The Amazing Race isn't where we were meant to shine, but it's okay. We'll succeed somewhere else."

"But, still... I wonder what was up with CJ?" Cream said.

**(Grove Street -- After Leg Happenings)**

Everyone was gathered together in a hotel dining hall not too far from the pit stop at Grove Street. CJ walked in to the dining hall and cleared his throat.

"Can I have your attention, please, everyone?" He said loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I know many of you were looking forward to this race, but we are going to have to cut your time both here in San Andreas and on this race short. The next two legs were planned to keep you here in San Andreas. However, due to an unfortunate turn of events, you will all be racing together in the next leg in a race to the finish line." Everyone gasped.

"The final leg already?!" Bowser asked.

"Unfortunately, the plane that my co-host and girlfriend, Kylie Howard, was on crashed on its way to Los Santos Internatonal Airport." CJ said. "There were no survivors." Everyone gasped. A few audible "oh no"s were heard. Several of the crew members walked over to comfort the host, who was fighting back tears.

"It's okay, dude." Bowser said, walking over to comfort his friend.

"I must return to Hyrule as soon as I can to begin to arrange for Kylie's burial, and to inform the kingdom of the loss of another Queen." CJ said. "So, the first team to cross the finish line next leg will win ten million gold coins. However, since we are ending this early, the second place team will win 500,000 coins. Third place will win 250,000 coins, and the rest of you will each get a one-week trip to Hyrule, during the week of King's Day, January 29th, a day honoring the birthday of the king of Hyrule."

Cream, having yet to depart for Elimination Station, walked over to CJ and hugged him.

"It'll be okay." She said.

"Thanks, Cream." CJ said. "Enjoy the rest of your stay here in San Andreas, everyone."

(The camera slowly fades to black as CJ walks away, tears in his eyes.)

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."_

* * *

Leg 6 Trivia:

- Teams were provided with a large amount of money because they needed to exchange them for dollars when they arrived in Los Santos, and 10 coins are equivalent to $1, so the 1250 coins they were given converts into only $125.

- Juank Air is the airline name that can be seen on the airplanes in "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas".

- Flight 1215 was named for the day I started writing this leg (Yes, it took a long time... I apologize. Leg Seven will NOT take as long.).

- Flight 249 was named for the time of day that I was writing when the first passengers got tickets.

- The radio excerpts that Bowser & Jr heard are chunks of the in-game radio shows that can be heard while playing "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" on the in-game radio station WCTR.

* * *

"_Next week, on the Season Finale of the Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams continue their journey through the real world and head to a historic, but spooky location... Where teams must choose between scaling a spooky lighthouse or drinking a frozen mixture of strange ingredients..."_

"I-I can't drink that, Papa. It's gross."

"_And, which team will cross the finish line to win ten million gold coins?"_


	8. End in Sight

_______________________________________________________________________

_Loading the save file... Save file has been loaded!!  
_

**Leg Seven: End In Sight**

"_Previously on The Amazing Race..."_

"_Nine teams set out from Poshley Heights for the gang city of Los Santos, San Andreas..."_

"Take the warp pipe outside back to Rogueport and get on a flight for Los Santos, San Andreas. Once in Los Santos, take a taxi to Market Station, where your next clue awaits. You have 1250 coins for this leg of the race."

"_At the Roadblock, teams found themselves facing the difficult challenge of piloting a helicopter, which some found extra tough..."_

Cream shrieked as she pulled the joystick and the helicopter began drifting to the left.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Relax... Pull the stick gently to the right." The pilot said. Cream pulled and the chopper swayed quickly to the right.

"AAH!!" Cream shriekd.

"That's too far." The pilot said. "Pull it back to the left." Cream moved the joystick gently and the chopper straightened out. "Now, tip it forward." Cream tilted the joystick forward and the chopper began plummeting toward the ground.

"AAH!! HELP!" The pilot grabbed the joystick and pulled back. The chopper tipped up and started rising, just missing a building.

---

"Uh, sir.. sir... Can we... can we turn up? Please... sir... sir... turn... SIR!! TURN THIS HELICOPTER BACK TOWARD THE SKY!!" The pilot nervously grabbed the joystick and pulled back, causing the helicopter to rise rapidly, just narrowing missing a green car.

"_Teams were rewarded with a much easier Detour option of eating a large pizza at the Well-Stacked Pizza Co..."_

"Welcome to Well Stacked Pizza, can I take your order?" The pimple-faced teenage boy at the counter asked. Mario looked at him and flinched. The boy's bright red hair was even redder than the sauce on the pizzas the chefs were preparing in the back.

"Yeah, can we get two large cheese pizzas, please?" Luigi said.

"Sure." The boy said. "Are you with the Race?"

"Yes." Mario said. The boy handed them two pizzas.

"Here ya go." He said, "Have a Well Stacked day." Mario and Luigi walked over to a neaby table and sat down.

"_Or eating a large amount of chicken at Cluckin' Bell..."_

"2 of the largest meals, please." James said. The man at the counter handed James and Fox two large buckets of chicken.

"The bone fragments are not harmful." He said. James raised his eyebrow and grabbed the buckets.

"_Last place team Rose and Abe were met with two shocking announcements, both at the Poshely Heights pit stop..."_

"Rose and Abe... As you know, you're the last team to arrive." Kylie said.

"I pleased, however, to tell you that this is the second non-elimination leg and you two are still in the Amazing Race." Kylie said. "Of course, I do have some bad news. You two still have 12 hours before you depart, and on top of that, I have to take all your money and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg."

---

"Rose and Abe... According to the Roadblock clue in this leg, the last team to complete the Roadblock will be elimintaed. I'm sorry to tell you that all the other teams have completed the Roadblock, and as a result, you have both been eliminated from the race." Kylie said.

"_Father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr found the Leg's Fast Forward, which involved driving go-carts around Los Santos, which brought them to the pit stop first..."_

"Go ahead, Carl." CJ said.

"Welcome to San Andreas, I'm C.J. from Grove Street..." The man, Carl Johnson, began to rap, "...Land of the heinous, gang bangers and cold heat. In Los Santos, neighbors get no sleep, beefing wit' anybody, competing, even police."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr... You're team number one." CJ said.

"_While in an Amazing Race first, two teams were eliminated in one leg. Best friends Cream & Zinnia encountered trouble on the Roadblock and were assessed a four-hour penalty, which ultimately cost them the leg..."_

"Welcome to San Andreas..." Carl said.

"Thank you very much." Cream said.

"Cream and Zinnia..." CJ said, with a solemn look on his face. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and his nose was red. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race."

"_And, at the pit stop, the remaining teams were met with a shocking pair of surprises."_

"Can I have your attention, please, everyone?" He said loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I know many of you were looking forward to this race, but we are going to have to cut your time both here in San Andreas and on this race short. The next two legs were planned to keep you here in San Andreas. However, due to an unfortunate turn of events, you will all be racing together in the next leg in a race to the finish line." Everyone gasped.

"The final leg already?!" Bowser asked.

"Unfortunately, the plane that my co-host and girlfriend, Kylie Howard, was on crashed on its way to Los Santos Internatonal Airport." CJ said. "There were no survivors." Everyone gasped. A few audible "oh no"s were heard. Several of the crew members walked over to comfort the host, who was fighting back tears.

"It's okay, dude." Bowser said, walking over to comfort his friend.

"I must return to Hyrule as soon as I can to begin to arrange for Kylie's burial, and to inform the kingdom of the loss of another Queen." CJ said. "So, the first team to cross the finish line next leg will win ten million gold coins. However, since we are ending this early, the second place team will win 500,000 coins. Third place will win 250,000 coins, and the rest of you will each get a one-week trip to Hyrule, during the week of King's Day, January 29th, a day honoring the birthday of the king of Hyrule."

"_Seven teams remain... Who will cross the finish line first to win ten million gold coins? Find out right now on the season finale of... The Amazing Race."_

Bowser & Bowser Jr "fly" to the top ; Rose & Abe and Cream & Zinnia "drop out"

(The camera races through Los Santos and up Grove Street, where CJ waits in a black t-shirt and black jeans.)

"This is Los Santos, San Andreas. And on the southeast side of this gang city is this place: Grove Street, home to the Grove Street Families. This gang territory, home to the most prominent gang in Los Santos, was the sixth pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. During the pit stop, the seven teams remaining were informed that were about to begin the final leg for a grand prize of 10,000,000 coins. The seven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this final leg. They'll have to figure out how to find the finish line by completing challenges and solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Bowser and Bowser Jr, who were the first to arrive at 11:32 PM..."

"_Bowser and Bowser Jr... You're team number one." CJ said._

"_Oh yeah!!" Bowser cheered._

"...will depart at 11:32 AM..."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son - 1st to depart / 11:32 AM**

"Take the train from Unity Station to Cranberry Station in San Fierro and drive by marked car to the U Get Inn in Angel Pine, Red County. You have 2000 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

"Whoa... That's a lot of coins." Jr said.

"_In a last minute decision by production staff, it was chosen that teams will finish out the race in San Andreas. From the pit stop on Grove Street, teams must board the train at Unity Station and ride it to Cranberry Station in San Fierro. Once there, they must drive one of the marked cars to the U Get Inn motel in Angel Pine, Red County. They will find their next clue outside the motel."_ CJ narrated.

"Yo! Taxi!!" Bowser shouted. A taxi skidded to a halt in front of him. He and Jr jumped in. "Get us to Unity Station, fast!"

"You got it, dude!" The driver said.

"Hey! It's you!" Bowser exclaimed.

"It's me!"

**(Unity Station)**

Bowser and Jr jumped out of the taxi and ran onto the platform. Nearby was a table holding a piece of paper labeled with two times: 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Bowser scribbled his teams names on the first line labeled "3:30 PM".

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son - 1st on TRAIN 1**

"Well, son, we've got some time to relax. Whaddya feel like doing?" Bowser asked.

"I'm kinda hungry." Jr said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son - 2nd to depart / 2:46 PM**

"Take the train from Unity Station to Cranberry Station in San Fierro and drive by marked car to the U Get Inn in Angel Pine, Red County. You have 2000 coins for this leg of the race." James said.

"Let's roll, Dad." Fox said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - 3rd to depart / 2:53 PM**

"It looks like we _are_ staying in San Andreas." Mario said.

"Sweet." Luigi said.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - 4th to depart / 2:54 PM**

"Take the train from Unity Station to Cranberry Station in San Fierro and drive by marked car to the U Get Inn in Angel Pine, Red County. You have 2000 coins for this leg of the race." Kirby read.

"Well, then, let's go, Kirby." MetaKnight said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Unity Station)**

The McClouds ran up to the platform at the train station. James scribbled his team's name on the second "3:30 PM" line.

**James & Fox: Father/Son - 2nd on TRAIN 1**

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" James asked.

"Yeah, we have time." Fox said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon - 5th to depart / 3:09 PM**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - 6th to depart / 3:10 PM**

"Take the train from Unity Station to Cranberry Station in San Fierro and drive by marked car to the U Get Inn in Angel Pine, Red County. You have 2000 coins for this leg of the race." Ash read.

"Wait, so we _are_ staying in San Andreas?" Pikachu asked.

"I guess so." Ash said.

"Yay!!" Francesca cheered.

"Ready for dis, baby-cake?" Frankie asked.

**Mario & Luigi / Kirby & MetaKnight (Unity Station)**

The two teams ran onto the train station's platform and found the paper. They signed their names and breathed sighs of relief.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - 3rd on TRAIN 1**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - Last on TRAIN 1**

"Phew... Just made it." Mario said.

**TRAIN 1 - Departure (Los Santos) / 3:30 PM**

"_This is the first train leaving Los Santos for San Fierro, carrying father and son teams Bowser & Bowser Jr and James & Fox, brothers Mario & Luigi and friends Kirby & MetaKnight."_ CJ narrated.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers - Last to depart / 3:30 PM**

"Take the train from Unity Station to Cranberry Station in San Fierro and drive by marked car to the U Get Inn in Angel Pine, Red County. You have 2000 coins for this leg of the race." Waluigi read.

"Bro... I'm gonna KILL you if we don't win this." Wario said.

**TRAIN 2 - Departure (Los Santos) / 4:00 PM**

"_This is the second train leaving Los Santos for San Fierro, carrying trainer and pokemon Ash & Pikachu, married Piantas Frankie & Francesca and brothers Wario & Waluigi." _CJ narrated.

**TRAIN 1 - Arrival (San Fierro) / 4:15 PM**

The train pulled into the station and the four leading teams, rushed outside, where a seven four-door cars waited. The teams got in their cars and sped off in different directions.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (San Fierro - Streets)**

Bowser pulled over and Jr flagged down a pedestrian. Strangely enough, the man stopped, almost as if he had seen a Koopa before.

"Excuse me," Bowser said. "Which way to Angel Pine?"

"Just hop on the highway right over there." The man said, pointing in the direction Bowser & Jr were facing. "And follow it South. You'll see a small town at the foot of a mountain. That's Angel Pine."

"Thanks." Bowser said, driving away.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (San Fierro - Streets)**

Mario and Luigi pulled out of a side street and found themselves at the ocean.

"I think we might have gone the wrong way." Luigi said. Mario flagged down someone jogging nearby.

"Excuse me, which way to Angel Pine?" He asked.

"Follow this road to the end. You'll see a wide road with a rickety old green bridge. In the distance will be a mountain. Follow the road toward the mountain. The town is at the foot of the-" Suddenly, gunshots were heard. "Oh man! Cops!!" The man jumped in the backseat of the car and put a gun to Mario's head. "DRIVE!!"

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

James and Fox pulled into a small parking lot near a motel. A sign nearby read "U Get INN". In front of the motel was a clue box. The two ran over and grabbed their clue.

**James & Fox: Father/Son - Currently in 1st**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to ride like the wind?" James read.

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more that seven in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must ride one of these marked dirtbikes..."_ The camera showed seven red dirtbikes, known as a Sanchez. _"And ride 12,000 feet up to the top of Mount Chiliad, where they will find their next clue. They must then return to their partner before opening the next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"I got it, Dad." Fox said.

"Okay, good luck, son." James said. Fox ran up the nearby Mount Chiliad and jumped onto one of the waiting Sanchez bikes, before racing off up the tall mountain.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock… Who's ready to ride like the wind?" Bowser read.

"I'll do it, Papa." Jr said.

"Okay. Make me proud, Jr." Bowser said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - Currently in 3rd**

The two brothers pulled into a small parking lot in Angel Pine, right near the U Get INN motel.

"Okay, the cops are off my tail." The guy in their car said. "Now, shut up, get out and gimme the car." Mario and Luigi stepped out of the car and the criminal sped off.

"_Should a team lose their car for whatever reason, a replacement car can be requested. Normally, the team will not receive any time credit for lost time. In a case where a car is stolen, a time credit is given. However, being the last leg, Mario & Luigi will NOT receive a team credit."_

"Mario, the clue box!" Luigi said, noticing the box in front of the motel. The two ran over and opened their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to ride like the wind?" Mario asked.

"I'll do this." Luigi said.

**TRAIN 2- Arrival (San Fierro) / 4:45 PM**

The train pulled up to the station and the trailing three teams ran outside. Ash and Pikachu and Frankie and Francesca jumped into their cars and sped away. Wario ran over to a nearby person and smacked them in the back of the head.

"Angel Pine! Where?" He shouted.

"Follow the highway south." The man said. "When you hit the lights at the end, go left. When you get to the end of that street, go right, across the bridge, and follow that road until you see a little city. That's Angel Pine."

"Thanks." Wario said, jumping into his car.

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - Currently in 4th**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to ride like the wind?" Kirby asked. "I am."

"Good luck, Kirby." MetaKnight said.

**Fox (Mount Chiliad)**

Fox sped around a corner on his Sanchez and stopped. He looked down at Angel Pine below.

"Wow... this is high up." He said to himself. He turned around and saw a clue box. He ran over and grabbed the clue. He stuck it in his pack and headed back down the mountain, passing Bowser Jr on the way.

**Bowser Jr (Mount Chiliad)**

"Dang! He's fast!" Jr said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers - Currently in 5th**

The brothers pulled up to the U Get INN, jumped out of their car and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to ride like the wind?" Wario asked. "You are, bro."

"WHAT?? Me?" Waluigi asked. "Why me?"

"Because I said so, that's why!" Wairo shouted.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - Currently in 6th**

The Piantas pulled up to the U Get INN. Frankie parked the car and Francesca grabbed the clues.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to ride like the wind?" Frankie asked.

"I'll do it, baby." Francesca said.

"Okay. Good luck dere, butter-biscuit." Frankie said.

**Fox (Mount Chiliad - Base)**

Fox raced down and skidded to a stop at the bottom of the mountain as Francesca ran over and climbed onto one of the two waiting Sanchez bikes.

"Drive by marked car to the Big Pointy Building in San Fierro." Fox read.

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, teams must drive themselves back to San Fierro and find the Big Pointy Building." _CJ narrated. _"It is here, at this tall building, located on Hasselhoff Street, that teams will find their next clue."_

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon - Currently in Last**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to ride like the wind?" Ash read. "I'll do it." He then opened the clue. "Uh oh... This could be bad. You and I don't exactly have the best luck with bikes."

"Good luck."

**Bowser Jr (Mount Chiliad - Base)**

"Drive by marked car to the Big Pointy Building in San Fierro." Jr read.

"Let's go!!"

**Luigi / Waluigi / Kirby / Francesca / Ash (Mount Chiliad)**

Luigi pulled up to the mountain's peak and stopped. He jumped off of the bike and grabbed his clue. As he reached into the clue box, Waluigi sped by and grabbed a clue as well. Luigi stuck his clue in his pocket and jumped back on the bike.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

Bowser pulled into a parking lot in Angel Pine and ran into a small store labeled "Ammu-Nation".

"Yo! Where's the Big Pointy Building?" Bowser asked.

"69 Hasselhoff Street, San Fierro. Just take a right onto the big street near Windy Windy Windy Windy Windy Street. The Big Pointy Building is right across from the Vank Hoff Hotel." The store clerk said.

"Thanks." Bowser said.

**Waluigi / Luigi (Mount Chiliad - Base)**

"Drive by marked car to the Big Pointy Building in San Fierro." Wario read.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed.

**Kirby (Mount Chiliad - Base)**

"Drive by marked car to the Big Pointy Building in San Fierro." Kirby read. The Star Warriors jumped into their car and raced away.

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

James pulled the car up to a garage in San Fierro. He ran inside and over to a hispanic man in a white muscle shirt and jean shorts.

"Yo holmes! Welcome to the Johnson-Vialpando Garage! The name's Cesar, what can I do for you?" The man asked.

"I need to get to the Big Pointy Building." James said.

"Yeah, man, it's right across the street from the Vank Hoff Hotel, downtown." Cesar said. "That way." He then pointed James toward downtown of San Fierro.

**Francesca / Ash (Mount Chiliad - Base)**

"Drive by marked car to the Big Pointy Building in San Fierro." Ash read.

"Let's go, baby doll." Frankie said.

"Drive by marked car to the Big Pointy Building in San Fierro."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son - Currently in 1st**

The two pulled up to a tall, pointy building in San Fierro. They jumped out of the car and grabbed a clue from the clue box.

"Take the train from Cranberry Station to Yellow Bell Station in Las Venturas. Once there, drive by marked car to Caligula's Casino, where your next clue awaits." Bowser read. "Warning: Only four teams may board the train. The other three will be eliminated."

"_From the Big Pointy Building, teams must head to Cranberry Station in San Fierro. They must then sign up for the 12:00 AM train to Yellow Bell Station in their final destination city: Las Venturas. However, only four teams may sign up for the train. The three that don't make it will be eliminated from the race. Once teams arrive in Las Venturas, they must drive by marked car to Caligula's Palace, Venturas's most popular casino."_

"Let's roll!" Bowser said.

**Mario & Luigi / Wario & Waluigi - Currently in 2nd & 3rd**

The two teams pulled up to the Big Pointy Building and grabbed their clues.

"Take the train from Cranberry Station to Yellow Bell Station in Las Venturas. Once there, drive by marked car to Caligula's Palace Casino, where your next clue awaits. Warning: Only four teams may board the train. The other three will be eliminated." Mario read.

"Move, move, MOVE!!" Wario yelled.

**James & Fox: Father/Son - Currently in 4th**

"Take the train from Cranberry Station to Yellow Bell Station in Las Venturas. Once there, drive by marked car to Caligula's Palace Casino, where your next clue awaits. Warning: Only four teams may board the train. The other three will be eliminated." James read.

**(Cranberry Station)**

Bowser and Bowser Jr ran into the station and over to a nearby train engineer.

"Where's our tickets?" Bowser asked.

"Before you receive your tickets, you must answer one question: What is the address of the Big Pointy Building?"

Bowser and Jr whispered with each other for a moment, before Bowser spoke up. "69 Hasselhoff Street."

"That is correct."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr - 1st on TRAIN to Las Venturas**

"Awesome!!"

"It's getting heated at this point, especially knowing that we're on the train to Las Venturas, and that much closer to winning the 10,000,000 coins." Bowser said (Mid-Leg Interview). "Hopefully this time, we can actually win."

**Team ? (Cranberry Station)**

A team ran into the station and over to the engineer.

"What building sits across the street from the Big Pointy Building?"

"Um... I... I don't know."

"I am sorry, sir, but you must wait 30 minutes before I can give you these tickets." The engineer said, as another team ran over. "What building sits across the street from the Big Pointy Building?"

"The Vank Hoff Hotel."

"Here are your tickets." The engineer said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son - 2nd on TRAIN to Las Venturas**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - Penalty Time Remaining = 0:30**

"It's getting close, son." James said.

**Team ? (Cranberry Station)**

"What building sits across the street from the Big Pointy Building?"

"The Vank Hoff Hotel."

"Correct."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers - 3rd on TRAIN to Las Venturas**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - Penalty Time Remaining = 0:14**

"We are IN IT TO WIN IT, BABY!!!" Wario shouted.

**Team ? (Cranberry Station)**

Another team ran over to the engineer, just as Mario and Luigi's time expired.

"Whoever answers this question correctly gets the final set of tickets... What is the name of the cobblestone street across Main Street from Hasselhoff Street?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Windy Windy Windy Windy Windy Street..."

"That is correct." The engineer said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers - Final on TRAIN to Las Venturas**

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon - 5th Place - ELIMINATED**

**Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends - 6th Place - ELIMINATED**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - 7th Place - ELIMINATED**

"This is nerve-wracking... The final four teams on the way to Las Venturas... I can't wait." Bowser said (During-Leg Words).

"It's all down to the wire here." Mario said (During-Leg Words). "This decides it all. This decides the all-stars of the Amazing Race."

"We're gonna win this!" Fox said. "We've made it this far, and we're not about to go home losers!"

"It's high time some good luck rolls our way!!" Wario shouted.

**(Las Venturas – Yellow Bell Station)**

The train pulled into a station in a desert city similar in appearance to Las Vegas. Bowser ran over to the nearby marked SUVs and jumped into one. The brothers and the McClouds quickly followed suit and they were all soon bound for Caligula's.

**(Caligula's Palace Casino)**

A marked car pulled down a curved road up to a large resort/casino. A sign outside read "Caligula's Palace". The team jumped out of their car and ran inside.

The team grabbed their clue.

"Detour… Twenty-One Hard or Five Easy."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two common events in Las Venturas… Twenty-One Hard or Five Easy. In Twenty-One Hard, teams must enter Caligula's Palace, choose one of the four Blackjack tables, and play a game of Blackjack with the dealer. The teams must then win 12 or the 21 hands to receive their clue._

_ In Five Easy, teams must choose one of the five Poker tables and play 20 hands of Texas Hold 'Em with the dealer. _

_ Once teams win 12 hands of Blackjack or play 20 hands of Texas Hold 'Em, they will receive their next clue." _CJ narrated.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 1****st**** (Caligula's Palace)**

"Five Easy?" Bowser asked.

"Five Easy." Jr agreed.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers – Currently in 2****nd**** (Caligula's Palace)**

"Detour… Twenty-One Hard or Five Easy." Mario read.

"We've played Celebrity Blackjack with CJ enough. Let's go with Twenty-One Hard." Luigi said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers – Currently in 3****rd**** (Caligula's Palace)**

"Detour…" Waluigi read.

"Five Easy!" Wario yelled.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (??)**

The two foxes pulled up to a casino and ran around.

"Where's the clue box?!"

"I can't find it, Dad!" Fox shouted. James ran over to a pedestrian.

"Excuse me, have you seen a black box with a red and yellow flag on it?"

"No."

"This is Caligula's Palace, right?" James asked.

"No, this is the Camel's Toe."

"Oops."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Caligula's Palace)**

"Royal Flush… You win that hand." The dealer said.

"Yes!! Booyah, baby!" Jr exclaimed.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Caligula's Palace)**

"And, I've busted." The dealer said. "You win."

"Awesome!!" Mario exclaimed.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Caligula's Palace)**

"And a Full House beats an Ace High." The dealer said. "I'm sorry, but you lose this hand."

"Son of a bi—h!!" Wario shouted.

"Sir, please control your language…" The dealer said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in Last**

The McClouds pulled up to Caligula's Palace and grabbed their clue.

"Detour… Twenty-One Hard or Five Easy." James read.

"Poker sound good to you?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." James said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Caligula's Palace)**

"Two pair beats one pair… You win." The dealer said.

"We're doing good, Papa." Jr said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Caligula's Palace)**

"19 beats 17… Good work." The dealer said. "You've won 12 hands… Here is your clue."

"Drive by marked car to the Airplane Graveyard in Verdant Meadows. Warning: the last team to arrive will be eliminated." Mario read.

"_Upon completing the Detour, teams must drive themselves to the Airplane Graveyard in Verdant Meadows, within the Las Venturas Desert. The last team to arrive in the airplane graveyard will be eliminated."_

"Let's roll!!" Mario exclaimed.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Caligula's Palace)**

"And that's hand 20… Here is your clue."

"Drive by marked car to the Airplane Graveyard in Verdant Meadows. Warning: the last team to arrive will be eliminated." Bowser read.

**Team ? (Verdant Meadows)**

A marked car raced up to an abandoned airport. The team jumped out and ran over to a small airplane hanger, where a dirty-blond-haired man in a black suit waited.

"Here's your clue." The man, Mike Toreno, said.

"Proceed to Las Brujas and find the Travelocity Roaming Gnome."

"_From the Airplane Graveyard, teams must drive themselves to the nearby ghost town of Las Brujas and search for the Travelocity Roaming Gnome. When they find the roaming gnome, they will find their next clue on the bottom of the gnome."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's-a go, bro!"

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Caligula's Palace)**

"Here is your clue."

"Drive by marked car to the Airplane Graveyard in Verdant Meadows. Warning: the last team to arrive will be eliminated." Wario read.

**Team ? (Verdant Meadows)**

An SUV pulled into the abandoned airport and ran toward Mike Toreno. Just as they were handed their clue, the next team drove up.

"Proceed to Las Brujas and find the Travelocity Roaming Gnome."

"Come on, Papa!!"

"Proceed to Las Brujas and find the Travelocity Roaming Gnome.."

"Move it, Waluigi!! NOW!!!"

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Caligula's Palace)**

"Here is your clue."

"Drive by marked car to the Airplane Graveyard in Verdant Meadows. Warning: the last team to arrive will be eliminated." Fox read.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Las Brujas)**

The two brothers ran into the ghost town.

"Let's go, bro!! We've gotta find that gnome!!"

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Verdant Meadows)**

The McClouds ran up to the hanger, where Mike waited.

"Welcome to Las Venturas…" Mike said. "I am sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive and you have been eliminated from the race."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Las Brujas)**

"Quick, Papa, we have to find the gnome!!"

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Las Brujas)**

"FIND THAT GNOME, IDIOT!!!" Wario screamed.

**Team ? (Las Brujas)**

"Got it!!"

"Proceed to the finish line: The Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. No Gnome, No Check In."

"_Once teams find the Travelocity Roaming Gnome, they must bring the gnome with them to the finish line at the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. The first team to cross the finish line here will win the grand prize of 10,000,000 gold coins." _CJ narrated.

**Team ? (Four Dragons Casino – Finish Line)**

A marked car pulled up to the casino and ran inside. The nine eliminated teams lined the foyer of the Chinese-style casino, cheering on the winning team.

"WAY TO GO!!!" Francesca shouted.

"Yea!! You did it, dearies!!" Rose cheered.

"Woo hoo!!" Blaise shouted.

"That should be us!!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu, having removed his translator, just shouted "Pi Pikachu!!!"

The winning team stepped onto the mat, where CJ smiled as he greeted them.

"30,000 miles… Across 3 worlds… To another planet… And over 20 different destinations… It's all that work that's brought you here today… I never thought I'd be saying this, but… Wario and Waluigi… You… Are the official winners of the Amazing Race! Along with that, you've won the grand prize of 10,000,000 gold coins!!"

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers – 1st Place, Winners of the Amazing Race (7:23 PM)**

"Yes!!! Wario's the winner!!!" Wario shouted.

**Team ? (Four Dragons Casino)**

The second place team ran into the casino.

"Oh no… Wario and Waluigi already won." The second place team then stepped onto the mat.

"Mario and Luigi… You are team number two." CJ said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers – 2nd Place Overall (7:56 PM)**

"Oh well… We did our best…" Mario said.

"And, at least we made it all the way to the end." Luigi said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Four Dragons)**

"Aw man… Papa, we lost…" Jr sighed.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr… You are team number three." CJ said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son – 3rd Place Overall (8:12 PM)**

"Two chances to win… Two failures…" Bowser said. "Back to a life of evil…"

The twelve teams stood together with CJ on the mat, and posed for one final picture together before going their separate ways.

* * *

Leg 7 Trivia:

-This leg was originally intended only to take place in San Fierro, but due to last minute changes in an attempt to finish this in time for TAR 16 on CBS (which failed), Legs 7 & 9 (San Fierro & Las Venturas) were combined.

-After being combined, this leg was planned to have two Roadblocks and two Detours, but due to last minute changes to complete the fic, the second Detour and Roadblock were removed.

-As stated at the beginning of the leg, due to last minute production changes, teams stayed in San Andreas for the finale. The original finale was intended to be on Harper's Island. The preview from Leg 6 was part of the original Detour, where teams were required to drink a drink called a "Wakefield's Wacko", which is a frozen drink made from strawberries, cherries, fruit punch, orange juice, tomato juice, and pickles.

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Hopefully, The Amazing Race VI: Paper Mario Edition will arrive soon!**


End file.
